Un pour tous, Tous pour un
by PinkBlueGreen
Summary: Tony disparaît, tout porte à croire qu'il est la cible d'une redoutable vengeance... Mais de qui? Aujourd'hui: Bonus Tony/Gibbs !
1. Visite

_Bonjour!_

_Voici ma première fanfiction, avec pour héros principal...notre cher Tony. Vous y trouverez du suspens, de l'action, de l'humour et un soupçon de Tiva._

_Vous pouvez situer l'histoire vers la fin de la saison 7. _

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

_.  
_

Minuit. « Il est temps de se reposer, ce n'est pas tout ça mais un DiNozzo reposé est bien plus efficace» pensa l'agent Tony DiNozzo en claquant la portière de sa mustang.  
Il huma l'air chargé des senteurs de la ville, un petit sourire en coin. Il avait passé une excellente journée aujourd'hui, d'abord au travail, en se moquant légèrement de ses collègues – Il adorait reprendre les erreurs de langage de Ziva, même si celle-ci semblait prête à le tuer à chaque fois qu'il le faisait- et titillait souvent McGee sur son attrait pour l'informatique.

Il s'était ensuite rendu dans une charmante boutique de la ville afin de s'acheter un nouveau costume, de grande marque bien sûr. Un coup de cœur. Puis il était allé au cinéma qui diffusait un de ses classiques préféré… Une soirée agréable donc … Et reposante.

Il siffla un air de western tout en poussant la porte de son immeuble. Puis il lança sa veste de costume sur son épaule, « décidément, même à minuit, il faisait une chaleur à crever » et s'engagea dans le couloir menant à son appartement.  
Son sourire s'effaça quand il crut percevoir un bruit provenant de son appartement. « Fatigue » se dit-il. Il continua de monter les marches, sur le qui-vive, malgré son enthousiasme à penser que le bruit n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Cependant, arrivé à son étage, il regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir pris son arme…

La porte de son appartement était légèrement entrouverte, laissant apparaitre un filet de lumière dans le couloir. Il n'entendit pas un bruit venant de chez lui, mais le léger craquement qu'il avait perçu dans l'escalier lui indiqua qu'il n'était probablement pas seul.

« Un cambrioleur ? » Se demanda-t-il. Probablement, la ville était lieu de nombreux vols ces jours-ci, apparemment un gang qui souhaitait se faire une cargaison de télévisions et ordinateurs portables. « Tant qu'ils ne touchent pas à mes DVD… » , lui souffla son esprit, phrase qu'il réfuta tout de suite. Il avait bien plus important chez lui. Des objets qui lui rappelaient les meilleures années de sa vie. Les années au NCIS.

Il s'approcha à pas feutré de la porte, se demandant si il devait faire demi-tour. « Oui » lui disait sa conscience, « Pff, t'es un homme, pas une fillette» lui disait son cerveau.

Son arme était à portée de main, dans le tiroir de l'entrée. Il lui suffisait de se glisser dans le couloir pour attraper celle-ci. Sa décision était prise. Tant pis si il se trouvait face à une armée de terroristes en entrant chez lui, un DiNozzo ne reculait pas devant le danger.

Il ouvrit la porte le plus doucement possible et avança en faisant bien attention à ne pas faire craquer le parquet sous ses pieds. Arrivé à la commode, il ouvrit le tiroir et prit son arme. Se sentant plus en sécurité ainsi, il fit rapidement le tour de son appartement. Rien qui puisse laisser à penser que quelqu'un était encore ici. « Pas de tueur caché sous mon lit, bonne nouvelle » pensa-t-il avec amusement, malgré la situation.

La fenêtre de sa chambre était grande ouverte, laissant penser que son ou sa visiteuse avait pu sortir par là. Il regarda par la fenêtre. Un étage le séparait de la terre ferme. Facile pour quelqu'un de bien entraîné. Il regarda de nouveau autour de lui, avec plus de sérénité cette fois. « Voyons voir si ils ont emporté quelque chose » se dit-il.

Son regard fut vite attiré par une lueur dans le salon. Quelqu'un y avait allumé une petite bougie rouge, telle qu'on en trouve dans les églises,posée en évidence sur la table, autour d'un objet rectangulaire, de la taille d'une feuille de papier, de 2 ou 3 cm d'épaisseur.

Il s'approcha de l'objet, poussé par la curiosité, laissant la crainte de côté. Il se rendit compte que l'objet était un plaque funéraire, où était inscrit son nom, prénom, ainsi que sa date de ... l'année de sa mort « _2010 _».

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. Pas de simples cambrioleurs apparemment…  
Il allait sortir son portable de sa poche, afin d'appeler des secours, Gibbs et l'équipe notamment, quand il perçut un craquement dans son dos. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner. Il reçut un violent coup sur le crâne et s'effondra sur le sol, inconscient, une longue blessure lui marquant le front et le haut du visage.


	2. Inquiétude

**Chapitre 2**

.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur une Ziva souriante. Elle portait un ample jean noir et un pull bleu azur, et avait rehaussé ses cheveux en un chignon décoiffé, laissant quelques mèches s'échapper par ci, par là.

Elle s'installa sur son fauteuil et regarda autour d'elle. Première arrivée, se dit-elle. Pour ne pas changer !

Elle poussa le bouton de son ordinateur, tapotant avec agacement sur le bord de son bureau en attendant que celui-ci s'allume correctement.

« _Vous avez 3 e-mails_»

Hmm. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Pas de DiNozzo aux alentours pour lire au-dessus de son épaule. Ouf. Un mail du garagiste lui annonçant que sa voiture était prête et qu'elle pouvait venir la chercher. Elle sourit en repensant aux commentaires de l'équipe : McGee s'était contenté d'un sourire, toujours aussi prévenant. Gibbs avait levé un regard vers elle avec un petit sourire également, et avait soufflé « Au moins, moi je n'abime jamais mes voitures » et DiNozzo...Comme à son habitude, il y était allé de sa petite remarque « Ziva, tu sais qu'il y a un frein sur une voiture ? La pédale du milieu ! Je te montrerai un jour…! ».

Un mail pour lui proposer les services d'une agence matrimoniale. Eurk.

Un mail de Gibbs, vide. Il avait du faire une erreur de manipulation sur son ordinateur…

Elle ferma la boîte mail, et se lança dans son travail habituel.

.

Une dizaine de minute plus tard, McGee arriva, habillé comme souvent d'un pantalon gris et d'un tee-shirt noir, rehaussé d'une veste de costume de la même couleur. Il tenait serré contre lui un sachet de viennoiseries, et regardait autour de lui si Monsieur DiNozzo s'apprêtait à lui voler, comme à son habitude. Il s'assit avec un soupir de soulagement sur son siège, et entama son croissant, tout en jetant un regard sur la chaise vide de Tony.

-Pas encore là ? Demanda-t-il à Ziva tout en mordant avec ardeur dans le croissant.

-Non. En retard, comme souvent.

-Si Gibbs le sait….Entama McGee.

-Que dois-je savoir, Tim ? le coupa Gibbs de sa voix tonitruante. Il arrivait dans les bureaux, descendant du MTAC. Les agents ne furent pas surpris que leur chef soit arrivé avant eux dans les locaux du NCIS.

- Euh…Que…

-Que Tony n'est pas encore arrivé, Patron, intervient Ziva en jetant un bref regard à McGee.

-Celui-là, le jour où il sera à l'heure…Râla Gibbs en attrapant un gobelet de café sur le côté de son bureau.

- Ça me rappelle le jour où il est arrivé en retard parce qu'une fille lui avait piqué ses caleçons après avoir dormi chez lui… S'écria Tim en souriant.

Gibbs et Ziva sourirent, mais le ton du chef se fit direct quand il coupa leurs pensées, quelques secondes plus tard : « Au travail ! Je ne vous paie pas pour rêvasser. Au boulot ! Et quand Tony arrivera, il aura affaire à moi…Souffla-t-il un ton plus bas.

.  
Une heure passa, les agents plongés dans leurs dossiers. Gibbs regarda sa montre pour la 3ème fois, et fronça les sourcils en levant un regard vers la chaise vide de son agent senior. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, un mauvais pressentiment. DiNozzo prévenait toujours quand il était en retard. Il se retient cependant de dire quoique ce soit et replongea dans son dossier.

Ziva fut la première à couper le silence, quelques minutes après : « Je me demande ce que fait Tony… »

-Probablement une panne de réveil, répondit McGee.

-Ou sa voiture qui ne démarre pas…Poursuivie-t-elle.

Elle regarda McGee qui semblait plonger dans l'étude de sa deuxième viennoiserie, et Gibbs qui la fixait.

-Mais pourquoi il n'appelle pas alors ? Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre ? Souffla Ziva.

Gibbs acquiesça. Sentant la pression le malmener, il sortit soudain son portable, sous l'œil de ses collègues, et composa le numéro de Tony.

Sonnerie….Sonnerie….« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Tony DiNozzo, je ne suis pas là pour le moment, mais vous pouvez me laisser un message après le bip…Et si vous êtes la charmante blonde rencontrée dimanche, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos coordonnées ! ».

-Répondeur, râla Gibbs en raccrochant.

Il fit de nouvelles tentatives, vaines à chaque fois. Il reposa au bout d'un certain temps son portable sur le bureau d'un claquement sec qui fit sursauter Tim et Ziva.

-Patron, ça ne sert à rien de nous inquiéter, commenta Tim. Son portable doit être en mode silencieux.

Gibbs hocha la tête, mais garda cet air renfrogné. Il le sentait. Quelque chose était arrivé. Il se leva soudainement, et avança vers l'ascenseur.

-Patron ? L'interpella Tim.

Lui et Ziva le fixaient avancer vers l'ascenseur, sentant la pression qui émanait de lui.

Il ne répondit pas, et entra dans la petite salle de métal avec un vague hochement de tête vers eux. Ils se précipitèrent à sa suite dans l'ascenseur.

.

La musique résonnait dans la pièce, un air entraînant sur lequel la jeune gothique dansait tout en analysant un morceau de terre appartenant à une affaire non élucidée.

Elle s'écria, en voyant l'ascenseur s'ouvrir :« GIIIIIBS !Je le savais que tu allais venir maintenant. La preuve ! Je viens de sortir ce muffin tout chaud du micro-ondes pour toi ! ».

Il sourit, mais Abby vit tout de suite à son air qu'il était fortement préoccupé. Elle déposa une main sur son épaule, il esquissa un très léger sourire. Qui ne rassura en rien la laborantine.

- Gibbs. Que se passe-t-il? Un souci ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de passer derrière la jeune femme pour aller éteindre sa musique assourdissante. Puis il se posta devant elle. McGee et Ziva étaient restés près de l'ascenseur.

-DiNozzo…Il est encore en retard. Pas moyen de le joindre. Tu sais où il peut être ?

Elle regarda ses traits. Et perçut immédiatement l'angoisse qu'essayait de cacher son ami. Or, elle savait que Gibbs ne montrait que très rarement ses sentiments. Et quand il le faisait, c'est qu'il y avait une raison à ça.

-Aucune idée. Mais je peux le savoir très vite, tu sais.

Elle avançait déjà vers son ordinateur. McGee haussa les épaules. Simple comme bonjour, elle allait cibler le portable de Tony, pour voir où il se trouvait.

-Je vais essayer de le repérer via son portable…

Tim sourit. Il l'avait dit… Simple comme bonjour. Et quand elle allait leur dire que Tony était tout simplement chez lui, à se remettre d'une longue soirée cocktails, ils allaient tous rire !

.

Elle pianota vite sur les touches, suivie du regard par Gibbs et ses deux acolytes qui s'étaient rapprochés.

-Je l'ai ! S'écria-t-elle.

-Où est-il ? S'impatienta Gibbs.

- A 20 km d'ici ! Je le localise à Warnys. Il …Il est immobile apparemment. Attends, j'essaye d'avoir une vue satellite…

L'équipe se regarda. Warnys était un lieu presque vide de toute habitation, où l'on pouvait presque entièrement ne voir que des arbres, des arbres et …des arbres. Que pouvait bien faire Tony là-bas ?

-Je n'ai qu'une simple image floue, Gibbs, murmura Abby, penchée sur son ordinateur. Mais on n'y voit rien. Que des arbres. Et la délimitation d'une route, là…  
Elle pointa le bas de l'écran.

Abby se rapprocha du chef, ses mains repliées sous son menton. L'inquiétude pouvait maintenant se lire dans ses yeux.

-Gibbs, je te mets son signal sur GPS. Vas-y, Gibbs. Va le retrouver.

.  
Celui-ci s'avançait déjà vers la sortie, suivi par McGee et Ziva. Abby les regarda s'éloigner, les mains croisées, tripotant nerveusement un stylo argenté, avec une tête de mort en guise de capuchon, qui avait eu le malheur de trainer sur son bureau.

-Gibbs ? Appela-t-elle.

-Oui, Abby ?

Il s'était retourné vers elle, son air inquiet qu'il n'arrivait pas à cacher malgré toute sa volonté manquant de faire rater un battement de cœur à la jeune femme. Ziva et McGee semblaient partager cette sensation.

-Tu vas me le ramener ici hein ? Tu lui crieras dessus parce qu'il aura la gueule de bois, et qu'il s'est perdu à 20km d'ici après avoir fait la fête ? Une petite tape sur la tête et on n'en parle plus !

-Abby…

Elle avança vers lui, des larmes menaçant de couler au coin des ses yeux.

-Dis-le-moi, Gibbs…

-Je te promets que je te ramènerai DiNozzo ici en pleine forme. Mais après, je le massacrerai pour être arrivé en retard…Bougonna-t-il.

Il pressa tendrement Abby contre lui et repartit aussi vite vers l'ascenseur. L'israélienne et l'informaticien se jetèrent un bref regard où perçait une certaine tension et le suivirent.

.

Il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur menant tout droit à l'étage de leurs bureaux.

-McGee, tu viens avec moi, on file à Warnys chercher Tony. Ziva, tu vas chez lui. Et s'il y est, tu lui colles une bonne claque derrière la tête de ma part, gronda Gibbs.

-Et de la mienne ! Intervint McGee.

-De la mienne aussi…Souffla Ziva. Pauvre Tony, si on s'inquiète pour rien…Tu vas avoir besoin d'aspirine !2


	3. Recherches

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews!_

_Pour répondre à vos questions, non, je ne ferai pas de Tiva. Juste un soupçon, un chouia, un miniscule...Enfin vous verrez bien!:)_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser de nouveaux commentaires, qui font très plaisir!_

_Je vous souhaite maintenant une bonne lecture..._

* * *

**.  
**

Aïe…

Douleur…

Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

Il ouvrit lentement un œil, et ne vit rien, en premier lieu. Un écran noir. Il ouvrit le deuxième œil, tout en maudissant l'horrible douleur qui lui transperçait le crâne. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était dans une pièce en briques grises faiblement éclairée, juste par une petite fenêtre crasseuse de quelques centimètres, proche du plafond. Le sol nu était noir de poussière, et il sentait que son mal de crâne était certainement dû en bonne partie au fait qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à respirer toute cette saleté.

Il essaya de bouger…En vain. Il leva un œil interrogateur vers ses mains. Elles étaient menottées au-dessus de sa tête à un anneau en métal sortant du mur. Ses pieds étaient libres, mais semblaient avoir du mal à le porter, en bonne partie à cause de sa blessure à la tête.

Sa blessure…Il sentait que du sang avait coulé sur sa joue droite, et en baissant les yeux sur lui, il vit que sa chemise était parsemée de nombreuses traces de sang séché.

Si le sang était sec…C'est qu'il était là depuis un certain moment déjà. Il n'arrivait pas à voir si le soleil s'était levé à travers la petite lucarne, celle-ci étant tellement crasseuse qu'elle ne laissait passer qu'un faible rayonnement, qui pouvait aussi bien être celui de la lune.

« DiNozzo, dans quoi t'es tu encore embarqué ? » pensa-t-il.

Il essaya à nouveau de bouger ses mains, mais l'anneau semblait profondément ancré dans le mur. Il soupira. Il ne pouvait pas compter sur lui-même cette fois-ci. Il espérait que l'équipe remarquerait sa disparition et se mettrait vite à sa recherche. Et encore…Il frémit…Fallait-il qu'ils le retrouvent.

.

Ziva David arriva devant l'immeuble de Tony quinze minutes après avoir quitté les bureaux du NCIS. Elle sonna chez celui-ci. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Elle allait sonner une nouvelle fois, quand un homme sortit de l'immeuble, lui laissant galamment la porte ouverte. Elle lui sourit et s'engouffra dans l'immeuble, montant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait les marches menant à l'appartement de Tony.

Elle arriva devant chez lui. La porte était entrouverte. Elle sortit son arme et avança prudemment jusqu'à entrer dans l'appartement, son arme contre elle, prête à tirer au moindre danger. « Si Tony est là, il va se moquer de moi, j'en entendrais encore parler en 2015» pensa-t-elle.

-TONY ? Cria-t-elle.

Un long silence lui répondit. Elle avança vers la chambre, à droite de l'entrée et seule porte ouverte de l'appartement. La fenêtre était ouverte. Pas de trace de Tony. Le lit était fait. Ou il était méticuleux et faisait son ménage au matin, ou…Il n'y avait pas dormi.

Elle continua sa progression dans l'appartement, passant dans la cuisine. Aucune trace de petit déjeuner. Le plan de travail brillait de propreté.

Elle se rendit ensuite dans le salon, où elle s'arrêta net, en voyant le désordre qui y régnait.

La table basse avait basculé sur le côté, et était abîmée en son centre, comme si quelqu'un avait plongé dessus. A côté de celle-ci elle crut voir des traces de…Elle s'approcha…Oui…Des traces de sang.

Son propre sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle déglutit. Gibbs ne s'était pas trompé. DiNozzo avait des ennuis. De graves ennuis.

Elle attrapa son portable et composa le numéro de son supérieur, tout en fixant les taches de sang. Si c'était son sang… Si il… Elle tuerait la personne qui avait blessé DiNozzo.

Au moment où Ziva franchissait la porte de l'immeuble, Gibbs arrivait à Warnys, McGee à ses côtés, manquant de rendre son déjeuner au moment où son patron s'arrêta.

- McGee, ce n'est pas le moment d'être malade. On a du boulot, aboya Gibbs en arrêtant le moteur.

-Oui…Oui, Patron. Mais vous étiez quand même à 180 km/h…J'ai cru que vous alliez renverser cette vielle dame qui…

-Je n'allais renverser personne !Tempêta de nouveau Gibbs en sortant de la voiture.

Il claqua violemment la portière et fixa Tim de son regard noir. Celui-ci détourna aussitôt la tête et se pencha vers son téléphone, où était tracé le signal du portable de Tony.

-Il devrait être à quelques pas d'ici, Patron.

Il vit le visage de Gibbs pâlir brièvement, et le sien perdit également des couleurs. Ils étaient au bord d'une route sinueuse, où DiNozzo n'aurait pu aller de son plein gré, n'y ayant aucun intérêt. S'il ne le voyait pas, c'est qu'il était peut-être… Peut-être…Il eu du mal à le penser. Peut-être enterré sous un tas de feuilles mortes ou autres morbides éléments.

-TONY ?Cria McGee en regardant autour de lui.

Gibbs lui prit le téléphone des mains et avança jusqu'au signal GPS. Il arriva finalement à l'entrée d'un chemin sinueux. Le GPS indiquait qu'il était pile sur l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver Tony. Il baissa le regard.

Herbe…Feuilles mortes…Éclat métallique….

Il se baissa vivement, pour attraper le portable de DiNozzo. Il le montra à McGee qui se tenait à quelques pas derrière lui.

-Pas de DiNozzo, c'est son portable. Juste son portable.

-Une possibilité pour nous qu'il n'ait rien, Patron, son portable a peut-être été volé.

-Hummm Humm, acquiesça Gibbs.

Il allait rajouter quelque chose quand son propre portable sonna. Il décrocha à la première sonnerie.

-Gibbs.

…

-Quoi ? Ziva…?

…

McGee vit la colère, puis l'inquiétude se partager la place sur le visage de son patron. L'ancien marine reprit, sa voix dure tremblant légèrement : Appelle Abby, dis-lui de faire des analyses sur tout ce qui se trouve dans l'appartement, meubles, sol, sang...

McGee ouvrit de grands yeux : ainsi Ziva avait trouvé du sang chez Tony! -On doit le retrouver. Maintenant! Termina Gibbs, en accentuant sur le dernier mot.

L'homme raccrocha en tournant légèrement son visage pour que l'informaticien ne puisse y lire son anxiété. Sa voix grave parvint au jeune homme, qui se tenait quelques pas derrière lui. Dans une phrase qui n'inaugurait rien de bon:

-Tony a disparu. Cette fois-ci, c'est sûr.3


	4. Mise en scène

**Chapitre 4**

Ziva s'éloigna des tâches de sang. Cette vue lui donnait la nausée. Elle avança vers le couloir de l'entrée, afin de respirer un air plus frais, et de ne plus penser aux blessures de Tony. Le couloir était meublé d'un petit meuble à chaussures, et d'un grand dressing, de bois brut et de verre teinté. Décoration typiquement masculine. Typiquement Tony. Au dessus du meuble à chaussure, un pèle-mêle de cuir noir contenait quelques photos. Elle approcha.

Tony et Gibbs qui sourient à l'appareil photo, sous un soleil de plomb. Ils sont habillés de leurs habits de travail, et semblent de très bonne humeur. Enquête résolue, pensa Ziva.

Le Bleu avec Abby, au bowling. Abby tire la langue pendant qu'elle se concentre afin de faire un strike.

Elle. Souriant à l'appareil photo. Photo récente, elle le savait. C'était après une délicieuse soirée avec toute la Team au restaurant.

Une photo semblait cachée derrière la photo de Tony et Gibbs. Elle tendit le bras, et souleva la feuille à elle.

Elle ne pu retenir un petit cri. La photo représentait Tony, prise de très près. Il avait les yeux fermés, et un long filet de sang coulait de son front. Une longue estafilade barrait la photo de haut en bas.

* * *

Gibbs et McGee avançait sur le sentier, guettant la moindre petite trace leur permettant de retrouver leur ami. Ici, une trace de pas, faible car la pluie avait rendu le terrain boueux, effaçant les quelques indices possibles.

Le portable de Gibbs sonna de nouveau.

-QUOI ? Tonna t'il en décrochant.

-Gibbs, c'est moi. Abby.

-Oui ?Grogna t'il.

Il savait qu'il était détestable, mais l'inquiétude le rendait toujours terriblement dur. C'était son seul moyen de se protéger. De ne pas montrer ses sentiments.

-Je suis chez Dinozzo. Ducky est avec moi.

-Vous avez fait vite…

-Toujours quand il s'agit de l'un des notre Gibbs…Souffla t'elle.

-Alors ?

-Ducky soutient que les traces de sang datent d'environ il y a 10 à 12 heures. Tony aurait donc été agressé vers minuit Gibbs. Il …Il y a aussi cette trace près du tapis. Une trace de pas. Elle est légère, mais j'ai réussi à la voir plus nettement en la travaillant, tu sais, avec ce produit qui…

- Abby !

-« Oui, donc j'ai pu voir la trace de pas. Elle est parsemée de terre et de tout petit champignons, presque invisibles à l'œil nu. La personne qui a agressé Tony a marché dans un endroit humide et terreux, Gibbs, avant de venir ici. » Sa voix montait crescendo au fur et à mesure où elle parlait. « Un endroit tel que pourrait l'être la forêt où tu es actuellement. Le portable de Tony a pu tomber de sa poche alors qu'on l'emmenait quelque part, près de vous. »

-J'y ai pensé Abby. Nous suivons actuellement le terrain. Je file une trace de pas, qui pourrait être celle de l'enfoiré qui a agressé Tony.

-Gibbs. Tu m'as promis de le ramener en vie. Tu m'as promis.

-Je sais Abby.

Il entendit qu'Abby éloignait le téléphone d'elle. Pour ne pas lui faire entendre son sanglot. Une autre personne lui répondit, après quelque secondes :

-Gibbs. C'est Ziva. La table de salon de Tony a été renversée, son tapis est couvert de sang. Son sang.

-Comment le sais-tu Ziva ?

-J'ai trouvé une photo Gibbs. Tony après son agression. Il a une blessure au front, et il est inconscient sur la photo. Elle est barré, une longue estafilade, faite avec un couteau semble t'il.

Il frissonna. La personne qui avait enlevé Tony semblait vouloir mettre en scène l'enlèvement de son agent, leur prouver qu'il allait lui faire du mal. Il espéra que la marque de couteau ne signifiait pas qu'il allait utiliser l'arme sur Tony.

-Je vais le trouver Ziva, souffla t'il avant de raccrocher. Il avait senti dans la voix de la jeune femme qu'elle était au bord de l'implosion. Elle s'inquiétait pour Tony. Comme eux tous.

Il baissa les yeux, et regarda au loin. Il aperçut une nouvelle trace de pas, qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt. Un arbrisseau avait été écrasé à côté, comme il aurait pu être écrasé par le corps de quelqu'un que l'on tirait au sol. Il suivit cette piste, McGee sur ses talons.

* * *

Tony se réveilla soudainement. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu conscience, après avoir lutté vainement pour s'échapper des fers qui lui emprisonnaient les mains. Son crâne le lançait fortement, et il avait l'impression qu'un voile opaque se tenait devant ses yeux.

Il entendit un petit bruit. Comme le bruit d'une porte que l'on ouvre. Puis des pas, au dessus de sa tête. Il se tendit. Les pas s'arrêtèrent quelques instants au dessus de lui, et il entendit une lourde porte grincer, puis des pas résonner devant lui, à l'entrée de la pièce. Un homme apparut quelques secondes plus tard. Il tenait un long couteau à la main.

-Ah tu es réveillé ! Enfin…

-Une petite sieste, ça ne fait de mal à personne… Souffla Tony, en fixant l'homme.

Grand et costaud, habillé d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt gris souillé de taches, l'homme le regardait avec un grand sourire. Son cheveu gras, coiffé vainement dans une coiffure de séducteur laissait à penser que c'était un ancien don juan. Il lui manquait une dent, se dit Tony en le voyant sourire.

-Et tu as encore le moyen de répondre. Tu riras moins quand je t'aurai coupé la langue…

Tony déglutit. Il sentait que les prochains moments allaient être douloureux.


	5. Le couteau

_Merci pour vos reviews!_

_Voici la suite..._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

-Avant de me tuer, si tu me disais pourquoi je suis ici ?

Dinozzo regarda son adversaire. Il semblait très à l'aise dans son rôle d'assassin sanguinaire. Il jouait avec le couteau, le passant d'une main à l'autre, tout en lui souriant de toutes ses dents jaunes.

-Ce que tu fais ici ? Tu te fais sauvagement assassiné, par moi bien sur, répondit l'homme en approchant de Dinozzo.

-Non, sans rire ! Si tu me disais juste pourquoi, tu sais… Il y a bien une explication au pourquoi de ces…pu*****n de menotte cria Tony en tirant sur ces chaînes.

-Oui, il y en a une. Laquelle ? Je ne sais pas. « Il » a ses raisons, Tony. Moi je ne suis là que pour agir, pas penser.

Tony hoqueta. « Il ». La personne devant lui n'était donc pas le commanditaire de son meurtre. C'était juste un…assassin sanguinaire, comme il s'était lui-même défini.

-Tu connais mon prénom… Et toi qui es-tu ? « Il » t'a promis quoi en échange de mon meurtre ?

-Moi, c'est Zan…Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Tu n'en auras pas besoin là où tu vas… Oh et pour répondre à ta question…Plus je te fais souffrir, plus je gagne de millions. Une oreille coupée, un million de dollars. Un œil en moins, 2 millions…

Tony frémit. La personne qui avait commandité son meurtre était donc quelqu'un de riche, très riche. Qui n'hésitait pas à lâcher un peu de sa fortune pour le tuer. Le faire souffrir. Il ne pu s'empêcher de gémir.

-Ah ! Je vois qu'on commence à avoir peur, ricana l'homme.

Zan se positionna face à Tony, planta son couteau sur sa gorge, et appuya légèrement, obligeant Dinozzo à s'arrêter de respirer pour ne pas qu'il entame la peau de son cou. L'italien bloqua sa respiration, crispa sa mâchoire et soutint sans bouger le regard de l'homme face à lui. Il voulu se défendre, lui envoyer son pied dans l'estomac, mais ses muscles refusaient de lui obéir. Il n'arrivait même pas à lever le pied. Il était complètement à bout.

Au bout de quelques secondes, l'homme retira le couteau. Quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent sur celui-ci, signe qu'il avait légèrement entaillé le cou du jeune homme.

-Tu n'as même pas frémi…Bravo… Tu m'impressionnes. Je me demande comment tu réagiras au bout de quelques heures de torture, ricana t'il en tournant autour de Tony.

-Tu crois que tu m'impressionnes peut-être ? J'en ai vu d'autre avant toi. J'ai même une amie qui te ferait passer pour un petit yorkshire à côté d'elle et sa force de pittbull. Minus.

L'homme sembla suffoquer sur place. Il perdit son sourire habituel, et crispa son poing de fureur. Il ne semblait pas apprécier les remarques sarcastiques de Tony. Celui-ci se dit qu'il aurait peut-être du ne pas l'énerver plus, en le voyant tendre son long couteau.

Les yeux de l'homme brillèrent d'une folie sauvage quand il plongea sauvagement l'arme dans l'épaule gauche de Dinozzo, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur.

* * *

Le regard de Tony s'abaissa vers le couteau planté dans son bras. La douleur était telle qu'il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait amputé le bras sur place. Elle le lançait, dans son bras, son corps, sa tête. Il serra les dents, en s'efforçant de ne pas laisser paraître sa douleur.

L'homme face à lui semblait avoir repris son calme. Il regardait en souriant le couteau dans l'épaule de Tony. Puis il s'approcha doucement de lui, jusqu'à coller son visage à celui de l'italien. Sa voix était devenue légère, très calme.

-Avec ça, tu vois, j'aurai surement le droit à 500 000…De quoi me payer un petit voyage, dans une petite île privée tellement chère qu'elle t'est inconnue.

Tony voulu répondre, mais la douleur l'empêchait de parler. Sa tête se mit à tourner, et son regard se fit plus opaque, tandis qu'il relevait la tête vers l'homme. Il tenta vainement d'imprimer un sourire sur son visage. Ce qui, aux yeux de son adversaire, paru plutôt un mauvais rictus.

-Ah ah… Tenta-t-il de ricaner.

Sa voix était grave et rocailleuse, comme si il n'avait pas parlé depuis des dizaines de jours.

-Tu…_Il souffla_…Tu ne sais faire que ça ? Te…_Long silence de plusieurs secondes_… battre avec une saloperie de couteau ? Face à un adversaire immobilisé…

Il soupira en prononçant les derniers mots. Ce qu'il aurait aimé avoir ses mains libres, pour pouvoir lui flanquer la plus belle raclée de sa vie.

L'homme lui souleva le menton de ses grands doigts gras. Il avait affiché un grand sourire sur son visage, semblable à celui d'un gamin découvrant son cadeau de Noël.

-Vois-tu mon gars, c'est ça l'amusement. Etre payé pour m'amuser à torturer un homme qui ne peut rien y faire. Pour te voir souffrir, grimacer, crier. Et moi, pendant ce temps là, je gagne des millions de dollar. Tout ça grâce à … mon patron. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fais Tony, mais il t'en veut beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup.

Tony ferma les yeux. Il chercha qui pouvait bien lui en vouloir à ce point. A qui avait-il pu faire autant de mal ? Mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, son adversaire avait posé la main sur le couteau, planté dans son épaule.

-Serre les dents, Dinozzo…Ca va faire mal !

Il tira d'un coup sec sur le couteau. Celui-ci sembla arracher le corps de Tony, de part et d'autre. Il serra les dents le plus violemment possible, mais ne pu s'empêcher d'hurler de douleur sous la torture.

-Bon…Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, dit l'homme en souriant.

Il passa sa main sur la joue de l'agent. Celui-ci avait baissé la tête, et fermé les yeux, ne pouvant se résoudre à desserrer les dents. S'il le faisait, il ne pourrait s'empêcher de hurler de nouveau, la douleur incendiant chaque particule de son corps.

-Que dirais-tu de commencer par…

Il attrapa le visage de Tony dans sa main, l'obligeant à relever la tête. Celui-ci cligna des yeux. L'homme tenait le couteau ensanglanté fermement dans son autre main.

-Les yeux ? C'est cool les yeux, non ?

Tony jura. Puis il tressaillit de nouveau sous l'effet de la douleur lancinante. Il fixa l'homme en face de lui, qui s'apprêtait à le torturer de nouveau.

-Mes yeux…Ils seront toujours…_Long silence…_Plus beaux que les tiens dans tous les cas ! Crétin.

L'homme soupira.

-Toujours le dernier mot Tony, hein. Allez regarde le monde une dernière fois.

Tony tressaillit. C'en était vraiment fini. Il allait mourir ici, en laissant derrière lui une foule de choses inachevées. Il aurait souhaité dire au revoir à ses amis. Gibbs, l'homme qui lui avait tant appris.. McGee, ami formidable, toujours souriant malgré les innombrables boutades qu'il lui envoyait. Abby, petite gothique adorable. Ducky et ses histoires. Palmer et…Palmer quoi. Et Zyva… Zyva… Il aurait tant aimé lui dire une dernière fois ses pensées. Adieu…

L'homme leva la main, prêt à planter l'arme dans les prunelles de Tony.

* * *

_Quoi, qui a dit sadique?:o)_

_ A suivre...! _


	6. Gibbs et McSauveur

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui font très plaisir!_

_Et...Bonne lecture!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 6**

Tony ferma les yeux. Il frémit. Il attendit la douleur.

Un claquement le sortit de sa torpeur. Il rouvrit les yeux. L'homme en face de lui avait toujours le couteau levé, mais son regard était devenu vitreux. Un trou noir lui marquait le front, près de son œil gauche. Il s'effondra sur Tony, son arme passant à quelques centimètres de la joue du jeune homme, et allant s'empaler dans le mur. Derrière lui se tenait Gibbs, les mains crispées sur son pistolet, le regard fixé sur son agent senior.

-Gibbs…Souffla Tony.

Sa vue trouble s'arrêta d'abord sur son patron, qui le fixait, ses yeux passant de son visage à son épaule sanguinolente, puis sur la tête de Tim, quelques instants après. Lui aussi le regardait avait cet air horrifié.

-Hey...McSauveur…

Tony s'affaissa sur le mur derrière lui, ses yeux se fermant petit à petit. Il parvint cependant à souffler « J'ai failli vous attendre, les gars », avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en se réveillant. Il n'était plus dans la cave aux murs gris, mais dans une chambre blanche, sur un lit d'hôpital. Sur son chevet était posé un grand bouquet de roses noires et blanches, avec une photo de lui et Abby entre les fleurs, en train de rire.

Il regarda sa main droite, une aiguille y était plantée, laissant un produit agir par intraveineuse. Son regard passa ensuite à sa main gauche, qui était repliée sur son torse, coincée dans un plâtre qui partait de son épaule à son poignet. Il leva les yeux. La chambre était vide. Mais une veste grise était posée sur le dossier de la chaise à sa droite, indiquant qu'il avait un visiteur, probablement dans les couloirs.

Il tenta de se relever, mais grimaça sous l'effet de la douleur. Son épaule se rappela à son bon souvenir, et il retomba aussitôt sur les coussins, le front couvert de sueur. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes, à fixer le plafond, avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir.

Il tourna la tête vers son visiteur, qui entrait dans la pièce, un grand gobelet de café à la main.

-Hey, bonjour Patron…

Sa voix était faible, tellement basse qu'il se demanda si son chef l'avait entendu. Celui-lui lui confirma que oui en lui rendant un grand sourire. Gibbs s'assit sur le lit, à côté de Dinozzo, tout en prenant bien soin à ne pas lui faire mal.

-Tony. Commença-t-il, de sa voix grave.

Il but une gorgée de café.

-J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais te réveiller.

Tony regarda l'horloge accrochée au mur. 18h30. Il n'avait du dormir que quelques heures, après s'être évanoui sous les tortures de l'autre dingue.

-Je te manquais tant que ça Patron ? répondit-il de sa voix basse. J'ai du dormir 6 ou 7 heures, tout au plus ?

Il essaya de racler sa gorge, ce qui enclencha une quinte de toux.

Gibbs se contenta de lui tendre un verre d'eau, qui était posé sur le chevet, avant de secouer négativement la tête.

-Plus Patron ? Ne me dis pas que…

-Ca fait 3 jours que tu es inconscient Dinozzo… souffla le chef, tout en se levant du lit pour aller s'installer dans le fauteuil.

Tony cru que son souffle allait lui manquer sous l'effet de la nouvelle. Il regarda Gibbs s'éloigner, tentant de maîtriser le tremblement de ses lèvres.

-Tu as une commotion cérébrale, suite à ta chute dans ton appartement. Ce salaud t'a frappé avec une crosse de fusil. Les médecins t'ont recousu au niveau du front, et de l'épaule surtout. J'ai bien cru que tu allais y rester Tony, en voyant tout le sang qu'il y avait…

Tony vit son chef déglutir. Il semblait encore sous l'effet de cette image. Lui, l'imperturbable Leroy Jethro Gibbs, semblait touché par ce souvenir.

-Je n'ai même pas eu mal Chef, répondit Tony avec un sourire. Mais il se doutait que ses yeux le trahissaient.

-On t'a entendu crier Tony. On suivait une piste dans la forêt et on t'a entendu. On s'est mis à courir, et quand on est arrivé devant une espèce de ferme délabrée, on t'a à nouveau entendu…

-Quand il a enlevé le couteau, l'interrompit Tony, l'image défilant devant ses yeux. Tu es donc descendu aussi vite que possible vers moi, et tu as tiré dans la tête de mon ennemi.

Gibbs hocha la tête.

-Sur le côté de sa tête Tony, pour ne pas que la balle t'atteigne.

Tony sourit. Il tenta à nouveau de se relever, arrivant cette fois ci à se mettre à moitié assis, avec l'aide de Gibbs, ses oreillers le maintenant dans cette position.

-Patron ?

-Oui Tony…Répondit l'homme en passant une main dans ses cheveux gris.

-Merci.

* * *

Il avait dû s'endormir car quand il rouvrit les yeux, quelques instants plus tard, lui sembla t'il, le soleil se levait et Gibbs n'était plus là. A sa place, sur le grand fauteuil bleu dormait Ziva David, une légère couverture blanche la recouvrant.

Il la regarda dormir, évitant de faire le moindre bruit pouvant la réveiller. Elle paraissait si fragile quand elle dormait.

Il se souvint de sa dernière pensée, avant que l'homme ne manque de le tuer. Elle avait été pour Ziva David. Le sourire de Ziva, le visage de Ziva, la voix de Ziva… Il avait voulu quitter le monde sur l'image de sa chère Ziva. Pourquoi? Il ne savait pas. Peut-être à cause de cette nuit qu'ils avaient passé à Paris. Peut-être parce qu'il sentait qu'elle était la femme de ses rêves mais qu'il ne lui avouerait jamais. Peut-être...Peut-être parce qu'il l'aimait, tout simplement. Mais tout ça n'avait pas d'importance. Rien ne commencerait jamais entre eux. Ils ne pouvaient pas. Ce n'était pas logique. Ils n'étaient qu'amis. Rien que des amis. Parole d'italien.

Oublier Paris. Oublier.

Elle se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard. Ses yeux marron se fixèrent sur les yeux verts de Tony, et un petit sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

Ils ne parlèrent pas. Ils n'en eurent pas besoin. Ziva se contenta de se lever, toucher délicatement le visage de Dinozzo du bout des doigts, passant délicatement le long de sa cicatrice. L'agent vit une minuscule larme perler au coin de l'œil de la jeune femme. Elle pleurait. Elle. La mystérieuse Ziva pleurait. Il se demanda s'il n'était pas mort, et entré dans un monde parallèle.

-J'ai cru…j'ai …Toi...Mort...Balbutia t'elle, la voix tremblante.

-Je sais Ziva. Je n'ai rien. Lui répondit-il, le plus doucement possible.

Elle s'approcha de son visage et déposa un léger baiser sur le bout de ses lèvres. Puis elle fit aussitôt demi-tour, attrapa son manteau et quitta la pièce aussi vite qu'elle le pu.

* * *

Il inspira longuement. Ce baiser n'avait aucune signification. Il faudra l'oublier. Comme le reste. Occulter ce moment d'intimité qu'ils s'étaient autorisés. Demain, tout recommencerait. Comme d'habitude..Railleries, boutades, répartie... et tout le travail habituel...Il replaceraient leurs masques bien en place.

Il sortit l'image de l'Israélienne de son esprit. Il avait quelque chose à dire. Quelque chose à faire. Il devait dire quelque chose à Gibbs.

Vite.

Il composa aussi rapidement que le permettait la seringue plantée dans sa main le numéro de Gibbs. Il sentit la sueur perler à son front tandis qu'il se remémorait la scène, tandis qu'il pensa à ce qu'il allait dire à son chef.

-Gibbs. Lui répondit la voix de son patron, une demi-seconde plus tard.

-Patron, c'est Tony.

-Je te manque, Dinozzo?

Il se moquait. Il riait. Il le pensait en sécurité.

-Il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dis…

-Quoi?

-L'homme…Qui m'a..._(il déglutit)_ torturé, il avait…

-Tu dois oublier ça, Tony.

- Patron...

Il ne savait pas comment lui dire.

Il y eu un silence au bout du fil. Tony attendit quelques secondes…avant que la voix de son supérieur ne résonne dans l'appareil :

-J'attends Tony !

-L'homme qui m'a agressé, patron. Ce n'est pas lui le commanditaire. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre, une personne bien plus puissante, qui veut ma peau.

Il entendit son chef jurer au bout de la ligne, avant de raccrocher. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, celui-ci ouvrait la porte de la chambre et s'installait devant Tony, ses traits crispés par l'inquiétude et la colère.

- Raconte-moi tout ce que tu sais Tony. Tout.

* * *

_Voilà! C'est tout pour ce soir..._

_Rassurés? Vous voyez il a encore ses yeux! (Bon, peut-être pas pour longtemps, hein!GNAK GNAK)  
_

_Alors ce petit moment de Tiva vous a t-il plu?_

_A vos reviews svp, ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir :)  
_


	7. Retour at Home

_Voici la suite de l'histoire!_

_En vous remerciant une nouvelle fois pour vos reviews!_

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Une semaine était passée depuis que Tony avait expliqué à Gibbs les détails de son enlèvement. L'équipe s'était plus soudée que jamais autour de lui, passant chacun leur tour un moment avec lui dans la petite chambre blanche. De plus, Gibbs envoyait deux hommes armés garder la porte de sa chambre tous les jours, ne lui laissant jamais une minute de solitude.

C'est pourquoi Tony souffla quand il pu enfin préparer sa valise pour sortir de l'hôpital. Son plâtre était plus imposant que jamais et Il souffrait toujours au niveau de l'épaule mais moins qu'auparavant, les médicaments y étant pour beaucoup. Sa plaie à la tête était refermée, et commençait à cicatriser. Il avait cependant toujours de sérieux vertiges, et le médecin lui avait prescrit beaucoup de repos, tout en lui donnant un arrêt de travail d'un mois. Il savait déjà qu'il ne teindrait pas compte de celui-ci, ne pouvant imaginer passer de longues journées loin de son travail. Il avait soif de retourner au NCIS, s'asseoir sur son fauteuil noir et pianoter sur les touches de son ordinateur, tout en discutant avec Ziva et McGee. Soif de répondre « Oui Patron, j'ai trouvé quelque chose » à Gibbs quand celui-ci demanderait « Du nouveau Dinozzo ? », soif de rire aux dépends des erreurs de langage de sa chère collègue Ziva, soif de trouver de nouveaux surnoms à McGeek. Demain, il irait travailler. Il était droitier, son plâtre ne l'empêcherait donc pas d'écrire et de taper sur l'ordinateur.

* * *

Il se leva à 6h50, sa sortie étant prévue pour 7h30. Il prit une longue douche chaude, après avoir pris soin de protéger son plâtre et sortit de la salle de bain en sifflant. Il entassa ensuite dans sa valise les vêtements qu'Abby et Ziva lui avait amené à l'hôpital durant cette semaine. Des tee-shirts principalement, Tony restant les trois quarts du temps en pantalon de pyjama à l'hôpital. Il y posa aussi le gros nounours qu'Abby lui avait apporté, la journée après son réveil. Celui-ci représentait un éléphant, avec un nœud noir autour du cou, et faisait un affreux bruit de pet quand on appuyait sur son ventre. Una pâle copie de la peluche hippopotame d'Abby cependant, se dit Tony en souriant.

Il ferma la valise et s'assit sur le bord du lit, fermant les yeux, le visage dans sa main valide. Il revit le visage de son geôlier, s'amusant à le torturer.

_«« Il » a ses raisons, Tony. Moi je ne suis là que pour agir, pas penser »_.

Qui était-il ce « Il » ? Pouvait-il être un « Elle » ?

_« Plus je te fais souffrir, plus je gagne de millions. Une oreille coupée, un million de dollars. Un œil en moins, 2 millions… »_

Une personne riche, très riche.

Une fois la nouvelle annoncée à Gibbs, il y a quelques jours, celui-ci avait convoqué McGee et Ziva dans la chambre d'hôpital, au grand mécontentement de la jolie infirmière blonde qui s'occupait de sa chambre.

_-Dinozzo, tu dois nous donner tout ce que tu sais sur les personnes qui peuvent t'en vouloir, tonnait Gibbs, personne que tu as arrêtée, ex-petite amie, ancien ami…_

_-Ok, je te rends ça dans deux jours, Patron._

_Son chef lui avait répondu par un regard glacial._

_-Euh...Demain?_

_Nouveau regard glacial._

_-Ok..Dans deux heures...  
_

_Gibbs avait souri avant de se tourner vers Ziva et Tim, installés de l'autre côté du mur, contre le lit, son gobelet de café fumant dans la main. _

_-McGee, tu inscris tout ce dont il se rappelle dans cette chose (il désignait le portable de son doigt). Ziva, tu viens avec moi, on retourne dans le bâtiment ou Tony a été...retenu…Y chercher des indices. »_

_Tony avait vu Ziva faire une grimace, quand son chef avait manqué prononcer le mot Torturé._

_Les deux agents étaient repartis aussi vite, laissant McGee et Tony en tête à tête._

_-Alors Tony, par quoi on commence, avait questionné le Bleu, en tapotant de ses doigts le côté de l'ordinateur portable._

_Dinozzo avait respiré une grande bouffée d'air avant de répondre, d'un air agacé : Les petites amies, je pense._

_McGee et lui avaient faient une nouvelle grimace. Ils en avaient pour des heures._

_

* * *

_

Ils en avaient eu pour 5 heures au total, à noter le nom de ses ennemis potentiels. La liste faisait 12 pages recto-verso, et était probablement incomplète.

Ziva et Gibbs avaient pour leur part pu mettre un nom sur le visage de l'agresseur, grâce aux analyses d'Abby : Zan Leon, un mercenaire recherché depuis des dizaines d'années par le gouvernement, pour ses multiples meurtres et agressions avec violence. L'homme était connu pour avoir mutilé ses victimes, jusqu'à ce qu'on ne les reconnaisse plus.

Aucune trace du commanditaire n'avait cependant été trouvée sur le lieu où avait été agressé Dinozzo. Zan n'avait pas de portable, pas de papier, rien qui puisse donner à Ziva et Gibbs un indice sur la personne qui en voulait à Tony.

* * *

Tony rouvrit les yeux quand la porte grinça. Il vit la jolie petite infirmière blonde entrer, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Monsieur Dinozzo, vous nous quittez déjà ?

-A mon grand regret, répondit-il d'une vois suave, amusé à l'idée de pouvoir de nouveau user de son charme sur la gente féminine. Vous étiez la plus belle vue que je puisse avoir de ma chambre…

Il vit la jeune femme rougir sous le compliment. Elle s'approcha de Tony, glissant sa main vers lui. Celui-ci la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

-N'oubliez pas vos médicaments, monsieur Dinozzo, susurra t'elle, en ouvrant la main.

Tony y prit les 2 petites boîtes que l'infirmière lui tendait, et les glissa dans la poche de son pantalon. Puis il fit un nouveau sourire charmeur à la jeune infirmière.

-J'espère que vous y avez glissé votre numéro de téléphone…

-Vous verrez, monsieur Dinozzo, vous verrez…

Elle se glissa vers la porte d'un pas léger et fluide. Tony fixa son regard sur ses jambes, alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte, puis monta un peu plus haut. La porte s'ouvrit alors en grand, et l'infirmière sourit à Gibbs, puis à Tony, avant de se glisser hors de la pièce

-Fini de draguer Tony, on y va.

Gibbs s'empara de la valise de Tony, pendant que celui-ci attrapait sa veste sur le bord du lit. Il suivi ensuite son patron dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, jusqu'au parking où l'attendait la voiture.

* * *

Le chef se gara quelques minutes plus tard devant l'appartement du jeune homme. Tony sortit aussi vite que son plâtre lui permit de la voiture et avança vers la porte, Gibbs à ses côtés. Il respira longuement l'air de la rue, puis ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble. Il monta les escaliers qui l'amenaient à son appartement en courant, et fit tourner la clef dans la serrure. En entrant chez lui, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Enfin chez lui, enfin seul. Il allait pouvoir se regarder deux-trois bons films, manger une pizza peperroni-champignons avant de retourner travailler demain.

-Merci de m'avoir accompagné Patron, mais je pense que ça va aller maintenant, tu sais. Je te dis à demain…

Il vit un petit sourire apparaître sur le visage de l'homme, avant que celui-ci ne lui réponde :

-Il n'y a pas de « A demain » qui tienne Tony. De un, tu n'iras pas travailler demain, tu n'es pas encore rétabli. Et de deux…Une personne qui en veut à ta peau est encore dehors, et elle pourrait très bien te tuer cette nuit. Alors…

Il ne fini pas sa phrase et avança dans l'appartement de Dinozzo, jusqu'à la cuisine. Celui-ci le suivi et l'interrogea des yeux quand Gibbs lança la machine à café et s'installa sur un tabouret, près du plan de travail.

Gibbs sourit devant l'air désabusé de Tony, planté dans l'encadrement de la porte, ses yeux suivant ses moindres faits et gestes.

-Patron, tu…commença Tony.

-Oui, je reste ici, poursuivit celui-ci, avant de regarder les sachets près de la cafetière. Dis, tu n'as pas de meilleur café?

* * *

_Et voila!_

_A suivre très prochainement un chapitre que j'ai adoré écrire!_

_A vos reviews svp! Merci!  
_


	8. Une nuit chez Dinozzo

_Allez, un nouveau chapitre, sans les deux/trois jours d'attente habituels :)_

_Voici un passage que j'ai adoré écrire. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Gibbs se tourna pour la quinzième fois sur le canapé. Quatre heures du matin, il n'arrivait plus à dormir. Il n'avait fermé qu'un œil cette nuit, écoutant le moindre bruit qui pouvait parvenir de dehors. L'idée qu'un agresseur puisse à nouveau s'en prendre à son agent senior le rendait malade. Il avait cru défaillir en voyant l'état de Tony dans la cave, quand il l'avait tiré des bras de l'espèce de brute sanguinaire qui l'avait torturé. Le visage boursoufflé, une partie de celui-ci couverte de sang séché, et surtout la tâche de sang qui s'agrandissait de seconde en seconde sur son épaule, là où l'homme avait planté le couteau. Tony était tombé inconscient quelques secondes après qu'il ait tué Zan, et Gibbs avait eu peur qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il avait alors ressentit une forme de rage impressionnante, celle-ci la paralysant sur place, les yeux fixé sur le corps inanimé de Dinozzo. Il ne s'était calmé que quand McGee lui avait annoncé sentir un pouls.

Il avait alors aussitôt avertit les secours, pendant que McGee tentait d'arrêter l'hémorragie. La vie de Dinozzo n'avait tenu qu'a un fil, une seconde plus tard et il était trop tard.

Il grinça des dents à l'évocation de cette pensée.

Dinozzo. Son meilleur agent. Il ne s'imaginait pas diriger son équipe sans l'avoir à ses côtés. Il était comme…comme un fils pour lui. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais au jeune Italien. Il était près à tout pour lui, et tant que son ennemi ne serait pas arrêté, il ne pourrait pas respirer correctement.

Il se tourna de nouveau sur le canapé. Seizième fois. Il laissa alors tomber l'idée de dormir, se levant en tâtonnant dans le noir pour allumer la lumière du salon.

L'appartement de Tony Dinozzo était typiquement masculin. Deux canapés de cuir marron, des meubles de bois foncés, des cadres évoquant des films des années 60, et… Une longue étagère remplie de DVDs, posée sous un écran de télévision immense.

Il s'approcha de celle-ci. La collection de Tony était vraiment impressionnante. Il comprit mieux d'où lui venaient ses nombreuses citations. Le jeune italien devait passer de longues soirées devant son écran. Il sourit en voyant quelques DVDs de film à l'eau de rose, cachés dans un coin du meuble.

Il quitta le meuble des yeux et s'avança vers la cuisine, allumant la lumière sur son passage. Il appuya sur le bouton de la cafetière, avant de sortir le sachet de café – infect – du placard de Tony. Il attrapa également une poêle, et prit deux œufs dans le frigo, qu'il cassa d'un geste. Il les plaça sur le gaz, et s'appuya contre le plan de travail en attendant que ceux-ci soit prêt.

La porte de la chambre de Dinozzo s'ouvrit alors, laissant apparaître une tête brune aux yeux cernés, les cheveux en bataille. Le jeune homme, en pantalon de pyjama et ample tee-shirt blanc, semblait se demander ce que faisait Gibbs dans son appartement. Il vit son visage refléter la surprise pendant quelques secondes, avant de se rappeler le pourquoi de cette présence.

-Je t'ai réveillé Dinozzo ? Demanda Gibbs, d'une voix basse.

-Non Patron…Non, non…Je…_Il bailla_. Je n'avais plus sommeil.

-Hum. Tu as faim ?

Tony hocha la tête affirmativement, ses yeux se posant sur la poêle ou finissait de cuire les deux œufs.

-Prend une assiette, lui souffla Gibbs, en sortant le repas du gaz.

Tony ouvrit le meuble haut de sa main valide, et en sortit deux assiettes. De couleur noire, avec un smiley blanc au milieu, un cadeau d'Abby. Il les tendit à Gibbs. Ils s'assirent en silence pour manger le plat, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

* * *

Sept heures du matin. Gibbs et Tony étaient plongés dans un film, _Fight Club_. Ils ne s'étaient pas recouchés cette nuit, allumant la télévision après avoir pris leur repas en silence. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour combler les silences, chacun sachant que l'autre n'en tiendrait pas compte. Le jeune homme s'était endormi devant un épisode de Magnum, alors que Gibbs regardait la série sans trop y penser. Puis il s'était réveillé en sursaut au générique et avait remarqué que Gibbs l'avait recouvert d'une couverture pendant son sommeil. Il avait posé celle-ci sur le bras du canapé, suivi des yeux par un Gibbs toujours silencieux, s'était levé jusqu'à sa collection de DVD et avait lancé le film. Il somnolait depuis devant, les médicaments antidouleur qu'il avait pris la veille le laissant dans une sorte de faible brouillard.

Gibbs se leva quand l'horloge passa sur le sept, et se glissa dans la salle de bain. Tony en profita pour s'allonger de tout son long sur le canapé, et fermer les yeux quelques secondes.

Il se réveilla quand Gibbs lui tapota l'épaule, habillé d'un pantalon gris et d'un pull plus foncé. Lui portait encore son pantalon de pyjama et son tee-shirt froissé. Son patron fronçait les sourcils, l'air soucieux.

-Tony, je vais devoir te laisser, je vais au NCIS voir si Abby a du nouveau sur l'affaire.

-Je viens avec toi ! S'écria Tony en sursautant.

Gibbs l'arrêta d'un geste, posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme : « Pas question…. ».

-Patron ! L'affaire me concerne personnellement, tu ne peux pas me laisser en dehors de ça. Je peux aider, trouver des indices, essayer de me remémorer d'autres choses, je suis sur que je peux t'être utile …Argumenta Tony d'une voix enrouée.

-J'ai dis non. Tu as besoin de repos. Je ne veux pas d'un agent plongé dans le coma parce qu'il n'a pas pu se reposer comme il se doit.

Gibbs avança vers la porte. Tony repoussa la couverture posée sur ses genoux et se leva pour le suivre.

-Tu dois me laisser venir Patron.

Il fixa Gibbs en fronçant les sourcils, passablement énervé par les mots de son supérieur. Celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire, tout en soufflant : « Anthony Dinozzo, je t'ai dis non. Point. ».

-Tu sais très bien qu'une fois que tu auras passé cette porte, je te suivrai Patron, commenta Dinozzo au dessus de l'épaule de Gibbs, qui avait posé la main sur la poignée.

-Je sais.

Il ouvrit la porte, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres.

Derrière se tenait un grand homme brun, en costume sombre et chemise blanche. Il regardait Tony avec un petit sourire, amusé de ce qu'il avait entendu à travers la porte.

-Tony, je te présente l'agent Taub, lui dit Gibbs en serrant la main de l'homme. Il est là pour veiller à ta protection.

-Salut, Musclor, grogna Tony en jaugeant l'homme d'un œil mauvais.

L'homme devait faire 2 mètres de hauteur, entièrement fait de muscles. Ses larges bras laissaient deviner des muscles d'aciers, formés par des dizaines d'années de musculation. « A côté, je dois faire gamin » pensa Tony avec désolation.

Il regarda Gibbs, son sourire énigmatique, et passa à l'homme qui avait croisé ses bras sur son large torse, une intense satisfaction se lisant sur son visage.

-Je pari que Monsieur va faire en sorte que je ne mette pas ma vie en danger en te suivant, c'est ça hein…Grinça le jeune homme.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires en review, sur ce chapitre et le précédent svp!_

_Allez, et si j'atteins les dix reviews sur ce chapitre (de personne différentes, j'entends) je poste la suite plus tôt!:O)_

_Juste pour infos, si vous souhaitez savoir, l'histoire fait environ 25 chapitres (je suis sur le 21e)  
_


	9. Belote contre Rami

_Bonjour! Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews, aussi bien par les lecteurs qui suivent l'histoire depuis le début, que les lecteurs qui se sont découverts au chapitre précédent. Ca fait vraiment très plaisir de savoir qu'on est lu, et que son histoire et appréciée!_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Gibbs appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, son gobelet de café dans une main, et regarda les lourdes portes de métal se refermer sur lui. Il sourit en repensant à l'expression de son agent quand celui-ci avait compris que l'agent Taub lui interdirait de venir travailler. Dinozzo avait fait une grimace, laissant apparaître son mécontentement. Puis il avait soupiré, et haussé son épaule valide, son regard toujours fixé sur Taub.

Il avait cru qu'il allait crier, râler, l'insulter. Le traiter d'enfoiré de patron qui se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas. Non. Il s'était contenté de lancer un « Bon….Agent Taub….J'espère que vous savez jouer aux cartes… », avant de faire demi-tour vers le salon.

Dinozzo aurait été parfaitement protégé au NCIS. Mais connaissant le jeune homme, il se serait plongé dans le travail, oubliant son plâtre et sa commotion cérébral, et aurait fini à l'hôpital. C'en était hors de question pour Gibbs. La santé de son agent passait avant tout. Et l'agent Taub avait protégé de nombreux témoins et personnalités dans sa carrière. Sa force n'était plus à prouver.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Il avança vivement vers son bureau.

* * *

Dinozzo baissa ses cartes sous son nez. Il jeta un œil vers son interlocuteur. Celui-ci avait le regard fixé sur son jeu, en pleine concentration.

-Belote !

Taub sursauta et leva les yeux vers lui. Il fit une petite grimace moqueuse.

-On jouait au rami.

-Ah.

Bon ok. Pour tout avouer, il n'avait pas vraiment suivi le jeu, trop occupé à préparer un plan pour quitter son appartement, en laissant Taub et ses muscles sur place, et retourner au NCIS.

Il eut soudain une idée lumineuse, une idée à la Dinozzo comme il en avait tant. Il rabattit ses cartes sur la table, et se pencha à quelques centimètres du visage surpris de Taub.

-Dites, Musclor….

-Taub.

-Ok, Taubby…

-Quoi ?

-Vous aimez les femmes ?

Son interlocuteur le dévisagea bizarrement.

-Vous êtes tombé sur la tête, Monsieur Dinozzo ? Je peux vous emmener aux urgences, si vous souhaitez…

-Non, non….Répondez. Vous aimez les femmes ?

-Euh…Oui.

-La bière ?

-Oui…

-Le chocolat ?

-Oui.

-Le vin ?

-OUI.

-Vousmelaissezsortir ?

-Ou…NON !

Raté.

Restait plus qu'a trouver une nouvelle idée à la Dinozzo.

* * *

-Bonjour Gibbs ! Lui lança Ziva quand il passa devant son bureau.

Il lui répondit d'un hochement de tête avant de s'assoir sur son fauteuil. McGee et Abby n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

-Du nouveau, Ziva ? L'interrogea t'il en allumant son ordinateur.

-Nous avons pu rayer quinze noms sur la liste des ennemis potentiels de Tony. Ce qui nous en laisse trois de probables. Tony va bien ?

Il hocha la tête.

Elle se leva et avança vers le grand écran, sa télécommande à la main. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit à ce moment-là sur Tim, essoufflé. Il tenait son sac à dos dans une main, sa veste dans l'autre.

-Désolé Patron, balbutia t'il en arrivant vers les bureaux, sous les regards de ses deux collègues, j'ai eu un problème de voiture, j'ai du prendre le bus et je…

-Ca va ! Grommela Gibbs, en tournant de nouveau son attention vers l'écran.

Tim en profita pour poser sa veste sur son siège, et son sac à dos à côté, avant d'allumer son ordinateur et de se placer aux côtés de Ziva. Celle-ci appuya sur le bouton de la télécommande, faisant apparaître la photo d'un homme asiatique d'une cinquantaine d'années sur l'écran, en train de discuter devant un immense portail de propriété grisé, avec un autre homme, plus petit et chétif, dont le visage était caché.

-Yen Thainan, entama Ziva en montrant l'asiatique. Tony l'a arrêté pour tentative de meurtre quand il était encore à Baltimore, et l'homme a juré qu'il se vengerait en sortant de prison. Et…Il est sorti il y a trois semaines….Il est multimilliardaire, suite à l'obtention de nombreuses actions en bourse après le décès de son épouse, il y a quatre mois.

Gibbs grinça des dents en voyant l'homme. Il lu dans le dossier que Ziva lui tendit que l'homme avait été arrêté par Tony alors qu'il s'apprêtait à assassiner sauvagement une jeune lycéenne de 17 ans.

-Nous avons aussi Marshall Stehorm, poursuivit McGee en volant des mains de Ziva la télécommande, et en faisant passer une nouvelle image.

La photo avait été prise dans des locaux de police. L'homme portait une pancarte grise avec écrit son nom et prénom, et une date « 15 septembre 2009 ». Il avait les cheveux grisonnant et une lourde moustache lui tombait sur les lèvres. Son teint blafard laissait à penser que la photo avait été prise plusieurs jours après son arrestation.

-L'homme est emprisonné à Quantico suit aux meurtres sauvages de 3 marines. Marshall a juré pendant son procès qu'il tuerait ceux qu'il l'avait emprisonné. Tony en fait partie.

« Moi aussi » pensa Gibbs.

-On peut être amené à penser qu'il donne des ordres à ses hommes en prison, par l'intermédiaire de son épouse ou de son frère, rapporta Ziva en fixant la photo.

McGee appuya une nouvelle fois sur la télécommande. Gibbs soupira en voyant la photo apparaître, avant de lancer : « Ce n'est pas un « Il ».

-« Elle » a de très bonnes possibilités d'en vouloir à Tony, Gibbs, commenta Ziva, et…

-« Elle » est très riche, son père était un trafiquant d'armes puissant, la coupa McGee.

La photo montrait Jeanne, souriant à l'écran. Elle avait été prise par Tony quelques jours avant leur rupture.

-Vous me rapportez tout ce que vous savez sur ces trois là, ordonna Gibbs aux deux jeunes agents. Je veux savoir où ils sont, avec qui, ce qu'ils ont fait la nuit où Tony a été enlevé…Je veux TOUT savoir !

Les deux agents acquiescèrent, avant de se glisser derrière leurs bureaux et d'attraper leurs téléphones.

* * *

Le bruit des doigts tapant sur les claviers résonnait dans l'espace des agents du NCIS. Aucun ne parlait, occupés à traiter les dossiers des suspects. Ziva faisait des recherches sur Marshall, et ses visiteurs en prison, pendant que McGee essayait de trouver Jeanne, en ciblant son téléphone portable. Gibbs étaient plongés dans les dossiers des précédentes enquêtes de Tony, cherchant le moindre indice qui lui paraitrait suspect.

Ils entendirent le bruit de l'ascenseur alors que celui-ci s'ouvrait sur leur étage. McGee et Gibbs ne tournèrent pas la tête, plongés dans leur recherche. Ziva, elle tourna légèrement la tête et poussa un « Oh » de surprise.

Trois paires d'yeux se fixèrent sur Tony, qui avançait vers eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il avait passé un costume Armani gris foncé, laissant une manche de sa veste tomber au dessus de son plâtre, sur une chemise blanche, au col et poignets gris clair. Ses yeux étaient protégés de lunettes de soleil, qu'il n'avait pas retiré en entrant dans les locaux. Une mèche de ses cheveux courts lui tombait sur le front, où apparaissait sa cicatrice.

-Tony ?S'exclama Ziva en voyant l'agent avancer vers elle. Mais…Je croyais que…

-Dinozzo ! Rugit son chef en se levant et en marchant vers lui.

Il se planta devant Tony, qui perdit son sourire en le voyant arriver d'un pas rageur. L'italien ôta ses lunettes, pour regarder son chef, le regard plein de désolation feinte.

-Je t'avais dis de rester chez toi ! Aboya Gibbs en tapotant le front de son agent d'un doigt rageur.

Dinozzo ne répondit pas, se contenta de lui faire un petit sourire.

-Qu'as-tu fais de Taub ? Il était censé te…

-Me surveiller, je sais, le coupa Dinozzo, son sourire s'élargissant.

Il tourna le regard vers Ziva et McGee, qui le regardait d'un air désabusé. L'israélienne se leva d'un bond et se planta devant lui.

-Tu es inconscient Tony, tu es encore blessé, tu pourrais te faire mal ! Espèce de tête de poney ! Lui cria-t-elle.

-Tête de mule, Ziva, la corrigea t-il.

-C'est pareil, c'est aussi idiot que toi ! Poursuivit-elle, ses yeux lui lançant des éclairs.

Gibbs attrapa le sac que Dinozzo avait posé sur son épaule valide et le lança sur son bureau. Puis il lui tapa l'arrière de son crâne, aussi doucement que l'état de son agent le permettait.

-Tu as conduis pour venir ici ?

-Taxi, Gibbs. Suis pas fou.

-Où est Taub ? Gronda t-il.

-Je lui ai fais croire que j'avais une soudaine envie de café, Patron, de bon café, commença Tony en avançant vers son bureau, et je l'ai donc envoyé vers le commerce en bas de mon immeuble. Il m'a ordonné de venir avec lui, ce que j'ai fais avec grand plaisir. Je l'ai perdu dans les allées du commerce, poursuivit-il sur un ton qui montrait à quel point il était heureux de s'être libéré du molosse. A l'heure qu'il est, il doit encore être en train de me chercher parmi les conserves de petit pois…

Son grand sourire indiquait à quel point il était fier d'avoir berné l'agent.

Il s'assit sur sa chaise, suivi du regard par Gibbs et Ziva, qui fronçait les sourcils. McGee affichait un petit sourire en le regardant.

-T'as réussi à perdre Taub ? Alors là…Chapeau…Ricana t'il doucement.

* * *

Gibbs sortit son portable et composa le numéro de l'agent. « Taub, ici Gibbs. Félicitation, vous avez réussi à protéger mon agent…Il est au NCIS » ironisa t-il. « Vous pouvez rentrer ».

Il raccrocha brutalement et s'approcha de Dinozzo, posant les mains sur son bureau et s'avançant jusqu'à ce que le jeune agent soit installé au fond de sa chaise, son front à quelques centimètres de celui de Gibbs.

« Si tu veux rester ici, et ne pas repartir avec mon pied au cul, je t'interdis, tu entends, je t'interdis de faire quoique ce soit qui pourrait mettre ta santé en danger. Tu fermes les yeux, et tu te reposes ! ».

Tony fronça le nez en entendant les ordres de son patron, mais acquiesça aussitôt. Il poussa un long soupir de soulagement quand celui-ci se recula pour retourner à son bureau.

* * *

Il allait appuyer sur le bouton de son ordinateur, quand Gibbs lui jeta un regard noir.

« Je regarde juste mes mails, Patron ! ».

L'homme retourna sur ces dossiers, les sourcils froncés.

-Alors une piste les gars ? Risqua-t-il en regardant ses collègues.

Ziva ne répondit pas, son regard noir rivé sur son ordinateur.

Gibbs grogna.

McGee le regarda avec un petit air consterné avant de retourner sur son écran.

Il patienta quelques minutes, faisant tourner et retourner sa chaise de bureau. Voyant que rien ne venait, il attrapa une feuille de papier qu'il froissa lentement, et lança ensuite sur Tim. Celui-ci sursauta, mais garda son regard rivé sur l'ordinateur.

-Allez, quoi, dites moi. Juste une petite piste. Ca ne va pas me creuser la cervelle de connaître les suites. Promis, je ne me détruirais pas le cerveau suite à ça.

Il lança une nouvelle boulette de papier sur Tim.

Celui-ci le regarda, passablement énervé. L'agent jeta ensuite un œil sur Gibbs, puis sur Ziva, avant de revenir vers Tony.

- On a trois commanditaires possibles Tony. Yen Thainan, Marshall Stehorm ou …Jeanne Benoît .

Il se sentit blanchir en entendant le nom de son ex petite amie. Jeanne…Non pas elle. Elle n'irait pas jusqu'à vouloir qu'il souffre autant. Il l'avait fait souffrir, mais pas au point qu'elle veuille l'assassiner si sauvagement. Non pas elle. Il repoussa la thèse aussi vite.

-Pas Jeanne, répondit-il d'un ton sec, alors que McGee et Ziva se lançaient un regard gêné. Gibbs restait concentré dans son dossier.

* * *

Il ouvrit ses emails, les sourcils froncés.

_« Vous avez 174 emails »_

Il soupira, et cliqua sur tri par objet.

Oh…158 spams… Il faudrait que McGeek regarde ça.

Quelques emails de collègues qui lui souhaitaient un bon rétablissement. Sympa.

Un email de Gibbs, vide. Il avait sûrement dû faire une mauvaise manipulation.

Un email pour un site de rencontres par internet. Pas besoin. Un sourire à la Anthony Dinozzo Jr lui suffisait.

Il ferma la boîte mail en soupirant.

« Jeanne Benoît ». Non ce ne pouvait être elle. Il en était sûr. Il l'avait connu, il l'avait aimé. Il savait qu'elle avait un cœur et qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu faire ça.

Il allait éteindre son écran quand un petit message s'afficha sur celui-ci « Vous avez un email ». Il venait donc juste d'arriver. Il cliqua sur le lien. Un email vide s'ouvrit, avec uniquement en son centre un lien vers un site internet. Il cliqua, poussé par la curiosité.

La page chargea une vidéo. Son souffle se coupa quand il vit ce qu'elle représentait. C'était une vue de son immeuble. Sous la vidéo, était inscrit les mots « Tic Tac, Tic Tac ».

-Gibbs…Appela t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Son chef leva aussitôt les yeux vers lui, et voyant sa mine déconfite, le rejoignit immédiatement. Il grogna en voyant la vidéo.

- Que se passe-t-il chef ? Demanda McGee en voyant leurs mines défaites.

Ils ne répondirent pas. Dinozzo attrapa la télécommande, et l'image s'afficha sur l'écran central. Ziva et McGee sursautèrent en voyant la vidéo s'afficher.

La page se chargea à nouveau. Le « Tic Tac » était remplacé par…

-« Boom », murmura Tony.

Son immeuble explosa sous ses yeux et ceux de ses collègues. Il sentit ses lèvres frémir et plongea la tête dans sa main, pendant que Gibbs posait une main réconfortante sur son épaule, le visage tourné vers la caméra montrant de longues flammes s'envoler vers le ciel.

* * *

_Oui, je sais, c'est cruel._

_MOUAHAHAHAHA  
_

_Hum...Alors...Votre avis sur ce chapitre?_


	10. Qui?

_Bonjour!_

_La suite...Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Gibbs avait vu le visage de son agent se décomposer sous l'effet du choc. Tony était resté de longues minutes la tête baissée, les yeux fermés, alors que la vidéo montrait son appartement s'écrouler sous les flammes. L'agent avait finalement relevé la tête, et l'avait regardé fixement, lui, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Ses yeux dilatés par la douleur. Douleur psychologique. Ses lèvres avaient frémi, comme si celui-ci allait lui demander quelque chose, mais s'étaient aussitôt refermées. Dinozzo s'était finalement levé d'un bond, et avançait d'un pas rapide vers l'ascenseur.

-Dinozzo, souffla Gibbs en le suivant.

L'agent ne répondit pas. Il entra dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur un bouton au hasard. Gibbs s'empressa de rentrer à son tour dans l'ascenseur avant que les portes ne se referment.

-Dinozzo, répéta t-il, d'une voix douce.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers la paroi grise de l'ascenseur, tournant le dos à Gibbs. Il jura, et, trop soudainement pour que Gibbs puisse l'arrêter, écrasa violemment son poing sur la tôle. Il baissa alors sa main, et se laissa glisser le long de la seconde paroi, les yeux fermés.

-Ca va mieux ? Demanda doucement son chef, en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Il hocha la tête silencieusement.

-Tu t'es fais mal ? Poursuivit-il en regardant la main de l'italien, toujours fermée en un poing rageur.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de soupirer. Gibbs ferma alors à son tour les yeux, et laissa passer de longues minutes avant d'entendre un faible murmure. Trop faible pour le comprendre.

-Que dis tu Tony ? Répondit-il en rouvrant les yeux.

Il vit que son agent avait tourné un visage peiné vers lui, attendant sa réponse.

-Je ne suis pas…

Il attendit encore quelques secondes, son regard souffrant vissé sur celui de son patron.

-Je ne suis peut-être pas le seul à être touché, Patron.

Il déglutit lentement.

-J'ai un voisin, un mec super sympa, professeur d'espagnol... Il a peut-être été tué. Par ma faute.

Il prit une longue inspiration.

-Je ne supporterais pas ça Gibbs. Je ne supporterai pas que quelqu'un soit mort à cause de moi.

-Personne n'est mort, Tony, murmura Gibbs en lui tapotant doucement le front.

-Je…

-Personne, Tony.

L'italien leva les yeux, tentant d'afficher un visage neutre. En vain. Gibbs appuya sur son épaule, lui inspirant toute la confiance qu'il pouvait.

-Je te le promets.

* * *

Ils quittèrent l'ascenseur de longues minutes après, pour entrer dans le labo de Ducky. Celui-ci raccrochait son téléphone au moment où les deux hommes entraient dans la pièce. Il regarda Tony, et lança doucement au bout de quelques secondes « Désolé mon Cher ».

-Ca va aller, Ducky, lui répondit l'Italien en affichant un faible sourire sur son visage.

Gibbs avança vers son ami en poussant Dinozzo, une main dans le dos de celui-ci.

-Ducky, il faudrait que tu regardes la main de Tony. Je crains qu'il ne se soit fait un peu mal…

-Qu'es ce qui t'es arrivé mon garçon ? L'interrogea Ducky en voyant sa main enflée et bleutée.

-Oh rien…Un ascenseur qui s'est jeté sur moi.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment.

Ducky jaugea la mine mi-ironique mi-blessée de l'italien, avant de poursuivre, d'un ton bienveillant :

-Il y a d'autres moyens d'évacuer sa rage, tu sais. Ca me rappelle d'ailleurs une histoire, celle d'un…

-Je vais vous laisser, Ducky, tu t'occupes de soigner Tony, et tu me le renvoie vers la salle de pause à la suite, qu'il puisse se poser dans un lieu calme, le coupa Gibbs.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de me reposer Patron, râla Tony.

Il s'était tourné vers Gibbs, son point abîmé crispé, ses dents serrées en un accès de colère.

- Je veux retourner chez moi, chercher ce qui a pu faire exploser mon appartement. Ce crétin ne va pas m'intimider comme ça. Me torturer, et peut-être…faire de moi un assassin…Et puis quoi après ? Vous découper en petits morceaux devant mes yeux? Patron…Je veux enquêter. Je te jure que je te serai plus utile à vos côtés. Je veux vous aider!

-Non.

-Patron. Tu ne peux pas me laisser avec ça sur la conscience. Laisse-moi venir avec toi.

-Non.

-Pat….

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Tony. Personne n'est mort. Je te l'ai promis.

Il repartit vers l'ascenseur, silencieusement, laissant son agent se calmer sous les bavardages de Ducky.

* * *

Quand il remonta vers son bureau, il trouva McGee penché sur le téléphone portable de Tony, pendant que Ziva téléphonait.

Le bleu leva les yeux vers lui, et lança aussitôt, en tendant l'appareil :

-Il le suivait, Patron. Cet enfoiré avait placé une puce dans le portable de Tony, lors de son enlèvement. Il savait que Tony n'était pas chez lui quand il a fait exploser son appartement.

-C'était une mise en scène, commenta Gibbs.

-Une manière morbide de lui dire qu'il ne l'oublie pas, acheva Tim.

Ziva raccrocha le téléphone et intervint aussitôt : « Il n'y a apparemment pas de victime, Gibbs. Le voisin de Tony était parti faire une course quand l'immeuble a explosé. Les alentours étaient vides, et l'explosion n'a pas touchée le reste du voisinage. »

Gibbs se sentit aussitôt soulagé. Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé. Personne n'était mort. Il contacta aussitôt Tony pour l'en informer. Il entendit que le jeune homme, débarrassé de se fardeau, reprenait de la force. Son soulagement était perceptible, dans le timbre de sa voix, dans sa respiration, dans les mots qu'il utilisa.

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers McGee, qui s'était plongé sur son clavier, pianotant à une allure qui ne lui permettait pas de voir ses doigts se mouvoir sur le clavier. Il regarda quelques secondes le jeune informaticien s'acharner, avant que celui-ci ne le remarque. McGee s'expliqua aussitôt :

-J'ai voulu remonter à la source de l'email, Patron.

-Et ?

-Notre homme est malin, il est passé par un enchevêtrement de réseau qui passe de Singapour à Paris, en repartant par Sidney…C'est un substitut de…

-MCGEE !

-Pardon Patron. Il est bien caché.

-Tu me trouves d'où vient cet email, McGee, même si tu dois pirater les comptes de la Nasa pour ça, rugit Gibbs.

Il se tourna vers l'Israélienne. Celle-ci s'était posé contre son bureau, le regard fixé sur le bureau de Tony, ses mains écrasant le bord de son propre meuble, laissant ses jointures blanchir sous la force qu'elle y infligeait.

-Ziva.

Elle tourna son regard vers lui. Il y lu son angoisse pendant une seconde, avant qu'elle ne remette son masque, et avance vers lui d'un pas confiant.

-Oui ?

-Prends tes affaires.

Il lui indiqua du menton le sac à dos posé sur le bord du bureau.

-On va chez Dinozzo.

* * *

Tony fit un petit signe à Ducky avant de s'engouffrer de nouveau dans l'ascenseur. Il soupira, hésitant sur l'étage à choisir. Il appuya finalement sur un des boutons et attendit que les portes s'ouvrent. Il avait hésité à aller voir Abby, mais ne se sentait pas d'humeur à entendre la jeune femme le consoler d'avoir perdu son appartement. Il sentait déjà qu'elle le torturerait à coup de méga calins, qu'elle le forcerait à manger cette chose poisseuse qu'elle appelait le « Happy-Abby-Anti-Pensées-Noires », et peut-être même, qu'elle l'obligerait à faire un câlin à Bert, l'hippopotame. Il n'en avait pas le cœur. Il voulait un petit instant de tranquillité pour réfléchir. Se poser. Avancer sur l'enquête à sa manière, en réfléchissant le plus possible à chercher qui pourrait bien être son éventuel agresseur.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un long couloir orangé. Il avança d'un pas vif jusqu'à la quatrième porte sur sa gauche. Il ouvrit celle-ci. C'était une salle de pause vide, peu utilisée par les agents du NCIS car faiblement éclairée, le manque de fenêtre s'y faisant cruellement sentir. Il s'y trouvait un distributeur de boisson, deux tables entourées de quelques chaises et un petit canapé rouge.

Il s'allongea sur le canapé rouge, sa tête posée sur l'accoudoir, ses pieds pendant dans le vide de l'autre côté du meuble. Il balança ceux-ci de haut en bas, le regard fixé sur le plafond, perdu dans ses pensées.

_J'ai tout perdu._

_Mon appartement._

_Mes DVD. Oh. Adieu collection de magnums collector._

_Mes meubles._

_Mes costumes. Mes chemises. Mes cravates. Mes chaussures. Et bien…Armani et Dior vont faire fortune._

_Mes souvenirs. _

_Il s'est bien amusé à me les arracher. A réduire en cendres tout ce que j'aimais. Crétin. On n'intimide pas un Dinozzo comme ça._

_Qui peut bien m'en vouloir à ce point là ? _

_Jeanne ? Non. Elle ne pourrait pas. Elle n'est pas assez noire. On s'est aimé. On s'est quitté. Mais on ne s'est pas détestés._

_Enfin j'espère._

_Les autres coupables ? Je suis sur que non. Trop facile. _

_Qui ?_

…

Il rouvrit les yeux, au bout de ce long moment de silence, où il s'était perdu dans ses pensées. Il regarda l'horloge. Celle-ci indiquait qu'il était quinze heures. Il s'était posé une demi-heure dans ce canapé.

Il décida de s'octroyer un petit encas, afin d'éclaircir ses idées, brouillées par ce petit moment de réflexion. Il avança vers le distributeur et y glissa une pièce. Une canette de soda en sortit aussitôt. Il la porta à ses lèvres, se délectant de la sensation d'énergie que lui donnait la boisson. Il reposait la canette, s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce, quand la porte de la petite salle s'ouvrit face à lui.

* * *

Ziva et Gibbs avaient passé la scène au peigne fin. Il s'avérait que l'objet de l'explosion était une bombe qui s'enclenchait par télécommande, placée grossièrement devant la porte de Tony. Gibbs décrocha son téléphone pour contacter McGee.

-Nous avons une piste Tim, cria l'homme dans le téléphone pour couvrir le bruit des pompiers s'activant derrière lui, il faut que tu me retrouves toutes les images de caméra qui montre l'entrée de l'immeuble de Tony. L'homme qui a posé la bombe et forcément passé ici entre …Tim ?

-Patron….

La voix de l'agent était angoissée. Gibbs fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi ?

-C'était un piège Patron, une diversion.

-Que…Attend, deux secondes.

Il entendait mal à travers l'appareil, à cause du bruit des sirènes derrière lui. Il avança rapidement jusqu'à son véhicule, se mettant à l'abri du bruit ambiant. Il posa de nouveau le portail sur son oreille.

-Que dis-tu ?

-Il voulait nous attirer loin de Tony…

-Quoi ? Aboya Gibbs. Pourquoi tu…

-J'ai fini de tracer son signal il y a quelques secondes. Il…Il est ici Patron. Dans les locaux du NCIS.

* * *

_Et voilaaaaaaaaaa! _

_J'espère que ça vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire et/ou du chapitre!_


	11. Face à face

_Hello!Merci à tous pour vos reviews, qui font vraiment très plaisir!  
_

_La suite de l'histoire...!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 11**

-Bonjour, souffla l'homme en fermant la porte derrière lui, le visage tourné vers l'agent.

Dinozzo regarda l'inconnu avancer devant lui, le regard empli de curiosité. Il semblait avoir un fort accent, typique des pays de l'est de l'Europe. C'était un homme blond aux cheveux coupés courts, la mâchoire carrée sur un visage aux yeux trop petits, une trentaine d'année, grand et costaud, un tas de muscles, façon Taub. Il portait un jean et un pull noir, qui ne permettaient pas de deviner quoi que ce soit sur le service où travaillait l'homme. Ses traits étaient emplis d'une sympathie feinte, mais un sourire carnassier annihilait cette tentative. Tony cru reconnaître son visage, sans pour autant savoir où il l'avait déjà aperçu.

-Bonjour.

Il jeta un regard étonné à l'homme alors qu'un long silence tombait dans la pièce. Celui-ci paraissait totalement déplacé dans les locaux du NCIS, par son apparence, mais aussi ce regard étrange, presque fou, comme décalé par rapport aux autres agents et personnels travaillant ici.

-On se connaît peut-être ? Vous êtes de quel service ?

L'homme ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'avancer vers le distributeur, placé à droite de la porte et d'y donner un grand coup d'épaule. Une canette tomba aussitôt, qu'il bu devant les yeux amusés de Dinozzo.

-Waw…Pratique quand on n'a pas de monnaie, ironisa Tony. Vous ne m'avez pas répondu, vous êtes …?

-Jorj Beltom. Tu ne me connais pas Tony, mais moi si. Très bien.

Tony comprit aussitôt. Il posa sa main valide sur sa poche, mais ne tata que le vide. Il jura intérieurement. Il avait laissé son arme dans son tiroir. Il savait que cet homme n'était pas en salle de pause pour parler football, filles ou films. Il était là pour lui. L'agent prit instinctivement une attitude défensive, relevant le menton, et plaçant instinctivement son poing en avant, alors qu'il se positionnait à 3 mètres de Beltom, sur le côté de la pièce. La porte était à cinq pas de lui, sur son côté gauche.

-C'est très cliché, ça, Beltom… Le coup du « Je vous connais…GnaGnaGna… ». On dirait une réplique de film bâclé.

-Désolé de vous soumettre à mon manque de répartie en matière de menace…

Tout en discutant, Tony tentait, le plus discrètement possible de se positionner vers la porte. Son adversaire ne fut cependant pas dupe, et se glissa devant celle-ci, coupant net l'italien dans son élan.

-Alors, si vous me connaissez tant que ça, dites moi…Vous savez qu'un imbécile dans votre genre ne va pas m'effrayer ?

-Je sais surtout que vous êtes blessé, et que vous n'avez pas d'arme.

Il regardait l'agent avec un sourire conquérant alors qu'il sortait un pistolet gris de sa poche, pointant l'arme sur le visage de l'italien. Tony jeta un bref regard sur celle-ci, mais ne montra aucune réaction, ne voulant pas que son adversaire puisse penser une seconde qu'il était intimidé. Il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Ok, il était certes blessé et désarmé face à un crétin de Mini-Taub qui lui pointait son arme dessus, mais il était aussi Tony Dinozzo, agent du NCIS. Et Tony Dinozzo ne s'effrayait pas pour ça. Il allait mettre Blondie à terre en quelques secondes, et après… Après il irait boire un bon verre de bourbon avec Gibbs, pour se féliciter de n'être plus menacé par un sadique tortionnaire. Car cet homme était certainement son commanditaire. Monsieur « Il ».

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'arme pour botter le cul d'un petit blondinet dans ton genre, parole d'italien.

L'homme éclata de rire, devant la répartie de l'agent. Il reprit au bout de quelques secondes, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres :

-Au fait… Désolé pour ton appartement… As-tu apprécié ma petite vidéo ?

-Même pas en HD, c'était minable.

-Je regrette de ne pas m'être attaqué à ta petite mustang aussi…Ce soir, je le ferai tiens…Ca me fera un bon feu de cheminée.

-Ce soir, tu seras dans un casier de la morgue, Machin.

-Non…Pas moi, Tony…Pas moi…

Son sourire s'agrandit quand il appuya sur la gâchette, visant la tête de l'agent.

* * *

Tony bascula d'un bond derrière le canapé, évitant un premier tir de l'homme. Il retomba sur son bras valide, et s'appuya dessus pour se rééquilibrer. L'homme le visait de nouveau. Il se décida immédiatement. Il n'avait pas d'arme et devait donc l'affronter au corps à corps. Il prit appui sur ses jambes et se jeta violemment sur l'individu, son coude tapant sur le poignet de l'agresseur. Jorg lâcha l'arme sous le coup et bascula sur le distributeur, entraînant Tony dans sa chute. Ils se cognèrent tout deux l'épaule contre la machine, la faisant sauvagement voler en éclat. Le plâtre de Tony se fissura sous l'impact, lui envoya une violente douleur dans l'épaule et le torse. Il sentit que sa plaie s'était de nouveau ouverte sous le choc, imbibant le plâtre de son sang. Il chancela, une seconde, sous l'effet de la douleur.

Le blond en profita pour lancer un violet coup de poing dans le visage de Tony. Il sentit sa lèvre se fendre sous l'impact, mais ne lâcha pas pour autant son adversaire. Il envoya un coup de genou dans le ventre de son agresseur, le faisant hurler de douleur. Celui-ci replia aussitôt une jambe sous Tony, et le poussa aussi violemment qu'il le pu vers l'arrière. Tony alla rebondir contre le mur. Il sentit son crâne résonner dans sa tête, tandis que l'homme se mouvait d'un rapide mouvement. Le blond recula de quelques pas, attrapa le pistolet qui avait volé sur le sol, et se cala contre le mur, laissant un espace de quelques pas entre lui et Tony. L'italien calcula aussitôt que cet espace l'empêcherait de sauter sur lui pour l'empêcher de tirer. Ou alors, il se prendrait probablement une balle avant de réagir. L'homme se protégeait efficacement.

-Pas mal le Dinozzo, tu te bats bien.

Il passa sa main sous son nez, effaçant une trainée de son sang.

-J'en dirai pas autant de toi, Blondie, répondit Tony d'un ton sarcastique.

-Dinozzo…Tu sais que je vais te tuer. Ca ne sert à rien du lutter…

-Pfff, tu me fais rire avec tes menaces Machinchose… Je t'écrase en un claquement de doigt.

-Fais tes prières, Tony…

-Ca aussi c'est cliché ! Oh et une mauviette comme toi n'arriverait même pas à me faire une égratignure.

L'homme jeta un regard vers le plâtre fissuré et ensanglanté de Tony. Un vilain rictus se dessina sur son visage.

-On va dire que ton bras ne saigne pas alors.

-Ca ? C'est ce que ton crétin d'homme de main m'a fait, ce n'est pas toi.

-Ce n'est pas « mon » homme de main, Tony. C'est le sien. Moi je ne suis là que pour te tuer, et m'enrichir. Oh et si ce n'est pas moi qui m'en charge, « Il » le fera de toute façon. Mais autant lui faciliter le travail! Je suis quand même payé pour ça.

L'agent serra les dents. Son adversaire n'était donc pas son commanditaire. Encore un clébard envoyé par l'inconnu pour avoir sa peau.

-Et par qui es-tu payé, Blondie ?

-Un homme qui t'en veut énormément. Il est prêt à me payer une fortune pour que je te fasse la peau. Saches que si jamais tu arrives à t'en sortir aujourd'hui, ce qui est très peu probable, étant donné que personne ne sait que nous sommes ici, et donc, personne ne viendra te sauver – cette fois- ….Il te fera souffrir…Encore et encore.

Il ricanait à présent, voyant le regard enragé de Tony sur lui.

-Il connaît tes points faibles…Il tuera ceux que tu aimes, comme ce vieux gars aux cheveux gris, ou alors la petite gothique avec son collier de chien, par exemple, pour que tu souffres le plus possible. Puis il t'achèvera quand tu ne seras plus qu'une loque humaine seule au monde, écrasée par ta conscience.

Dinozzo serra les dents, fulminant, pendant la tirade de l'homme. Non…Il avait prononcé ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Il n'était plus le seul à être en danger. Ses proches étaient en danger. Ziva, Gibbs, McGee, Abby… Personne ne leur fera de mal. Même s'il devait y laisser sa peau.

Il crispa son poing, avant de se jeter de toute sa force sur l'individu. Celui-ci réagit immédiatement, et tira, le corps de Tony à quelques centimètres du sien.

* * *

-J'entend des coups de feu ! Hurla McGee dans l'oreillette, Gibbs étant à l'autre bout du fil.

Il était suivi de plusieurs agents du NCIS. Il avait localisé le portable de l'homme dans cet étage du NCIS, mais n'avait put localiser la pièce exacte. Il couru vers la porte du fond, d'où provenait la détonation. Il envoya un violent coup de pied dans la porte, et braqua son arme dans la pièce, tout en observant la scène.

Il vit d'abord Dinozzo. Celui-ci tenait son épaule ensanglantée de sa main droite, et avait baissé son visage, de façon à ce qu'il ne pu voir son expression tout de suite. Il remarqua cependant que le visage de l'italien était plus pâle que jamais. Son plâtre avait explosé, et des multiples éclats blancs se trouvaient à ses pieds. Face à lui, un homme gisait sur le sol, les yeux clos, une longue tâche violacée se formant sur son visage.

Dinozzo leva les yeux vers lui, et il pu remarquer l'expression de ses yeux, nerveuse et fatiguée, alors que l'agent indiquait du menton la chaise dépareillée qui gisait à côté du corps. Tony se mit à sourire nerveusement, malgré le sang qui affluait entre ses doigts.

-Les chaises…McRetard. Moins bien que les armes, mais tout aussi utile pour combattre un crétin vantard. Si lui sait se servir d'une arme…Moi…J'aime bien les films à l'eau de rose.

* * *

_Et voila! _

_Un avis?_


	12. A bas les aiguilles

_Bonjour à tous! Voici un épisode plutôt calme, mais comme on dit "Le calme avant la tempête" ;)_

_Sinon, j'ai fini d'écrire l'histoire, qui fais 25 chapitres au total. Maintenant, je m'interroge à en écrire une deuxième, ayant eu une idée d'histoire dernièrement. Vous aurez peut-être une nouvelle longue fic (avec Mr Tony en héros principal, bien sur) à la suite de celle-ci. Vais encore y réfléchir ;)_

_Bon assez de blabla. Place à nos enquêteurs préférés!_

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Gibbs entra d'un pas rapide dans le bâtiment du NCIS, suivi de Ziva. Il vit l'agent McGee discutant avec plusieurs membres du NCIS, penchés sur leurs carnets et notant précisément tout ce qu'il écrivait. A quelques pas de lui se tenait le directeur Vance. Il hurlait contre les membres de la sécurité, visiblement de très mauvaise humeur.

Il avança vers McGee et lui fit un petit signe du menton. Celui-ci indiqua aussitôt à ses interlocuteurs qu'il revenait, et parti rejoindre son chef et sa collègue.

-Tony ? Grogna Gibbs, les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées.

-Ca va Chef. Son adversaire lui a tiré dessus, mais il a réussi à l'éviter. L'homme a juste frôlé son plâtre, qui a éclaté. Par contre, Tony a eu quelques points de suture qui se sont ouverts pendant la bagarre. Un médecin est en train de le soigner.

-Où ? L'interrogea Ziva en jetant un regard circulaire sur la pièce.

-Il est dans la salle de réunion, avec Abby. On a beau eu insister, il n'a pas voulu aller à l'hôpital. Le médecin va lui refaire son plâtre ici.

Ziva leva les yeux au ciel. Gibbs se contenta de froncer de nouveau les sourcils. Il se lança vers l'ascenseur, suivit des deux agents, tout en questionnant McGee :

- Que sait-on sur l'homme ?

-Il s'appelle Jorj Beltom, répondit McGee. D'origine russe, vit aux Etats-Unis depuis 4 ans. Une dizaine de crimes à notre connaissance, pour le moment.

Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Gibbs jeta un œil mauvais aux agents se sécurité avant que la porte se ferme sur eux.

-Comment est-il entré ici ? Gronda Gibbs.

-Il était là depuis déjà plusieurs semaines, Chef. En tant qu'agent de nettoyage…Il avait prévu d'attaquer Tony depuis bien longtemps, si…

-Si le premier ne réussissait pas à le tuer, acheva Gibbs. Ce n'est pas notre commanditaire, n'est ce pas ?

McGee jeta un œil vers Ziva et Gibbs. Tous deux étaient tendus, attendant la réponse. Il secoua négativement la tête. Gibbs serra les poings, alors que Ziva lançait une injure en hébreu.

La porte s'ouvrit sur leur étage. Gibbs passa devant eux et se lança vers son bureau. Par dessus son épaule, Il lança à McGee, d'une voix tonitruante:

-Amenez le en salle d'interrogatoire, je vais lui faire cracher ses aveux, même ceux qu'il n'aura pas commis.

-Impossible Chef. Tony l'a bien amoché en lui lançant une chaise au visage, et en lui envoyant quelques coups bien placés avant qu'il ne se relève. Il est encore inconscient.

Gibbs jeta un regard féroce vers McGee. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, d'un air désolé.

-Vous me trouvez tout ce que vous pouvez sur cet individu, cherchez s'il a un lien possible avec nos suspects, qu'ils puissent être amis, voisins, ou qu'ils se soient simplement croisés quelque part. Je veux un rapport avant demain matin ! Ordonna-t-il aux deux agents, avant de bifurquer dans le couloir, vers la salle de réunion.

* * *

Tony grimaça quand le médecin lui planta une nouvelle fois l'aiguille dans la peau. Il jeta un regard sur Abby. Celle-ci lui répondit avec un grand sourire.

-Tony, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as mal ?

Il hocha la tête négativement, ce qui fut aussitôt démenti quand le médecin le fit de nouveau grimacer.

-Ce n'est qu'une petite aiguille. De rien du tout, le réconforta t'elle en prenant sa main.

-Hum hum.

Il soupira de bonheur quand le médecin reposa l'aiguille. Celui-ci imbiba un coton de désinfectant, avant de l'appliquer sur la plaie.

-Je hais les aiguilles, Abby, confessa l'agent.

La gothique eu un petit rire. Elle but une gorgée de son verre de caféine, les yeux sur Tony, avant de s'esclaffer : « Tu n'as pas peur quand on te menace avec un couteau ou une arme, mais tu hais les aiguilles ! ».

-C'est pas pareil Abby. C'est comme si tu comparais ton amour des têtes de mort avec une passion pour la mort.

-Mais j'aime la mort, Tony. Quand elle est loin de moi et de ceux que j'aime. Trèèèèès loin !

Elle lui décocha un sourire angélique avant de se lever d'un bond, envoyant ses couettes voler autour de son visage.

-Bon mon Tony adoré, j'y retourne, j'ai le portable de Beltom à étudier. Je vais chercher s'il a des emails et des appels qui pourraient être intéressants. Essaye de rester en vie, oki ?

-Oki…

Il leva son pouce vers elle, tout en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.

-Promis, adorable gothique.

Elle lui fit un petit bisou sur la joue avant de se diriger vers la porte. Celle-ci se referma sur elle, pour se rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard sur une jeune femme vêtue d'une tenue d'infirmière. Elle s'approcha de lui, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il la reconnu aussitôt comme la jeune infirmière qui l'avait soigné lors de sa première visite à l'hôpital, il y a quelques jours. Son visage s'éclaircit, prenant son air charmeur.

* * *

La jeune femme s'adressa au médecin, son regard toujours posé sur Tony « Bonjour Docteur, j'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pu, dès que j'ai eu votre message ». Puis, elle se pencha vers l'épaule de Dinozzo, jetant un regard vers sa plaie.

-Monsieur Dinozzo…Vous avez de nouveau ouvert votre plaie…

-Rien que pour vous revoir…Répondit-il d'une voix enjôleuse, en lui jetant un regard appréciateur.

-Vous avez de la chance que je sois l'infirmière vivant la plus près d'ici…

Elle minaudait d'une petite voix, tout en regardant l'épaule de Tony. Le médecin lui tendit une bande de plâtre, qu'elle posa sur son bras, touchant par la même occasion un bout de sa peau. Elle laissa sa main quelques secondes de plus sur la peau de l'agent. Celui-ci jeta un regard amusé sur le visage de la jeune femme.

-Je sens que je vais me casser le deuxième bras pour me faire soigner par vous, lança t'il en jetant un grand sourire à la jolie blonde.

Il pouvait la dévisager autant qu'il le pouvait pendant qu'elle le soignait. Il se dit qu'elle ressemblait à une poupée, avec ses grands yeux bleus en amande ourlés de longs cils, sa bouche en forme de cœur et ses longs cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, en une cascade de boucles blondes.

-Vous ne m'avez pas donné votre prénom, belle inconnue…

Il sourit en voyant l'infirmière rougir, alors que le médecin fronçait les sourcils.

-Elena, susurra t'elle.

-Joli prénom… Alors Elena, ça vous dirait de prendre un repas ensemble un de ces jours ?

-Monsieur Dinozzo…

-Appelez moi Tony, la coupa t'il.

-Je…On verra quand vous serez rétabli… Tony (elle avait murmuré son prénom d'une voix sensuelle), peut-être pour un café ?

Il allait répondre quelque chose quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se tourna et aperçut Gibbs, à quelques centimètres de lui, qui le fixait sourcils froncés, les mains croisés sur son torse.

-Patron, tu … Euh… Tu es là…Depuis longtemps ? Bafouilla-t-il.

Gibbs ne répondit pas, se contentant de lancer une petite tape derrière la tête de son agent.

* * *

Gibbs attendit sans un mot que Tony finisse de se faire soigner, regardant les gestes de l'infirmière et du médecin, occupé à s'affairer sur le bras de l'italien. Son bras était de nouveau posé sur son torse, son épaule torturée lui empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement pour qu'il puisse guérir correctement.

Il se leva en même temps que son agent, quand le médecin et l'infirmière eurent fini leurs soins. Ceux-ci se glissèrent hors de la pièce, pendant que Tony attrapait sa chemise ensanglantée. L'agent soupira. Gibbs lui lança un petit regard interrogatif.

-J'aimais bien cette chemise… Soupira Tony en montrant la tâche de sang qui imbibait l'épaule et la manche.

Il vit son patron faire une petite grimace, entre le sourire et le soupir, avant de lui lancer un petit sachet en plastique.

-Tiens, mets ça et suis-moi.

Tony reconnu les quelques affaires de rechange qu'il gardait au NCIS pour les longues périodes d'enquête où il ne rentrait pas chez lui. Il remercia Gibbs d'un hochement de tête, piocha une chemise bleue dans le sachet et l'enfila, passant maladroitement son bras blessé dans la manche. Il suivi ensuite Gibbs, jusqu'à la voiture de celui-ci.

* * *

-On va où Patron ?

Il espérait que celui-ci allait lui répondre un truc genre « j'ai une piste », ou « enquêter », mais pas… « On va chez moi ». Il regarda Gibbs avec des yeux effarés, attendant confirmation.

-On va chez toi ?

-Oui. Pourquoi, ça te dérange ?

-Euh.

Répondre « oui » aurait été un suicide, regard fulminant que lui jetait Gibbs en preuve. Hors, il était trop jeune pour mourir. Il s'installa sur le siège passager avec un petit soupir. Il attendait avec impatience le moment où il serait débarrassé de ce plâtre et de ce commanditaire à la noix pour enfin retrouver un semblant de liberté.

-Non...J'adore aller chez toi, Patron.

-Fais en pas trop, Tony.

-Hum. Oui. Ok.

* * *

Gibbs avait les yeux rivés sur la route, les mains crispées sur le volant. Encore une fois, Tony était passé près de la mort. Encore une fois, il avait failli perdre Anthony Dinozzo, son agent numéro un. Son ami. La prochaine fois serait peut-être celle de trop.

Il appuya sur l'accélérateur à l'évocation de cette idée. Non. Il ne permettrait pas la mort de son agent.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur celui-ci. Tony regardait la route défiler par la fenêtre, occultant totalement sa présence. Il devait être en train de ruminer le fait qu'il l'ai embarqué ainsi dans la voiture, sans lui demander. Mais il savait que sinon, l'agent aurait été dormir dans un hôtel, à la portée de tout danger. Il serait en sécurité chez lui. En sécurité pour cette nuit.

Il grinça des dents. Il allait devoir lui dire. Lui annoncer « La » nouvelle. Mais il ne savait comment. Connaissant le caractère de son agent, celui-ci serait furieux. Mais il devait le faire.

Pour lui.

* * *

_Alors, à votre avis, quelle est cette nouvelle?_

_Une petite review peut-être? Suis tellement contente quand j'ai un petit commentaire :)  
_


	13. Une nuit chez Gibbs

_Hello! _

_Comme je suis super sympa et que je n'avais pas envie de vous faire attendre, je vous poste la suite plus tôt que prévu...:)_

_Je tenais encore une fois à vous remercier pour vos commentaires! Ca me fait très plaisir, aussi bien par les personnes qui poste une review à chaque chapitre (merciiiiiiiiiiiiiii) que les nouveaux lecteurs que je découvre au fil des chapitres! Merci, merci et merci. _

_Et maintenant place à notre italien préféré!_

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Gibbs alluma la lumière du salon. Il indiqua à son agent le canapé, pendant qu'il enlevait sa veste et l'accrochait à la patère, dans l'entrée. Il alla ensuite dans la cuisine.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose, Dinozzo ? Demanda t-il tandis qu'il sortait une bouteille de whisky du placard.

-Veux bien.

Il attrapa deux verres et en versa une longue rasade. Puis il attrapa un petit paquet de biscuits apéritifs aux olives dans le placard. Il posa le tout sur un petit plateau gris et se rendit dans le salon. Il y trouva son agent assis sur le canapé, les deux pieds sur la table basse, la tête posée sur le dossier, les yeux fermés. Il s'installa alors à côté de celui-ci, posa à son tour les pieds sur la table basse, à côté du plateau, et bu une gorgée de sa boisson.

Ils n'avaient échangés que quelques mots depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le NCIS. Tony était resté silencieux dans la voiture, tandis que lui-même était perdu dans ses pensées. Il jeta un regard sur l'agent, avant de s'humecter les lèvres. Il devait lui annoncer. Il craignait sa réaction, mais il se devait de le faire, de lui dire.

Il allait commencer quand il entendit un petit raclement de gorge. Il stoppa net et tourna la tête vers son agent. Celui-ci avait ouvert ses yeux, et le regardait fixement. Il voyait ses lèvres trembler légèrement, signe qu'il cherchait à lui dire quelque chose, mais ne savait pas comment débuter. Il but une gorgée de sa boisson, laissant le liquide brûler sa gorge et envahir son corps, avant de souffler, les yeux posés sur son verre:

-Qu'y a-t-il Dinozzo ?

Celui-ci attrapa un biscuit, l'enfourna, mâchant lentement, les yeux rivés sur le poste de télévision fermé. Il hésita un long moment, avant de murmurer:

-Patron, je…Quand je me suis battu avec Beltom, il m'a dit quelque chose…

Il ferma les yeux. Il entendit de nouveau l'homme ricaner _« Il connaît tes points faibles…Il tuera ceux que tu aimes, pour que tu souffres le plus possible »._

-Il vous a menacé, Patron. Toi, Ziva, McGee, Abby… Il a menacé de tuer… ceux que j'aimais.

Gibbs crispa sa main autour de son verre. Tony allait encore moins apprécier ce qu'il allait lui dire.

-Nous sommes moins en danger que toi, Tony. Il a déjà tenté de te faire tuer deux fois. Il t'a torturé. Il a brûlé ton appartement. Il a réussi à faire intégrer le NCIS à un est fort, très fort. Et il est prêt à tout pour te tuer.

-Justement Patron. Imagine qu'il s'attaque à l'un d'entre vous.

-Ça n'arrivera pas. Je suis là pour ça.

La réponse avait fusé, catégorique. Tony arqua un sourcil vers son patron, doutant mais restant silencieux. Ils restèrent ainsi, sans parler un long moment, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, buvant à petites gorgées leurs verres et picorant les apéritifs. Gibbs savait que le moment était venu d'annoncer la nouvelle à son agent. Il en avait pris la décision après avoir entendu McGee lui annoncer que l'homme était entré au NCIS. Tony n'avait été que trop menacé dans cette histoire, et allait finir par y laisser sa peau s'il ne faisait rien. Il ne supporterait pas ça. Son agent, son meilleur agent ne devait pas mourir. Dut-il prendre cette décision.

-Tony.

Le jeune homme le regarda. Il avait perçu le changement de ton dans la voix de son supérieur. Celui-ci avait plus grondé que parlé, et il pressentait qu'il n'allait pas lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

-Je t'envoie à l'étranger, Tony, probablement à Paris ou Londres, sous protection. Le temps que l'on puisse résoudre cette affaire. Tu es bien trop en danger ici.

L'agent se leva, son visage blême exprimant sa fureur. Il tenait son verre serré dans sa main valide, crispant son poing dessus, comme l'avait fait quelques instants plus tôt Gibbs. Il braqua son regard empli de fureur sur son patron.

-Quoi ?

-Tu pars. A l'étranger. Je t'y envoie sous protection.

-PAS QUESTION ! Rugit-il.

Gibbs s'était levé à son tour, après avoir posé son verre sur la table. Il se mit face à Dinozzo, la table de salon les séparant.

-Tu n'as pas le choix Tony, aboya Gibbs à son tour. Il est hors de question que tu restes ici à sa portée. Si cet homme a pu aussi facilement mettre ta vie en danger, il peut très bien te tuer d'une balle dans la tête quand tu sortiras de cette maison.

Il vit le poing de Tony blanchir autour du verre qu'il tenait. L'objet se brisa en morceau, entamant la paume de l'agent. Celui-ci ne parut même pas s'en rendre compte, son regard furieux fixé sur Gibbs.

-Tu ne m'éloigneras pas de mon équipe, rétorqua t'il d'une voix blanche.

-C'est MON équipe, Tony. Tu es MON agent, et je fais ce qu'il faut pour te protéger, que ça te plaise ou non, gronda Gibbs.

-Je ne permettrais pas que vous mettiez vos vies en danger pour résoudre cette enquête, alors que je serai bloqué dans un autre pays à me prélasser ! Explosa Tony, levant son poing blessé vers Gibbs.

-ET MOI JE NE PERMETTRAIS PAS QUE TU MEURS !

Ils restèrent quelques instants à se fixer, se jetant des regards furieux. Au bout de quelques instants, Tony murmura d'une voix blanche : « Puisque tu ne veux pas que TON agent soit en danger, je demanderai dès demain à changer d'équipe à Vance. Si je ne suis plus dans ton équipe, je n'ai plus d'ordre à recevoir de toi ».

Il quitta la salle d'un pas nerveux, suivi des yeux par Gibbs, furibond.

* * *

Tony entra dans la première pièce qu'il trouva à sa droite. Il tâtonna le mur du bout des doigts jusqu'à trouver l'interrupteur. La lumière se fut sur une petite salle de bain blanche, tout juste grande pour qu'il puisse faire un pas. Il observa la pièce et y découvrit un petit lavabo de faïence blanche, un recoin derrière lequel se trouvait la douche et un petit meuble où étaient posés quelques serviettes. La pièce avait une seconde porte, entrouverte. Il poussa celle-ci. Elle donnait sur une petite chambre. Le sol était fait d'un parquet gris, les murs étaient blancs et en son milieu trônait un lit en bois, recouvert d'une couverture grise et entouré de deux chevets. Sur la gauche, face à la fenêtre, il vit une grande armoire en bois, de la même teinte que le lit. Celle-ci était ouverte, et il aperçut qu'elle était vide.

« La chambre d'ami » se dit-il. Il dormirait donc ici ce soir. Il n'en sortirait que demain matin, pour aller au NCIS et rencontrer le directeur Vance.

Ses poings se serrèrent de nouveau en pensant aux directives de Gibbs. Quitter le pays ? Laisser son équipe en plan, alors que l'homme voulait s'attaquer à eux ? Il savait que Gibbs ne voulait que le protéger, mais Gibbs n'était pas immortel. Ziva non plus. Même si ses trois collègues, Gibbs, Ziva et Tim savaient se servir d'une arme, Abby, elle, ne saurait pas aussi bien se défendre. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser en plan, pas maintenant. Même si ça devait lui coûter son équipe. Vance lui proposerait peut-être de rejoindre un autre service, où de diriger une équipe. Il pourrait ainsi veiller sur ses collègues, tout en restant sur place.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, passant sa main sous l'eau, effaçant ainsi les petites coupures que le verre brisé avait laissé sur sa peau. Il entreprit ensuite de remplir le petit lavabo d'eau froid. Une fois celui-ci plein, il approcha son visage à quelques centimètres de l'eau et s'aspergea le visage. La sensation du froid piquetant sa peau lui fit du bien, et il renouvela le fait plusieurs fois. Il se sécha ensuite, et retourna dans la chambre, entreprenant d'enlever ses chaussures. Il posa son arme, qu'il avait récupérée suite à l'agression, et son portable sur le chevet. Il entraperçut par la fenêtre que la nuit était tombée. Il éteignit la lumière et entreprit, dans l'obscurité, de s'allonger sur le lit, revoyant encore et encore sa dispute avec Gibbs, tenta encore et encore de trouver les mots qui persuaderaient son patron de le laisser sur place, et donc, de ne pas le faire quitter la team. Le quitter lui…Son chef, son ami, son mentor…Celui qui ressemblait le plus à un père dans sa vie.

* * *

Son portable vibra sur la table de chevet, le faisant violemment sursauter. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, se demandant où il était, avant de se souvenir qu'il passait la nuit chez Gibbs. Il s'était endormi au bout de quelques heures, et il faisait maintenant nuit noire dans la pièce. Il tendit la main vers l'appareil, et le posa maladroitement contre son oreille. Il décrocha en grommelant :

-'llo ?

-Monsieur Dinozzo…Lui répondit une suave voix masculine. Vous avez réussi à esquiver mes deux premières attaques, félicitations…

Il se redressa d'un bond dans le lit. Sa voix était tendue quand il répondit, ironiquement « Vous devriez peut-être arrêter de prendre des gamins en homme de main, ça serait plus simple… »

L'homme lui répondit par un long rire grave. Puis il reprit, au bout de quelques secondes « Je pense qu'il est temps de nous rencontrer Anthony ».

-Qui va m'en obliger ? Cracha l'agent.

Il s'était levé du lit et tournait dans la pièce, tel un lion en cage.

-Vous vous rappelez ce que j'ai fais à votre appartement, Anthony ? J'ai également placé plusieurs petites bombes dans d'autres endroits, comme l'appartement de mademoiselle David ou encore… celui de mademoiselle Sciuto.

Tony blanchit. Beltom l'avait prévenu…Ceux qu'il aimait allait être en danger.

-Je vous laisse cinq minutes pour vous rendre au coin de la rue, Anthony. Une de plus, et je fais sauter l'appartement de Ziva. Deux, celui d'Abby. Trois…Je colle une balle dans la tête de l'homme chez qui vous dormez dès qu'il sortira un orteil de chez lui. Oh…et ne vous avisez pas de les prévenir Anthony…J'ai placé leurs lignes sous écoute. Un simple appel, message ou mail…Et BOOM ! Gardez votre portable allumé, monsieur Dinozzo. Je veux entendre que vous n'alliez pas prévenir votre Patron.

Il crispa ses poings sur le téléphone, son regard nerveux perdu dans la contemplation de l'extérieur.

-A tout de suite, monsieur Dinozzo. Courrez, il ne vous reste que quatre minutes 55, s'amusa son interlocuteur.

Tony jura. Il prit son arme et la glissa dans sa ceinture. Son téléphone dans la main, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et se glissa silencieusement dans le couloir, jusqu'au salon. La pièce était vide, Gibbs ayant du partir se coucher. Il regarda sa montre. Il était cinq heures du matin. Il se faufila jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, ouvrit la porte, et se glissa silencieusement dehors, refermant la porte sur lui.

* * *

_Héhéhé * rire sadique*  
_

_Je sens que vous me trouvez beaucoup moins sympa, là, d'un coup!_

_Une petite review?_


	14. Rencontre

_Hello! Un chapitre pas des plus longs, mais plein de révélations. Et oui. Vos questions vont en partie trouver réponse ici..._

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Il longea la haie le long de la maison de Gibbs, et se lança à grande enjambées vers le coin de la rue. En arrivant à l'intersection, il vit qu'une longue berline noire était garée, tous feux éteints. Un homme en costume noir se tenait devant le véhicule. Un vrai gorille. Une montagne de muscles, qui ferait passer Taub pour un gamin de 5 ans à côté. L'homme ordonna immédiatement à Tony de lever les bras, et palpa son corps à la recherche d'une arme. Il enleva celle-ci de la ceinture de l'agent avec un petit sourire ironique. Puis il attrapa le portable toujours ouvert que Tony tenait dans sa main, le lança contre le bitume et l'écrasa de son talon. L'objet éclata en multiples morceaux.

-Et...Un tactile dernière génération! Il m'a coûté une fortune!

Il jeta une œillade moqueuse au gorille face à lui. King Kong était de retour. Quand celui-ci fut entièrement sûr que l'agent n'avait plus d'arme et de moyen de communication, il lui indiqua la portière arrière d'un petit signe du menton. Tony avança alors son bras vers la porte, l'ouvrit, et se glissa sur le siège.

La voiture était divisée en deux rangées de sièges se faisant face. Un homme était installé au milieu de la première rangée, jambes croisées, mains posées sur les genoux. Tony n'aperçut pas son visage immédiatement. En face, un molosse en costume rayé gris et noir le regardait avec attention. Il s'assit à côté de celui-ci. Le second homme, qui lui avait indiqué la portière entra, aussitôt l'agent installé sur le siège, à son tour dans la voiture. Tony regarda ses voisins. Il était entouré par deux gorilles de plus de 150 kilos de muscles, qui n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir le lâcher du regard une seconde.

Il haussa un sourcil vers le premier, à sa gauche, avant de lui faire un petit sourire ironique. Puis il tourna son visage vers l'homme assis en face de lui. Celui-ci n'était pas très costaud, ses épaules et ses longs bras fins semblant frêles dans son costume trois pièces. La quarantaine, le visage légèrement ridé au coin des yeux, les cheveux noir, parsemés de gris au niveau des tempes. Les yeux noirs de l'homme surplombaient un long nez droit et une petite bouche pincée. Tony ne le reconnut pas comme l'un des suspects qu'il avait envisagé dans sa longue liste, à l'hôpital. L'inconnu tenait une cigarette allumée dans sa main.

-Je rencontre enfin ce Monsieur « Il »! Ironisa Dinozzo en regardant l'homme dans les yeux.

-Je suis très heureux de t'avoir enfin en face de moi, Anthony, souffla l'homme.

-J'aimerais dire « De même », mais on m'a toujours dit qu'il ne fallait pas mentir, monsieur…

L'homme eut un petit sourire. Il inspira une longue bouffée de sa cigarette, tout en fixant Tony.

-McPerls. Jason McPerls.

-La honte. Maintenant la mode, c'est les Di…Comme DiCaprio, DiNozzo, vous voyez...Mais pas Mc. Ça fait McDonald, McDeluxe...Hum, quoique, avec votre costume, c'est pas mal comme surnom….

Il se tut, l'agent à sa droite lui envoyant une lourde tape dans le ventre. Il lui fallu quelques secondes avant de se relever, son sourire Dinozzoien affiché sur les lèvres.

-On en était où ? Ah oui, Mc…

-La ferme !

L'homme fulminait. Il mit quelques secondes à reprendre son calme, alors que Tony l'observait, amusé.

-Tu fais le malin, mais je vois qu'il fut très facile de te faire rappliquer…Il suffit qu'on menace tes amis, et pouf tu apparais.

Tony serra les poings. L'homme sourit en voyant cela. Il avait réussi à déstabiliser l'italien.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Dinozzo. Je ne veux que ta peau. Maintenant que tu es là…Il ne leur arrivera rien. Je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi, par contre, jubila t-il.

Ses yeux passèrent de l'épaule blessée de Tony à son visage, son regard s'émerveillant petit à petit. Il eut un petit rire méprisant.

-Je vois que mon premier homme ne t'a pas trop mal amoché ! On me l'avait rapporté, mais c'est jubilatoire de le voir ! Quel joli plâtre !

-Tu veux le même ? Rétorqua Tony. Je t'en fais un quand tu veux!

L'homme ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire sur son visage trop maigre. La répartie de Tony l'amusait au plus haut point. Il contempla longuement l'italien avant de prendre une nouvelle bouffée de cigarette. Puis il posa son regard sur les mains de Tony. L'italien lu dans ses yeux un mélange de fascination et de joie malsaine qui le fit légèrement tressaillit.

-Tony.

-Quoi?

Il se tenait sur ses gardes. Le visage de l'homme face à lui avait totalement changé. Il paraissait jubiler par avance de ce qu'il allait dire.

-J'ai bien envie de m'amuser un peu.

L'homme lança un petit regard sur ses acolytes, avant de souffler, comme frappé par un éclair de compassion:

-Coupez lui un doigt, ça sera drôle.

* * *

Tony vit le molosse qui se tenait à sa droite sortir un long couteau de sa poche. L'homme attrapa sa main d'un coup sec, la levant à la hauteur de son visage. L'italien serra les dents. Il ne pouvait même pas se défendre, coincé entre deux gorilles qui pouvaient le tuer à n'importe quel moment. Il se sentait tellement petit entre eux d'eux qu'il en aurait ri s'il n'avait pas été sur le point de perdre son index.

-Tu ne dis rien, Tony?

Il jeta un regard noir à l'homme face à lui, alors qu'il sentait la pointe du couteau s'enfoncer légèrement à la base de son doigt.

Ne pas montrer ses faiblesses. Ne pas crier. Ne pas bouger. Il ne haussa même pas un sourcil sous la menace.

Jason McPerls poussa un sifflement admiratif avant de faire un petit signe de la main à son acolyte. L'homme baissa aussitôt son couteau, avant de lancer un regard ironique à Tony. Son index était intact, mais l'avait échappé belle.

-Tu m'épates. Même pas un petit froncement de sourcil, même pas un tremblement. Vraiment...Bravo...

Nouveau regard noir de Tony. Le commanditaire le regarda quelques instants, étudiant son silence, avant de souffler lentement:

-Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi tu es là, Anthony ?

L'italien haussa une épaule en soupirant, mimant l'ennui profond.

-Je te dois bien ça avant de te tuer… Tu es là car il y a dix ans, tu as pris ma vie, Anthony.

* * *

L'agent plissa les yeux. Qu'entendait cet individu par là ?

-Tu n'étais encore qu'un jeune enquêteur, tu commençais tout juste ton service. Tu as voulu faire le beau, et tu t'es mis à enquêter sur un certain trafiquant de drogue, Neals McPerls.

Tony hoqueta. Sa première grosse affaire dans la police de Philadelphie. Il n'avait alors qu'une vingtaine d'années. Il enquêtait sur un sombre trafic de drogue ayant lieu au cœur de Philadelphie. Des jeunes femmes étaient recrutées pour avaler des petits sachets de cocaïne, afin de passer la drogue dans les aéroports, les sachets étant invisibles au creux de leurs estomacs. Des dizaines d'entre elles mourraient d'overdose, le sachet ayant eu le malheur de s'ouvrir en leur ventre. Il avait fini par prouver, à force de longues enquêtes et planques, que le chef des opérations était Neal McPerls, un riche américain vivant dans un luxueux manoir dans la banlieue de la ville.

-Tu t'es rendu dans la maison de cet homme, avec des dizaines de policiers, en plein milieu de la nuit. Tu l'as trouvé dans son lit. Tu l'as tué d'une balle en pleine tête, alors qu'il était désarmé.

Tony se rappelait. Ils avaient été chez l'individu en pleine nuit, sachant que la journée, l'homme était toujours entouré par des armées de gros bras, tous possesseurs d'armes puissantes. Ils avaient d'ailleurs du achever une dizaine d'homme avant d'arriver jusqu'à sa chambre. Il s'était finalement retrouvé seul devant la porte de la chambre, pendant que ses hommes se battaient avec les gardes. Il s'était risqué à entrer dans la pièce, et avait trouvé l'homme assis sur son lit, un long fusil à la main. Neal avait voulu lui tirer dessus, mais Tony avait eu le réflexe de se baisser, la balle était passé à quelques centimètres au dessus de ses cheveux. Il avait ensuite tiré une fois, directement dans la tête du bandit, le tuant sur le coup.

-Il n'était pas désarmé. Il avait un fusil, corrigea Tony en grognant.

-NE MENTS PAS !Hurla l'homme.

Il attrapa violemment la gorge de Tony, pendant que les gorilles le maintenant cloué au fauteuil, emprisonnant ses bras et son torse d'une poigne de fer. L'homme envoya alors une violente gifle dans le visage de Tony. La tête de celui-ci vola contre le dossier du siège, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers l'homme. Quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent de son nez sur sa chemise.

-Une chemise tout neuve…Se moqua Tony, en voyant ceci.

-Elle sera beaucoup plus imbibée de sang toute à l'heure, le menaça l'homme.

Puis il poursuivit, comme si rien n'avait eu lieu : « L'homme que tu as tué était mon père Tony. Ma mère et moi nous trouvions au Canada quand tu as tué mon père. Quand ma mère l'a su, elle a aussitôt eu une violente crise d'asthme. Je n'étais pas à côté d'elle pour la sauver. Elle est morte seule, dans sa chambre, sans sa famille autour d'elle, à cause de TOI, Tony »

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel. L'homme ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir, plongé dans ses souvenirs : « Je suis resté seul à me jurer que je vengerai la mort de mes parents. J'ai passé ses dix dernières années à reconstruire ma fortune en renouvelant le « commerce » de mon père. Maintenant je suis encore plus riche qu'il ne l'était. Maintenant, je suis bien plus puissant. »

Il tapota d'un doigt rageur le front de Tony, puis continua, d'une voix froide «Maintenant, il est temps que tu payes pour les avoir tué, Tony. Ta mort va être longue et douloureuse, je te le promets ».

Les hommes encerclèrent de nouveau le torse et le bras de Tony, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement. L'homme aspira une longue bouffée de cigarette, avant de planter le bout incandescent sur la main de Dinozzo, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur.

* * *

_Maintenant, une nouvelle question se pose..._

_Combien de chapitres Tony va t'il survivre? (Rappelez vous...Il me doit encore un œil!)_

_Ouch. Quelqu'un peut réanimer Washington-Jones?_

OoO

_Une petite review?  
_

OoO

_Sinon, euh...*Ouvre un instant pub*, J'ai commencé une nouvelle histoire sur Tony (et Gibbs, of course), qui s'appelle "Tony DiNato". Si vous voulez y jeter un coup d'œil, vous êtes les bienvenus! *Ferme son instant pub*  
_


	15. Cauchemar et réalité

_Bonjour!_

_Beaucoup se sont inquiétés de savoir ce qui allait arriver à Tony pendant les dix derniers chapitres de l'histoire ^^_

_Mais que voulez vous qu'il arrive? Suis pas sadique!_

_Si? Ah...Mince...Désolée Tony!_

_*Grand sourire carnassier*  
_

_Bon, allez, je vous laisse lire! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Il était là. Tony…

L'endroit était sombre et lugubre, immense salle au plafond ternes et au sol balayé par une multitude de poussière. Il pouvait sentir que son agent était devant lui, mais ne voyait pas son visage, uniquement les contours de son corps, flouté, comme dessinés à la gomme. Il avança d'un pas, plissant les yeux pour voir son agent. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul.

-Tony ! L'appela t-il d'une voix angoissée.

Le silence lui répondit. Le corps flouté s'était figé quelques secondes, avant de repartir en courant, loin, loin de lui. Il tendit la main vers son agent, hurlant : « Non Tony ! Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Restes avec moi, ici. On les combattra. »

La pièce sembla s'éclaircir. Le flou parut disparaître, et il aperçut enfin le visage de Tony. Un visage plein d'espoir, ses yeux verts fixés sur lui, ses lèvres tremblantes, son corps positionné dans une position suspicieuse. Il paraissait plus pâle que d'habitude, plus fin, plus petit. Il avait l'impression de se trouver face à un gamin de quinze ans, espérant que son père allait enfin mettre fin à sa punition.

-Viens Tony, viens me voir. Je te promets que je ne t'enverrais pas loin de moi. Je resterai avec toi. Je te le promets. Viens.

Le gamin le fixa longuement avant de faire quelques pas vers lui, son regard méfiant toujours fixé sur les prunelles bleues de Gibbs.

Le reste se passa en un quart de seconde. Un homme apparut soudainement derrière Tony, attrapa ses cheveux, lui tirant violemment la tête en arrière, et passa un long couteau sous sa gorge. Puis il disparut aussi vite. Le jeune Dinozzo porta ses mains sur sa gorge ensanglantée, les yeux rivés sur Gibbs, avant de souffler d'une voix rauque « Tu devais … rester avec moi », et de tomber au sol, son regard vide dénué de vie.

* * *

Gibbs se réveilla en sursaut, son front trempé de sueur, son cauchemar défilant devant ses yeux fatigués. Il passa une main moite sur son front, effaçant les quelques gouttes qui parsemaient son visage. Il se leva anxieusement, remarquant qu'il s'était endormi sur son lit, tout habillé. Il n'avait cessé de ruminer sa dispute avec Tony, la veille, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil agité. Il regarda le réveil. Celui-ci indiquait qu'il était six heures du matin. Il avait du dormi deux ou trois heures.

Il se leva, fila sous la douche, et une fois prêt, se dirigea rapidement vers le salon. Il entreprit de lancer la machine à café, mais s'arrêta avant de poser le doigt sur le bouton. Non. Il avait plus important à faire. Il devait s'assurer que ce rêve n'était qu'un pur et simple cauchemar. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Tony et s'arrêta devant la porte. Il inspira longuement avant de toquer et attendit.

N'entendant pas Dinozzo répondre, il entrouvrit légèrement la porte et découvrit le lit vide. Il remarqua les draps légèrement froissés, la veste de Dinozzo posée sur le bout du lit. Il chercha des yeux la présence de l'italien, vainement. Il entra alors dans la chambre et jeta un œil vers la salle de bain. La porte était grande ouverte sur la pièce, vide.

Son sang se figea, il sentit son estomac se retourner, pressentant ce qui était arrivé. Il sortit en courant de la chambre et ouvrit toutes les pièces de la maison, en criant le prénom de son agent.

Quand il comprit que celui-ci n'était plus là, il attrapa son arme, posée sur un meuble du salon, sa veste et se lança à l'extérieur de la maison en courant, son portable dans une main, composant le numéro de l'agent David.

* * *

Elle arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard dans l'entrée du NCIS. Son visage n'était pas maquillé, elle avait attaché vivement ses cheveux sur sa nuque, et avait enfilé le premier tee-shirt et pantalon qui lui tombait sous la main. Elle avait grillé tous les feux rouges de la ville en se rendant ici, son pied appuyé sans relâche sur l'accélérateur. Elle entra dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton de l'étage où se trouvait son bureau. Les portes allaient se refermer quand un pied bloqua la porte. Gibbs entra à son tour dans l'ascenseur, fit un petit signe de tête à l'Israélienne, son visage fermé indiquant à quel point la tension montait en lui.

Elle même ne devait pas mieux se présenter, se dit-elle. Son inquiétude pour Tony était telle qu'elle la rongeait de l'intérieur, lui donnant envie de hurler pour exprimer ses sentiments. Elle ne pouvait pas le montrer. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle était une tueuse. Elle pouvait tuer. Et elle tuerait quiconque toucherait à un seul morceau de Tony. C'était la seule pensée qui la réconfortait.

Elle fut la première à couper le silence oppressant qui les entouraient, dans les locaux vide du NCIS.

-McGee devrait arriver dans quelques minutes. Il n'a toujours pas récupéré sa voiture. Il venait en taxi.

Gibbs fronça les sourcils, mais ne fit pas mine de répondre.

-Tu crois qu'il est parti à sa rencontre ? Lui demanda t-elle, en le regardant anxieusement.

Il hocha lentement la tête.

-Je crois qu'il n'a pas apprécié ce que je lui ai dis hier, et qu'il a décidé de contrer le danger tout seul.

Ziva soupira. Tony était plus qu'une tête de pon…de mule. Quand il avait une idée en tête, il ne lâchait jamais le morceau.

-Que lui as-tu dis hier ?

Elle s'arrêta devant son patron, l'empêchant de passer, alors qu'ils étaient arrivés à leurs bureaux. Gibbs fronça les sourcils, avant de la contourner pour se rendre jusqu'à son bureau.

-Je lui ai dis que je l'envoyais en France ou ailleurs à l'étranger aujourd'hui, sous protection. Je lui ai ordonné de nous laisser enquêter sans mettre sa vie en danger, grogna Gibbs.

-Tu n'as pas fait ça ?

Ziva avait posé les deux mains sur son bureau et lui faisait face, visiblement en colère. Elle s'écria, en tapant d'un poing rageur sur le bureau de Gibbs : « Tu le connais autant que moi, Gibbs ! Tu sais qu'il n'aurait jamais accepté ça ! ».

-Je sais.

Il soupira, tout en attrapant un dossier sur son bureau.

-Je sais, répéta t-il. Et moi, je n'aurai jamais accepté qu'une personne de mon équipe soit tuée parce que je n'aurai pas pu la protéger.

Il leva son regard d'acier sur la jeune femme, crispant ses mains sur le dossier qu'il tenait.

-Je n'aurais jamais accepté que Tony disparaisse. Et je ne l'accepte toujours pas.

Il s'arrêtant un court instant, le temps de calmer le grondement qui montait en lui.

-Ziva, va me chercher cet homme (il baissa les yeux une microseconde sur le dossier), ce Beltom. Amène le moi en salle d'interrogatoire. J'ai à lui parler.

* * *

La voiture s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneus. Le molosse n°1 posa la main sous le bras de Tony, ouvrit violemment la portière, et tira l'agent sans ménagement dehors. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était dans un parc arboré, jardin d'une immense propriété blanche donc il voyait les contours, à quelques centaines de mètres de lui. Devant lui se dressait un petit bâtiment gris, sans fenêtres. Molosse le poussa vers celui-ci.

Ses pieds crissèrent sous son pas. Il baissa les yeux sur le sol, et se rendit compte que celui-ci était fait de petit gravier blanc. Un éclair d'espoir le traversa. Il pouvait le tenter. Maintenant qu'il connaissait l'identité du commanditaire, ses amis ne seraient plus en danger. Il fallait qu'il s'échappe d'ici, et vite.

Il jeta un œil autour de lui. Molosse n°2 ouvrait la porte à son chef, qui sortait de la voiture. Il avait déjà posé ses pieds sur le sol et était sur le point de se lever. Il devait agir, pendant que les deux ne le regardaient pas.

Il se dégagea d'un brusque mouvement de bras de la poigne de fer du gorille, avant d'envoyer sous coude dans le nez de celui-ci. L'homme recula en poussant un grognement, les mains posées sur son nez, des gouttes de sang filtrant entre ses doigts. Molosse n°2 leva aussitôt les yeux vers la scène, et avança vers eux en courant. Tony se baissa avant qu'il n'arrive à sa hauteur, attrapa vivement une poignée de cailloux, et la jeta dans les yeux du gorille. Celui-ci recula et porta instinctivement sa main à son visage.

Le tout n'avait pas duré plus de trois secondes. Tony profita du petit instant de faiblesse de ses ennemis pour se mettre à courir, le plus vite possible, vers le portail du parc, à une centaine de mètres de lui. Il entendit le commanditaire beugler derrière lui, ordonnant à ses hommes de le rattraper.

« NE LE TUEZ PAS, JE LE VEUX VIVANT » Entendit-il crier derrière lui.

Ca lui donnait une chance de s'en sortir. Ce crétin le voulait vivant pour pouvoir le torturer. De nouveau. Il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir.

Les portes du portail se refermaient devant lui. Il ne lui restait que quelques secondes avant qu'elles ne l'enferment dans l'immense parc. Il puisa toute sa force pour courir encore plus vite. Il n'était qu'a quelques mètres du portail, entendant des hurlements et des cris de colère résonner derrière lui, quand il ressentit la douleur.

Celle-ci l'emprisonna toute entière, le tétanisant sur place. Il s'effondra sur le sol, son corps tressaillant sous l'effet des décharges électriques. Il vit l'homme approcher de lui, un pistolet taser dans la main –version militaire-, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Je te l'ai dis, Tony...Tu ne sortiras pas vivant d'ici"

Une nouvelle décharge le submergea, le faisant hurler de douleur. Face à lui, l'homme riait aux éclats.

Puis ce fut le noir.

* * *

_Hum..._

_Quoi? Comment? Ah! Oui. Tony est super mal, là.  
_

_Oui je sais. ^^  
_

_Une petite review?_


	16. Ecoutes moi bien, DiNozzo

_Hello! Et oui, ce soir, je mets à jour les deux fictions :)_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! Ca fait vraiment très plaisir de savoir que l'histoire est appréciée!_

_Oh, et je suis très contente, car dans sa review, HelloKitty a fait le rapport entre mon Taub ( Musclor) et le Taub de Dr House. Effectivement, c'est un tout petit clin d'œil humoristique à cette série que j'adore, où mon Taub est tout le contraire de celui de la série ^^_

_Bon, bref, assez de blabla, place à l'histoire, avec un petit dialogue Dinozzo/McPerls que je me suis bien amusée à écrire!_

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

McGee ouvrit la porte de la salle attenante à celle où l'on interrogeait les détenus. Il y trouva Ziva fixant un point, derrière la vitre. Il tourna la tête. Jorj Beltom était assis au centre de la salle, un air arrogant au visage. Il braquait son regard sur le miroir sans tain, sentant qu'il n'était pas seul.

-J'ai raté quelque chose ? Souffla t-il à sa collègue.

-Non. Rien. Gibbs est parti chercher un café le temps que j'amène cet enfoiré dans la salle.

Elle fronçait les sourcils et mordait sa lèvre inférieure, les bras croisées sur son torse. McGee pouvait lire en son visage qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'abattre l'individu de l'autre côté de la vitre.

La porte de la salle d'interrogation s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur Gibbs. Il s'assit face au Russe, bu une gorgées de café, ses yeux fixés sur l'homme, puis posa brutalement sa tasse sur la table et se pencha vers celui-ci.

-Je ne vais te poser qu'une question. Une seule. Si tu y réponds, tu survis. Sinon, je te tue de mes propres mains, murmura Gibbs d'une voix haineuse.

L'homme haussa un sourcil étonné mais ne répondit pas, attendant l'interrogation.

-Où Est Mon Agent ? Articula-t-il lentement, prenant appui sur les premières syllabes de chaque mot.

-Je Ne Sais Pas…Répondit le blond en l'imitant.

Gibbs ne sembla pas l'entendre. Ses yeux fixaient l'homme d'un regard meurtrier tandis qu'il portait une nouvelle gorgée de caféine à sa bouche. Puis il se leva, contournant la table pour se positionner face à Beltom.

-Ne me force pas à te le demander une nouvelle fois, le menaça t-il.

Le russe ricana. Il jeta un regard moqueur sur Gibbs.

-Vous ne pouvez pas me forcer à parler. Je connais mes droits. Vous ne pouvez pas me toucher.

-Ton seul droit, c'est de me dire où est Tony.

Gibbs sortit son arme de sa poche d'un coup sec. Il la planta sur le front de l'homme, qui le regardait, éberlué.

-Je compte jusqu'à trois. Dis-moi où est mon agent.

L'homme ne répondit pas, se contenta de jeter un regard acide à Gibbs.

-Un.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. Vous n'en avez pas le droit. Vous êtes agent du NCIS, pas meurtrier.

-Deux.

-Non, vous ne pouvez pas. VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS, hurla t-il en voyant Gibbs appuyer légèrement sur la gâchette.

-Tr…

-STOP !Arrêtez, je vais tout vous dire, haleta le russe.

Gibbs reposa lentement son arme. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil vers le miroir sans tain. Derrière celui-ci, Ziva et McGee le regardait, le souffle court, les yeux écarquillés.

* * *

-Je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle, couina l'homme. Il ne me l'a jamais dis. Je sais juste qu'il est très riche. Il m'a proposé un contrat de cinq millions de dollar si j'assassinais Anthony Dinozzo Jr.

Il leva les yeux sur Gibbs. Celui-ci semblait complètement à cran, et il se demanda si il ressortirait vivant de cette salle. Il souhaitait vainement retourner dans sa cellule de prison, plutôt que de rester une minute de plus dans cette pièce avec lui.

-Il…Il m'a dit que Dinozzo devait souffrir car il avait tué son père. Il…

-Où est-il ? Le coupa Gibbs, en éclatant son poing sur la table, à quelques centimètres de la main du russe.

-Je ne l'ai pas rencontré chez lui. On se retrouvait dans un parc de Washington à chaque fois que l'on devait parler. Mais…

Il s'arrêta un instant, pour déglutir.

-Mais… Je peux vous donner sa plaque d'immatriculation. Je l'ai suivi la première fois que l'on s'est rencontré. Je voulais voir s'il avait une belle bagnole, s'il était aussi riche qu'il me le disait.

Gibbs lui tendit un morceau de papier sans dire un mot. L'homme gribouilla les quelques informations qu'il avait. L'agent se leva aussitôt, et ouvrit la porte de la salle. Il s'arrêta avant de refermer celle-ci sur lui, braquant son regard noir sur le russe : « Si jamais je ne retrouve pas mon agent, je peux te jurer que les tortures que ton copain lui a infligé ne seront que des caresses en comparaison de ce que je vais te faire ».

La porte claqua violemment derrière lui.

* * *

La sensation de tomber dans un bain d'eau gelée le réveilla. Il cligna des paupières. Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur l'individu face à lui. Molosse n°3. Celui-ci tenait un sceau d'eau vide dans ses mains, et le regardait d'un air sadique, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Des gouttes d'eau froides lui tombèrent dans les yeux, l'obligeant à ébrouer légèrement sa tête, faisant tomber de multiples gouttes sur le sol. Il jeta de nouveau un regard autour de lui. Il vit son ennemi planté derrière le molosse au sceau, assis sur un long fauteuil en cuir marron, qui paraissait deux fois trop grand pour lui. Il paraissait aux anges.

Il voulut se lever, mais fut coupé net dans son élan. Il baissa les yeux et remarqua que sa main valide avait été ligotée à la chaise par de lourdes cordes moisies, ainsi que ses pieds, immobilisés ensembles par la corde. Son plâtre lui limitait le moindre mouvement pour son deuxième bras.

-Bien dormi, monsieur Dinozzo ? S'enquit McPerls depuis son fauteuil.

-Hmm Hmm. Mais ça n'vaut pas une bonne nuit dans un Hilton.

-Ah…Vous n'aurez plus le loisir d'en profiter, dommage.

L'homme avança vers lui. Il se positionna devant la chaise, posa ses mains sur les genoux de l'agent et baissa son visage au niveau de ses yeux. Il souriait, amusé. Il se sentait fort.

Tony lui fit une petite moue ironique, avant de souffler théâtralement:

-Vous auriez du faire un club, avec l'autre crétin de Zan. Vous avez le même sourire à la con.

Le sourire du commanditaire s'effaça. Il se maintint cependant face à Tony. Plus aucun sentiment ne transparaissait sur son visage. Tony lui, souriait, affichant un petit air narquois sur son visage.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as pris la mouche ? Allez… T'en veux une autre ?

Il cracha un lourd morceau de salive sur le visage de McPerls, qui se recula alors instinctivement.

-Et…T'as un truc, là, sur ton nez !

-Je vais te...Arg, je vais te le faire payer, DiNozzo!

L'homme attrapa violemment le col de sa chemise. Enfin, ce qu'il en restait. Il lança sa main en l'air et gifla l'agent. Celui-ci cligna des yeux quelques secondes avant de repositionner son visage moqueur face à l'agresseur. De nouvelles gouttes de sang s'écrasèrent sur son vêtement.

-J'ai cru sentir quelque chose...Il doit y avoir du vent…

L'homme grinça des dents.

- Ecoute-moi bien Dinozzo. Tu fais ton malin parce que je ne t'ai encore rien fais, mais dans une heure, tu me supplieras d'arrêter de te faire souffrir. Tiens, tu veux que je commence ?

- Ecoute-moi bien, McPerls. Tu parles à un agent du NCIS hyper entraîné à supporter tes petites caresses. Alors, tes menaces….

- Dis-moi…

Il sortit son arme, et visa la jambe de l'agent. Un sourire sadique naquit au creux de son visage.

-Es ce qu'un agent du NCIS hyper entraîné peut toujours courir sans pied ?

Il tira.

* * *

_Bah quoi?_

_Il a toujours ses yeux, c'est déjà ça! Roh z'êtes jamais contents ^^_

_*S'en va en sifflotant*_

_*S'arrête un instant*  
_

_*Revient en sifflotant*_

_Une petite review peut-être?_


	17. Agir

_Hello!_

_Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, une mise à jour au bout de un jour d'attente! J'ai décidé d'être gentille et de ne pas vous faire attendre ^^_

_Bon, mais de ce fait, vous n'aurez pas d'autres mise à jour avant vendredi, pas que l'histoire arrive trop vite à sa fin non plus! En compensation, je posterais Tony DiNato mercredi. _

_Sinon, voici la suite de l'histoire, suite qui était à l'origine en deux parties, mais que j'ai trouvé beaucoup trop courtes en relisant, donc ça ne fait plus qu'un chapitre._

_Conclusion: La fic' ne fait plus que 24 chapitres. Et oui!_

_Bon allez, je vous laisse lire ^^ Tony a t-il encore son pied?_

* * *

_Juste un dernier détail. La scène avec Tony se passe très rapidement, en deux/trois minutes...Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Il n'allait pas laisser son homme mourir. Il ne pouvait pas. Une équipe sans Anthony DiNozzo n'était pas une équipe.

Il pesta intérieurement. Il n'y avait que lui pour se jeter ainsi dans la gueule du loup. Car oui, il en était sûr et certain, DiNozzo était parti là-bas. Faire sa loi, tout seul. Et maintenant, il allait le chercher. Il allait tuer les gars qui le retenaient, ce McPerls en premier. Puis il le ramènerait – sain et sauf – chez lui. Et là, il lui mettrait un coup de pied au cul, pour avoir mis sa vie en danger.

Bon plan.

Maintenant, ne restait plus qu'a le mettre en œuvre.

Il appuya plus fort sur l'accélérateur. A son côté, Ziva s'agrippa à la portière du véhicule. Il entendit McGee hoqueter derrière lui.

-La route McGee ! Ordonna t-il en jetant un petit coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur.

L'agent baissa son regard vers le GPS.

-A droite dans 800 mètres, Patron. Après encore 2 km, et on y est.

Ils avaient repéré le véhicule à qui appartenait la plaque d'immatriculation donnée par Beltom. C'était une berline allemande, appartenant à une grande compagnie d'import-export. Le patron en était Jason McPerls, un homme d'affaire milliardaire, impliqué dans plusieurs trafics de drogue, mais dont la culpabilité n'avait jamais été prouvée. Ils avaient automatiquement fait le rapprochement entre la fortune de McPerls et l'argent du commanditaire. Ils n'avaient pas cherché à en savoir plus, connaître les liens qui le tissaient à DiNozzo, et qui le poussait à le poursuivre sans relâche. Ils n'avaient pas le temps d'enquêter. Ils auraient largement le temps d'y penser quand DiNozzo serait en vie. En sécurité.

Il se dirigeait maintenant vers le domicile de l'homme, un ancien manoir dans la banlieue de Washington. Sauver son agent était sa principale préoccupation. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer découvrir son corps inanimé, torturé, sans vie. DiNozzo était son meilleur agent, son ami. Il était comme le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Et un père ne permet pas le meurtre de son fils.

* * *

Le véhicule se stoppa dans un crissement de pneus. Trois paires d'yeux se fixèrent sur le portail de la propriété. Il était immense et ne laissait en rien découvrir ce qui pouvait se cacher derrière. L'Israélienne se pencha vers Gibbs, posant son regard sur l'extérieur, et regarda attentivement chaque détail de la palissade.

-Infranchissable, Gibbs, souffla Ziva. Un plan ?

Elle avait envie de défoncer cette porte avec le véhicule, de tuer toute âme qui vive dans la maison, et de retrouver Tony. Elle devait retrouver Tony. Elle ne pouvait imaginer un instant continuer d'exister sans la présence de l'italien à son côté. Ce qu'elle ne lui avouerait jamais. Plutôt se faire arracher la langue.

Oh. Pourvu que Tony ne se fasse pas arracher la langue.

Elle serra les dents. Gibbs avait toujours son regard fixé sur la demeure, son inspection passant des longs murs de briques blanches au lourd portail d'acier.

-Gibbs ? Souffla t-elle.

Elle sentait sa pression monter, son instinct de tueuse s'immiscer en elle, tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à la façon dont elle allait tuer McPerls. Elle le ferait souffrir. Comme il avait fait souffrir Tony.

Derrière elle, McGee tapotait sur son portable. Il tendit soudain l'écran sous ses yeux, invitant Gibbs à se retourner pour le regarder également. Une image satellite affichait la maison. Ils pouvaient voir de nombreux petits points noirs se mouvoir sur l'image, dans ce qui semblait être le parc de la propriété.

-Des gardes, Patron. Ils doivent être une trentaine, rien que dans le parc. On ne pourra jamais y aller qu'a nous trois. On va devoir attendre du renfort.

-Encore dix minutes et Tony est mort, grogna Gibbs.

Il le pressentait. La vie de son ami ne tenait plus qu'a quelques instants de survie. Il devait agir, maintenant. Il ôta son arme, la tendit à Ziva et ouvrit la portière.

-Gibbs ? Que fais-tu ? Lui cria Ziva alors qu'il sortait du véhicule.

-J'agis.

Son ton était sec. Ses yeux bleus acier semblaient profondément tiraillés par une colère profonde.

-Je vais sauver mon agent.

* * *

L'équation était simple. Balle+Tony+Liens=Douleur.

Il avait du se résoudre à déjouer les mathématiques en évitant la balle.

Il n'avait eu qu'un millième de seconde pour ceci. Quand l'homme avait menacé de tirer, il avait violemment fait basculer la chaise sur le côté, la faisant s'écraser contre le sol, l'entraînant avec lui. La balle avait frôlé son mollet, pour aller se ficher dans le mur. Il avait à présent sa joue collé contre le sol. Son visage avait méchamment tapé le béton et tombant, et il avait senti son arcade sourcilière s'ouvrir légèrement. Décidément, si Brutus continuait à s'amuser à trouer sa peau, il pourrait bientôt s'appeler Frankenstein.

Il prit une nouvelle seconde pour étudier la situation. Derrière lui, l'homme crachait des insultes, voyant qu'il l'avait raté. Lui avait plus que jamais son épaule endolorie, la chute n'ayant fait que raviver la douleur. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil sur ses mains. L'accoudoir de la chaise s'était brisé en tombant, libérant sa main, et lui donnant une certaine liberté. De plus, ce neuneu de McPerls avait voulu faire son malin en tirant dans ses pieds.

Qui fait le malin tombe dans le ravin.

Il avait par la même occasion libéré ceux-ci.

Bon…Il avait aussi touché son mollet, qui saignait abondamment. Finalement la balle ne l'avait pas que frôlé, remarqua t'il.

Il était maintenant libre. Blessé, mais libre.

Il sauta aussitôt derrière le premier obstacle pouvant le protéger. Un muret d'un mètre, derrière lequel des sacs de toile étaient stockés. Une détonation retentit près de lui. L'homme le visait de nouveau.

Il jeta un œil autour de lui. La salle était grande, une cinquantaine de mètres carrés. Il était dans le coin gauche de la pièce, protégé par un petit muret, probablement décoratif. McPerls avait vraiment besoin de consulter un architecte d'intérieur.

Devant lui se tenait une personne qui voulait à tout prix sa peau, et était décider à faire de sa mort un moment long et horriblement douloureux. Autour de Crétinus, il compta sept molosses, leurs mains posées sur des armes, allant du petit pistolet au fusil de l'armée. Bon Ok….Il allait probablement mourir ce soir. Mais pas sans se battre. Il suffisait qu'il saute sur le premier homme qui était à sa portée, lui attrape son pistolet, le tue par la même occasion…Et assassine ensuite les autres molosses.

Bon…Il était vraiment très très mal.

Et merde…Il avait oublié de faire son testament.

* * *

Il s'accroupit sous le muret, alors qu'un nouveau coup de feu retentissait à côté de lui. Les hommes savaient qu'il était sans défense. Il n'avait pas d'arme, pas le moindre objet qui pourrait l'aider à se défendre.

A moins que…

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans les sacs de toile. Ceux-ci étaient emplis d'autres petits sacs, transparents, contenant de la poudre blanche. De la drogue.

Pas pratique comme arme. S'il était James Bond, il aurait pu transformer ce fichu sac de toile en bombe ultra-performante.

Mais, il n'était pas James Bond.

Bon. Ne lui restait plus que ses poings. Son poing. Le deuxième étant quelques peu hors service.

Il tendit ses jambes, se préparant à sauter sur le premier molosse qui allait à sa rencontre, quand une sonnerie retentit dans la pièce. Tous se figèrent immédiatement.

Il vit le premier gorille, celui qui était le plus près de lui, se tourner vers son chef. McPerls sortit un petit portable noir de sa poche, son regard sadique posé sur DiNozzo.

Ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient prendre leur temps. Il était totalement sans défense, un bras hors service et une jambe sérieusement amochée, coincé dans le coin d'une pièce, caché derrière un muret ultra laid, à tenter de se défendre avec un sac en toile.

* * *

-McPerls.

-…

-Qui ? Quoi ?

Il vit le sourire de l'homme disparaître au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait pour laisser place à un grand étonnement.

-Faites le entrer, grogna McPerls.

Tony savait que le moment était venu de se battre. Son ennemi était occupé à téléphoner, et les molosses occupés à l'écouter. Seulement la moitié d'entre eux avaient gardé leur regard braqué sur lui. C'était le moment où jamais.

Il sauta sur le premier homme à sa droite. Le gorille eut un mouvement de recul, son attention étant auparavant portée sur son chef, mais il reprit aussitôt sa contenance, et se remit en position d'attaque. DiNozzo lui envoya le plus rapidement possible son poing dans le nez, avant de lui attraper le bras, tentant de lui arracher son arme. Le molosse serra les dents, et planta son genou dans le ventre de l'agent, repoussant celui-ci contre le mur de brique. Tony alla rebondir contre le mur. Il sentit son plâtre se fissurer de nouveau, alors qu'une désagréable douleur, presque habituelle, le lançait dans l'épaule.

L'homme leva son arme vers l'agent, visant son front.

* * *

-STOP !

L'ordre venait de McPerls, qui avait regardé la scène avec intérêt. Il levait maintenant son bras vers eux, faisant signe à son adversaire de baisser son arme.

-Je t'ai déjà dis que j'allais le tuer moi-même, grogna l'individu.

-Pas prêteur ? Ironisa Tony.

La brute grogna. Son ennemi avança vers lui, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'a quelques pas de l'agent.

-Attend encore une minute, souffla McPerls à son homme.

Il tourna son visage vers Tony, avant de souffler d'une voix ennuyée :

-Tony, arrête de faire ton héros, et rend toi, tu sais très bien que si je l'ordonne, en moins de trois secondes, tu es mort.

L'agent allait rétorquer, son regard furibond posé sur son ennemi, quand il entendit une voix grave répondre à sa place :

-Vous ne ferez rien à cet agent.

Il tourna la tête, ahuri, vers l'homme qui venait d'entrer. Un petit sourire se forma sur son visage quand il vit le nouvel arrivant.

Gibbs.

* * *

-Patron… ?

Il devait rêver. Surement un retour de sa commotion cérébrale. Après tout, il était sorti de l'hôpital il y a peu.

Ok, mais bon, s'il rêvait, pourquoi Gibbs ? Il aurait pu imaginer une jolie blonde en maillot de bain, arrivant pour le sauver.

Ou… Ou Ziva.

Mais Gibbs ? Non, il n'était vraiment pas son genre. Même en maillot de bain.

Bon ok, il représentait beaucoup pour lui. L'image d'un héros, d'un modèle, de quelqu'un de capital dans sa vie. L'image du père qu'il aurait aimé avoir. Mais ça, il ne lui dirait jamais. Oh, grand jamais. Plutôt se couper la langue.

Oh…Il n'allait surement pas se laisser attraper de nouveau. Cet abruti de McPerls serait capable de lui couper la langue.

L'homme aux cheveux gris posa un lourd regard sur lui, chargé d'un long message.

Restait plus qu'a le déchiffrer. « Salut Tony », « Hey, idiot, je viens encore te sauver », ou encore « Ca te dirait un McDo ce soir ? ».

Non, ça ne devait sûrement pas être la troisième solution. Même si ça le tentait. Il opterait plutôt pour la deuxième.

Le regard de Gibbs se tourna ensuite vers les autres hommes présents dans la pièce. Il se posa sur le mieux présenté, en costume cravate, McPerls.

-Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Je viens chercher mon agent.

* * *

_Hmmm Hmmm... Mais que vient faire Gibbs tout seul?_

_Vous avez aimé? J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ces deux chapitres... Les prochains devraient être mieux ;) Retrouvailles Gibbs/Tony au prochain chapitre (mais dans quelles conditions? Haha)_

_Une petite review?  
_


	18. Retrouvailles

_Hello!_

_Une suite postée plus tôt que prévue parce que j'ai eu des belles reviews et que j'avais envie ^^_

_Et puis c'est mercredi. J'aime bien le mercredi._

_Et puis j'avais envie d'avoir vos commentaires sur cette suite ^^_

_Oh, et bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs! Et encore merci à tous pour vos reviews!_

_Allez je vous laisse lire!_

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

Gibbs vit son interlocuteur écarquiller les yeux, alors qu'il venait de prononcer sa phrase. Puis celui-ci éclata de rire. Un grand rire sadique.

-Chercher votre agent ?

Il se mit à rire de plus belle. Gibbs croisa les bras sur son torse, les sourcils froncés, avant de jeter un petit coup d'œil vers Dinozzo.

Celui-ci était collé contre le mur de la pièce, près d'un petit tas de brique, une espèce de muret, coupant l'espace en deux. Un tas de muscles se tenait tout près de lui, son arme dirigée vers sa tête. L'homme semblait prêt à tirer au moins ordre. Tony n'en avait pas pour autant perdu sa fierté, son regard malicieux passant de son patron, à l'homme qui le tenait sous la menace de son arme. Il avait affiché ce petit sourire arrogant sur son visage, et haussé les épaules ainsi que le menton, signe qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas montrer la moindre preuve de faiblesse.

Il reconnaissait bien là son agent. Fier. Arrogant.

Blessé.

Le bas de son pantalon était gorgé de sang, une lourde tâche partant de son mollet droit, et s'élargissant jusqu'à son pied. Il ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un grognement. Puis il tourna de nouveau son regard vers le commanditaire, qui tentait vainement de s'arrêter de rire.

-Fini ?

L'homme aux tempes grises hocha difficilement la tête. Il prit une longue inspiration, avant de regarder Gibbs, moqueur.

-Et comment, si je puis me permettre, voulez vous ramener votre agent en vie ?

Il avait repris son calme. Il poursuivit, d'une voix dure :

-Vous ne ressortirez pas d'ici vivant, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Pas en étant l'ami d'Anthony Dinozzo.

* * *

-Vous ne m'en empêcherez pas, Jason McPerls, grogna Gibbs.

Le commanditaire le regarda avec curiosité. Il scrutait les yeux bleus aciers de Gibbs à la recherche d'un quelconque indice, ce demandant comment un homme seul pouvait avoir autant d'assurance en lui.

-Vraiment ? Et comment, si je puis me permettre, allez vous vous sortir de là ?

Jason McPerls tourna un bref regard acide vers Dinozzo, avant d'ajouter, d'une vois suave : Moi en vie, cet homme ne sortira jamais de cette pièce vivant.

Tony allait rétorquer, mais le rapide regard que lui jeta Gibbs l'arrêta. Ce n'était pas le moment. Son chef reprit la parole, d'une voix neutre :

-Mes agents sont prévenus que nous sommes ici. Ils agissent. Derrière les portes de votre bâtisse vont bientôt arriver une centaine de membres de l'agence qui viendront nous chercher, et vous tirer une balle dans la tête par la même occasion.

Jason leva les yeux au ciel. Il semblait se moquer des avertissements de l'agent Gibbs, mais celui-ci lut cependant dans ses prunelles qu'il prenait notes des menaces. Gibbs poursuivit, sans quitter l'homme des yeux :

-Si nous ne sortons pas vivant d'ici, vous allez vous retrouver avec le meurtre de deux agents du NCIS sur le dos, ce qui fera de vous l'un des hommes les plus recherché de l'Etat.

Le visage du commanditaire s'était quelques peu fermé, son assurance commençant à s'évaporer.

-Bien…si c'est ainsi… Quittons l'Etat. Je me ferai un plaisir de vous assassiner tout les deux, quelque soit le pays où nous nous trouvons.

* * *

Tony vit l'homme lever son arme vers Gibbs, obligeant son Patron à lever les bras, et poser ses mains sur sa tête. Il avait eu envie de lui hurler dessus, de lui dire de dégager, de l'envoyer se mêler de ses affaires. Il ne voulait pas que quiconque mette sa vie en danger pour lui.

Mais visiblement, c'était trop tard.

Quelle idée avait eu Gibbs... Venir à sa rencontre, seul et visiblement sans arme, dans l'espoir que ses assaillants allaient le relâcher suite à ses menaces.

Ca aurait pu être un bon plan.

Mais il avait l'air d'avoir quelques peu foiré.

Gibbs était maintenant visé par plusieurs gardes, tout comme lui. Son visage grave passait de lui, Anthony Dinozzo, à son ennemi numéro un, McPerls.

McPerls, qui, amusé par la scène, observait les deux agents, passant de l'un à l'autre. Il poussa un soupir feint, avant de se tourner vers le molosse qui se tenait à côté de Tony.

-Caleb, il est temps de remettre Monsieur Dinozzo en place.

Le gorille leva un sourcil victorieux vers Dinozzo. Celui-ci déglutit, mais n'en perdit pas pour autant son arrogance. Il leva le poing vers son adversaire, prêt à se battre, tout en lui faisant un petit signe de la tête. Il fut cependant déstabilisé quand il entendit un petit clic du côté de son Patron. McPerls visait la tête de celui-ci avec son arme, et avait déclenché la sécurité, prêt à tirer. Tony baissa aussitôt ses poings.

Molosse en profita pour lui envoyer un violent direct au visage, envoyant Tony voler contre le mur, de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, il entendit son plâtre craquer pour de bon, tandis que sa tête résonnait contre le mur. Il tangua contre celui-ci, tenta faiblement de s'accrocher à la paroi pour ne pas tomber. En vain. Il glissa, ses yeux verts ne voyant plus que des ombres floues se mouvoir devant lui. Il cru apercevoir son ennemi frapper violemment Gibbs avec son arme, avant de tomber dans le néant.

* * *

-Tony.

Ses paupières papillonnèrent quelques instants. Il ressentit une vive douleur l'envelopper, dans chaque parcelle de son corps, alors qu'il tentait de se mouvoir, réveiller ses muscles endoloris. Il n'y parvint pas. Il s'obligea à ouvrir ses yeux, malgré la douleur qui le lançait en partant de son épaule blessée, jusqu'au bout des orteils. En passant par la tête. Il jeta en premier lieu un bref coup d'œil sur lui, attestant qu'il était de nouveau immobilisé, ses bras solidement ligotés derrière son dos, ses chevilles reliées entre elles. Il était assis sur le sol d'une petite pièce aux murs gris foncé et au sol de béton brut, le dos contre l'un des murs, ses jambes tendues devant lui.

-Tony !

Il tourna la tête vers la voix, ce qui déclencha une vive douleur dans son épaule. Il comprit pourquoi. Il n'avait plus de plâtre, juste un petit pansement cachant mal ses points de suture, son épaule blessée étant donc à vif, et le lançant à chacun de ses mouvements. Il fixa son interlocuteur, tentant de retrouver peu à peu ses esprits.

-Hey…Salut Patron.

Lui aussi était solidement immobilisé. Pourtant, il n'arrêtait pas de gigoter, tentant visiblement de s'extraire de ses liens.

Son regard passa sur Gibbs, puis tourna dans la pièce, plus petite que la précédente. Ils y étaient seuls.

-Alors, Patron, on…

Il ferma les yeux un instant. Cette épaule était à elle seule une pure torture. Chaque mot, chaque respiration lui rappelait combien elle le faisait souffrir. Son bras tendus derrière lui n'arrangeait en rien les choses.

-On fait le héros…

Gibbs le regarda, amusé. Il ne répondit pas, retournant son attention sur ses liens.

-Et…Patron…La prochaine fois, tu sais, tu pourrais…_Il inspira longuement, essayant de parler d'une voix calme, et non de la voix tremblante qu'il entendait_…Tu pourrais envoyer Ziva les occuper, pendant que tu feras le snipper, tu sais... En rappel des bons souvenirs.

Gibbs sourit. Il regarda de nouveau son agent avec cette petite lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

-Tony.

-Hmm ?

-Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres dans la pièce.

-Ah.

-Oui, ah.

Il reprit, une seconde plus tard, un air moqueur au visage :

-On va mettre ça sur le compte de la commotion cérébrale, hein ?

-Oui. Commotion cérébrale, Patron.

Ils s'arrêtèrent un petit instant. Gibbs reporta son attention sur ses liens. Dinozzo le regarda avec interrogation, alors que Gibbs tentait de ramener ses pieds vers ses mains liées.

-McPerls. Ses hommes ? Ils sont où?

-Partis chercher un hélico. Ils devraient revenir dans quelques minutes. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps, Dinozzo.

-T'aurais pas du venir.

-Bien sur que si.

-T'es inconscient, Patron.

-C'est toi qui me dis ça ?

-Bah…Oui.

-C'est toi qui est sorti à leur rencontre. D'ailleurs pour ça, tu mériterais vraiment une bonne raclée, crois moi.

-C'était moi ou l'équipe. Il menaçait Ziva et Abby. Et toi.

-Et maintenant c'est toi qu'il menace.

-Oui, et cet homme que j'appelle Gibbs et qui est venu à mon secours tout seul.

-Pas tout seul. Ziva et McGee attendent les renforts. Tu as voulu nous sauver, c'est bien. Maintenant, c'est à notre tour de te tirer de là.

Gibbs eut un demi sourire. Il souffla :

-Un pour tous, tous pour un Tony…

L'agent eut à son tour un petit sourire.

-C'est beau. Je n'aurais pas les mains ligotées, je crois que j'applaudirais.

Un long silence se fit. L'agent murmura au bout de quelques instants :

-Au fait…Gibbs…

-Quoi ?

-Je n'aurai pas quitté l'équipe, souffla Dinozzo, en posant sa tête contre le mur et en fermant les yeux.

-Je sais.

Il entendit son chef pousser un soupir de satisfaction à la fin de cette phrase. Surpris, il rouvrit les yeux. Gibbs avait maintenant un petit couteau dans ses mains, qu'il avait retiré de sa chaussure. Il fit un petit sourire à Tony.

-Règle numéro 9, Dinozzo…

- « Toujours avoir un couteau sur soi », l'interrompit l'agent, son regard malicieux posé sur la petite arme.

* * *

_Je suis vraiment très/trop/ultra méga/super gentille, ah oui?_

_Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Ca ne va pas durer ^^_

_Vous le savez hein? Vous le savez que je me réserve pour le final ^^ L'un de ces personnages va bientôt se retrouver dans une salle posture (mais dans quel chapitre Haha!)  
_

_Sinon vous avez aimé ces retrouvailles?_

_Des nouvelles de Ziva et Tim au prochain chapitre ;)  
_

_A vos reviews, merci!  
_


	19. Peut être

_Hello!_

_Tout d'abord merci à tous pour vos reviews ^^ Je vois que vous avez autant aimé que moi ce petit moment de Tony/Gibbs!_

_Ensuite, petit message pour Firesey: Ton poison ne m'a pas touché MOUAHAHA! Je suis immunisée contre toute trace d'intimidation! Telle une Clark Kent mode NCIS, seule la kryptonite RoseBleueVerte peut agir contre moi. Mais comme elle n'existe pas... MOUAHAHA (oui, je sais, je suis super forte en rire sadique!)._

_Bon, allez je vous laisse lire!_

* * *

**Chapitre 19  
**

Ziva regarda sa montre une nouvelle fois. Déjà dix minutes que Gibbs était parti retrouver Tony.

Peut-être s'était-il fait tué aussitôt les portes de la propriété refermée sur lui.

Peut-être avait-il trouvé Tony mort en arrivant. Et on l'avait ensuite abattu d'une balle dans la tête.

Peut-être étaient-ils tout les deux en grave danger, en train de se vider de leur sang et avaient besoin d'une aide d'urgence.

Peut être… Peut-être qu'elle ne les reverrait plus jamais.

Il fallait qu'elle agisse. Qu'elle y aille. Elle ne pouvait rester dans l'indécision. Dans cette attente insupportable de savoir si la vie allait lui ramener les deux hommes à qui elle tenait le plus.

Gibbs, qui lui avait donné une seconde vie, après ses années au Mossad, où elle n'était qu'une machine à tuer. Gibbs qui avait cru en elle. Gibbs sur qui elle pourrait toujours compter.

Et Tony. Tony, qui était allé en Somalie pour venger sa mort. Tony qui lui avait avoué ne pas pouvoir vivre sans elle. Tony, sans qui, elle non plus, ne pouvait vivre.

Agir. Vite. Les sauver.

Elle posa un regard sur l'agent assis à côté d'elle, sur le siège passager. Il téléphonait aux locaux du NCIS, attendant des nouvelles de forces qui devaient arriver en renfort. Ceux-ci étaient en retard, et ne seraient probablement là que dans une vingtaine de minutes.

Elle ne pouvait pas attendre.

-McGee ?

L'agent ne répondit pas, plongé dans sa conversation téléphonique. Elle lui secoua vivement l'épaule.

-Tim !

Celui-ci se retourna vers elle, fronça légèrement les sourcils, avant de lancer un « Ne raccrochez pas, je reviens à vous dans une minute » à son interlocuteur.

-Je dois y aller, Tim.

-Non.

-Si.

-Non. Ziva, tu as bien vu que le terrain est envahi par les hommes de main de McPerls.

-J'y vais. Point. Restes là pour accueillir les renforts. Si la porte s'ouvre, où si quelqu'un se ramène, appelle-moi.

-Non, Ziva, non, tu ne…

-McGee ! Obéis à ton supérieur !

-C'est moi ton supérieur.

-C'est moi la tueuse. Je dois aller voir, on n'est pas obligés d'être deux pour gérer les renforts.

Elle sortit de la voiture avant que l'agent puisse la contredire, et se lança en courant vers la palissade du parc.

* * *

Gibbs avait coupé ses liens en quelques secondes, son couteau à la lame affinée ayant tranché la corde comme du beurre. Il était maintenant libre. Tony vit son chef se lever et avancer vers lui, son couteau dans la main.

-Tes mains, Tony.

L'agent recula du mur, tendant ses mains liées à son patron. Il grimaça sous la douleur vive et lancinante que le geste impliqua.

Gibbs coupa les liens de Tony. Celui-ci ramena aussitôt son bras vers l'avant, et massa son épaule douloureuse, sous le regard inquiet de Gibbs.

-Tu vas tenir ? Demanda Gibbs, en coupant les liens qui retenaient ses pieds.

L'agent hocha la tête d'un petit mouvement. Une fois encore, il était mal en point, il le savait. Épaule douloureuse, que plus rien ne maintenait, jambe blessée, multiples blessures au visage.

Il passa une main lasse sur celui-ci, et y sentit les gouttes de sang qui surplombaient son arcade sourcilière et son nez.

Gibbs enleva sa veste, et passa son couteau sur le bas du tissu, déchirant ainsi une large bande, avec laquelle il entoura l'épaule de son agent, repliant son bras en écharpe sur son torse.

- Ca ne vaut pas les soins de ma petite infirmière blonde, mais ça ira…Souffla Tony en souriant.

Gibbs lui répondit par son petit sourire Gibbsien, avant de déchirer une nouvelle bande de sa veste. Il passa le nouveau morceau de tissu autour du mollet de Tony, où la blessure sanguinolente tenait place.

-Allez Tony, on y va.

Il tendit sa main à l'agent, l'aidant à se relever. Celui-ci tangua en se mettant debout, et Gibbs passa aussitôt un bras derrière ses épaules, le soutenant.

-Courage, Tony. Ce soir, on mange des tapas à la maison en se buvant une bonne bière.

L'agent haussa son sourcil en regardant son patron, alors que celui-ci l'aidait à avancer vers la porte de la pièce.

-J'espère que t'en as mis au frais alors, Patron.

Gibbs répondit par un petit rire. Ils étaient arrivés à la porte. Il appuya sur la poignée.

-Fermée, grogna t-il.

-Ça aurait été trop simple.

- Tony, pose-toi une seconde contre le mur, le temps que j'ouvre cette satanée serrure.

Il planta son couteau dans celle-ci, et insista quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne cède. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur la première pièce où ils s'étaient trouvés, quelques instants auparavant.

A quelques mètres de la porte, un molosse aux cheveux roux, auparavant plongé dans son livre, leva les yeux vers eux. Il jeta vivement son livre, et plongea la main sur son arme.

* * *

Ziva avait contourné la moitié de l'immense clôture de brique blanche qui bordait la propriété et était entourée par les centaines d'arbres qui entouraient l'endroit, la propriété se trouvant au milieu d'une véritable petite forêt. Elle était à l'affut de la moindre petite parcelle qui pourrait l'aider à entrer dans l'immense propriété, sans alerter les nombreux gardes. Ce qu'elle trouva au bout de quelques minutes.

Le mur de brique s'était légèrement écroulé dans un petit coin de la propriété, laissant un espace de un mètre cinquante environ à escalader, contrairement aux plus de trois mètres que constituaient le reste de la palissade.

Elle posa son arme dans sa ceinture et agrippa la brique la plus haute, toute en prenant appui de son pied sur le mur. Elle se hissa en quelques secondes dans la petite brèche. Face à elle, un parc arboré immense, où tenait place le manoir et quelques dépendances.

L'Israélienne examina les lieux avec attention. Près du portail, trois hommes armés. A l'entrée de la maison, deux. Devant une des petites dépendances, grises, sans fenêtres, se tenaient une dizaine de gardes, tous lourdement armés.

Tony et Gibbs devait sûrement y être.

Elle vérifia le chargeur de son arme, plein, avant de se lancer sur la pelouse de la propriété d'un bon gracieux. Elle se cacha immédiatement derrière une haie, alors que deux gardes passaient devant elle en discutant. Elle tendit l'oreille.

-Oué, le vieux s'est jeté comme ça dans les bras du chef.

Gibbs. Il parlait de Gibbs.

Hmmm. Ça ne lui plairait pas si elle lui disait qu'elle l'avait reconnu sous le nom du « vieux ». Elle ne lui dirait rien. Elle n'était pas suicidaire.

-Pas malin, poursuivit son collègue. A croire que la vie de ce rital est plus important que la sienne.

-Bah d'toute façon y seront mort dans une ou deux heures, dès que l'hélico les aura déposé à l'étranger. Le vieux aurait du rester chez lui ce matin, il aurait pu rester en vie.

-Oué, et…

Elle n'entendit pas la suite. Les gardes s'étaient éloignés d'elle, poursuivant leur ronde sur la pelouse.

L'étranger ? Quoi l'étranger ?

Ils voulaient les tuer ailleurs ? Probablement pour effacer les preuves de leur crime, et que le NCIS n'ai rien contre eux.

Ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir comme ça.

Elle, Ziva David, ne le permettrait pas.

* * *

Le roux visa Gibbs de son arme, dès qu'il le vit apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Celui-ci réagit aussitôt, et envoya son couteau sur l'individu, d'un geste vif. L'arme alla se planta directement entre les deux prunelles de l'homme. Il s'effondra face contre terre, son arme dans sa main.

Gibbs jeta un œil dans la pièce. Personne d'autre. McPerls les pensaient trop solidement immobilisés pour laisser d'autres gardes.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil sur celui-ci. Son agent senior semblait mal, malgré le fait qu'il tentait de faire bonne figure. Son épaule, qu'il ne devait normalement ne surtout pas bouger pour sa guérison, était un frein. Il savait que chaque mouvement que ferait Tony avec ce bras, normalement impossible grâce au plâtre, serait une petite torture pour lui. Les médecins lui avaient précisés qu'il devait éviter le plus de mouvement possible de son bras, afin que l'impact qu'avait laissé le couteau, coupure très profonde, ne laisse pas un handicap à vie à Tony.

Il s'était juré de veiller à ce que celui-ci respecte ça à la lettre. Hors, à cet instant, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Il devait ramener Tony au plus vite à l'hôpital, afin que sa blessure guérisse.

Sinon, il aurait un agent condamné à l'handicap à vie sur la conscience.

-Tony ?

-Oué ?

L'agent le regardait, attentif. Son visage irradiait la concentration, la détermination à se sortir de là.

-On y va ok ? Il faut qu'on sorte de là.

Dinozzo hocha lentement la tête.

-Oué.

Ils coururent vers le corps de l'homme et se baissèrent vers son arme. Gibbs vérifia le chargeur. Des munitions. Il fouilla les vêtements de l'homme à la recherche d'une seconde arme, en vain.

-Ok Tony, une arme pour nous deux. Tu restes derrière moi, je vise. Tiens, prend ça.

Il lui tendit le petit couteau, qu'il avait auparavant essuyé sur la veste de l'homme. L'agent le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur Gibbs, et un petit sourire apparut sur son visage.

-C'est parti, Patron.

* * *

_Voilaaa!_

_Une petite review?_

_On approche de la fin (et de ZE chapitre!)! Encore 4 chapitres, et un épilogue  
_

_

* * *

_

_La suite de Tony DiNato très vite. J'ai trois chapitre d'avance, mais je veux changer quelques petits passages avant de publier! Probablement ce soir!  
_


	20. Le Rambo glorieux

_Bonjour!_

_La suite :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

Il mourrait d'envie d'être au bord de la plage. Les pieds dans l'eau, lunettes de soleil perchées sur le nez, un cocktail aux fruits de la passion dans la main.

Oui, il en rêvait.

Mais ça ne serait pas pour tout de suite.

Pour le moment, il devait se sortir du pétrin dans lequel il s'était mis. Et, dans lequel il avait attiré Gibbs.

Ça serait dur, mais au moins, ils n'avaient pas les mains vides. Gibbs avait récupéré l'arme d'un des molosses, et lui avait récupéré l'arme de Gibbs, un beau couteau rétractable au manche en bois et fer gravé de son nom.

Bon, ok, il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Mais un DiNozzo ne s'avoue jamais faible. Ni fatigué. Ni malade. Un DiNozzo est toujours fort. Tel un rambo glorieux sortant du combat après sa dernière victoire.

Il se demanda si c'était la douleur qui le faisait divaguer.

-Tony.

Il tourna la tête vers son patron, essayant de se concentrer sur ses paroles, malgré la douleur qui lui tiraillait l'épaule, et s'insinuait peu à peu dans son crâne.

-Oui.

-On tue d'abord le premier, le plus près de la porte. Tu lui prends son arme, on se met à couvert et on achève les autres.

Ca avait l'air si facile expliqué comme ça.

-Ok, Patron.

Le visage de Gibbs était tendu. Ils savaient tout les deux qu'il y avait une très forte probabilité qu'ils y restent.

Ils s'étaient collés à la porte qui donnait vers l'extérieur, leurs armes prêtes à être utilisées, l'un serrant dans sa poigne le petit pistolet gris, le second le petit couteau. Ils avaient pu voir, en jetant un bref coup d'œil à l'extérieur, que la maison était entourée d'une dizaine d'hommes de main, tous armés de plusieurs engins. Pas de trace de McPerls, surement parti chez lui, dans l'attente de l'hélicoptère qui devait les amener à l'étranger. Pour leur mort.

Gibbs plaça son arme dans l'encadrement de la porte, restant à l'abri à l'intérieur de la pièce, et tira. Un des molosses tomba aussitôt, touché au niveau du cœur. Les autres se retournèrent immédiatement vers la petite pièce, la main sur leur arme.

Le tir de son Patron effectué, Tony se glissa en une seconde vers le corps, placé à un mètre de lui, attrapa l'arme de la brute, et se lança aussi vite qu'il put à l'intérieur du local. Un des hommes s'apprêta à le viser, son arme en place contre son œil, mais un nouveau coup de feu retentit, le tuant aussi net. Tony pu se glisser sain et sauf derrière les murs de la dépendance, sa nouvelle arme dans la main. Il souffla longuement avant de regarder son Patron.

-Merci Gibbs, j'ai bien failli y passer.

-Ce n'était pas moi.

Il regarda avec interrogation le visage de son chef.

-Qui ?

-Je ne sais pas. Probablement Ziva ou McGee. Surement pas les renforts, sinon on serait déjà sorti de là depuis un moment.

* * *

Ziva vit l'italien courir hors du bâtiment, sans arme. Il sauta à terre, tendant sa main pour attraper l'arme d'un molosse qui n'avait pas survécu. Elle aperçut un homme de main, à 200 mètres, l'œil sur le viseur, prêt à tuer Tony.

Elle réagi aussitôt. Elle appuya sur la détente, visant l'homme d'un mouvement instinctif. Celui-ci s'écroula. Elle avait bien visé, dans la nuque.

Elle vit Tony attraper une des armes, un pistolet. Il plongea immédiatement dans la bâtisse suite à ça, se mettant à l'abri.

Restait sept gardes devant la dépendance.

Le souci… C'est que les détonations en avaient attiré d'autre. Un grand nombre d'homme arriva vers la dépendance, prêt à viser ses amis. Elle pesta silencieusement.

Elle n'avait pas été repérée, pas encore. Elle se leva discrètement du coin où elle s'était cachée, allongée sous les feuillages d'un bosquet, et avança précautionneusement vers le lieu de l'action. Elle vit un nouvel homme s'étaler sur le sol, suite à un tir des agents. Elle grimaça. S'ils n'avaient qu'une arme chacun, ils n'auraient jamais assez de munitions pour se défendre. Et s'ils sortaient à nouveau de la pièce, ils seraient presque certainement tués sur le coup. Elle devait trouver une nouvelle arme, s'approcher d'eux.

Elle était maintenant collée à la maison, et pouvait apercevoir la dépendance à environ 200 mètres de l'endroit où elle se tenait. Elle se cacha dans un renfoncement de la maison quand un homme tourna la tête vers elle. Il hésita quelques secondes, et elle se demande s'il l'avait repéré. Mais celui-ci reporta son attention sur la dépendance au bout de quelques secondes.

Elle souffla de soulagement Il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit repérée maintenant Plus elle restait incognito, plus elle pouvait aider ses amis

Elle vit deux nouveaux gardes tomber, sous les coups de feu des agents.

Elle s'abaissa, visa et tua un nouveau garde. Une nouvelle fois, ils ne la repérèrent pas, occupés à tirer vers l'endroit où se cachaient Gibbs et Tony.

Elle plissa les yeux, observant l'un des hommes de McPerls approcher lentement de la bâtisse où se tenaient Tony et Gibbs. Elle ne devait pas le laisser approcher davantage. Elle haussa les bras, visant celui-ci, s'apprêtant à tirer, quand elle fut soudainement coupée dans son élan.

* * *

-Si j'étais vous, je ne ferai pas ça.

Une voix grave, à l'intonation charmeuse l'interrompit. Elle pinça ses lèvres, resserrant son étreinte sur son arme.

-Je vous conseille de poser votre arme tout de suite.

L'Israélienne calcula que la voix devait appartenir à une personne se situant deux ou trois mètres derrière elle. Si elle se retournait pour attaquer maintenant, il aurait le temps de la tuer aussi vite.

-Et pourquoi je ferai ça ?

-Sinon, vous allez vous prendre au minimum trois balles dans la tête, Mademoiselle. Ça serait dommage.

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais se résigna à obéir, posant son arme sur le sol.

-Poussez là avec votre pied. Voilà. Maintenant, mettez les mains sur votre tête et retournez vous.

Elle se tourna légèrement, posant ses yeux noirs sur les prunelles marron de l'homme, face à elle. Il était entouré de cinq hommes de mains, tous la maintenait sous la menace de leurs armes.

-Ziva David…Railla l'homme. Je vous avais repéré plusieurs fois lors de votre collaboration avec Monsieur DiNozzo.

Derrière elle, les tirs continuaient entre les hommes de main et ses amis.

-Monsieur McPerls, je suppose…

L'homme hocha de la tête. Il afficha un sourire satisfait sur son visage.

-Et bien, Mademoiselle David, me feriez-vous le plaisir de faire quelques pas avec moi ? Histoire de montrer à ses deux personnes qu'elles doivent arrêter de tirer sur mes hommes. Sinon, ils se pourraient bien qu'ils aient très vite votre mort sur la conscience…

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un grand sourire sur son visage. Tony aurait probablement été très fier d'elle en voyant ceci.

-Et bien, Monsieur McPerls, me feriez-vous le plaisir d'aller vous faire voir ?

L'homme hoqueta. Elle en profita pour attraper le couteau caché dans sa manche, et le jeter sur l'individu.

* * *

-Combien de munitions il te reste ?

Tony interrogeait son chef. L'homme se tenait contre la porte, son regard bleu acier vissé sur l'extérieur, son arme pointée sur un ennemi approchant. Il grogna, concentré sur celui-ci, « deux ».

-Moi aussi.

Il attendit un instant, ses mains posées sur ses genoux, accroupi contre la porte, son regard vert posé sur Gibbs.

-Patron. Tu imagines que là tu aurais pu être au NCIS en train de râler sur ton israélienne préférée et ton petit geek adoré au lieu d'être là à sauver un italien crétin ?

Gibbs sourit mais ne lui répondit pas, concentré sur un ennemi à l'extérieur. Il tira soudainement. Un nouveau molosse tomba. Il regarda son arme, avant de souffler « Une balle ».

Il tourna enfin son regard indéchiffrable vers Tony.

-Tony…

Léger silence. L'italien attendait la suite.

-Je n'imagine même pas mon équipe sans ce « crétin » d'italien.

L'agent passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, tout en fixant celui qui était venu le sauver au péril de sa vie. Ils restèrent un petit moment sans parler, chacun perdus dans leurs pensées. Dehors, les hommes s'étaient arrêtés de tirer, restant à couvert.

Le cinéaste reprit au bout de quelques instants

-Tu sais, Patron, si on meurt, j'aurais bien aimé te dire une chose ou deux avant.

-On ne va pas mourir.

-Oui, mais au cas où…

-On ne va pas…

-Il y a une ou deux fois où j'ai enfreins la règle numéro douze.

Gibbs soupira, amusé.

-Je sais, Tony.

-Oui, je sais que tu sais. Avec Paula. Mais pas qu'avec elle.

-Oui, je te répète que je sais.

-Ah ! Donc tu sais pour Paris ? Moi et Zi… ?

-Pas de détails, Tony, l'interrompit Gibbs. Tu risquerais de regretter de m'avoir confié quelques secrets quand on sortira de là.

-Hum.

Ils se turent de nouveau.

* * *

Le silence fut coupé par un cri grinçant. Une voix grave. Celle d'un homme que l'italien aurait reconnu entre mille.

Jason McPerls.

« ANTHONY DINOZZO »

Tony sursauta. Le cri était écumant de rage.

-McPerls, souffla t-il à Gibbs, qui acquiesça.

« ANTHONY DINOZZO, tu as trois secondes pour sortir de ta cachette, où je tue ton amie »

Il ne répondit pas, jetant un petit coup d'œil à son patron. Ils se fixèrent une seconde.

L'un savait qu'il allait probablement mourir pour sauver celle qu'il aimait.

Le second savait qu'il devait faire face à un cruel dilemme. La vie de celui qu'il considérait comme son fils, face à la vie de celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille.

Tony eut un petit regard d'excuse pour son patron avant de poser son arme sur le sol, et de s'avancer vers l'extérieur.

L'ancien sniper poussa un léger soupir avant de faire de même et le suivre.

* * *

_Héhéhé!_

_Prochain chapitre...ZE chapitre!_

_On arrive dans les trois derniers chapitres de l'histoire, les meilleurs pour moi ! :)_


	21. Final, partie une

_Hey Bonjour! Enfin bonsoir plutôt, mais bon...^^_

_Chapitre posté ce jeudi parce que je ne pourrais pas poster ce week-end...!  
_

_Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, Voici..._

_ZE CHAPITRE!_

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

Ziva.

Il la vit en tout premier.

Elle était près de lui, à une cinquantaine de mètres, debout, devant un groupe d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents. Elle avait posé ses mains sur sa tête et regardait fièrement vers l'avant, vers le portail. Son tee-shirt blanc était marqué d'une large trace de sang au niveau du flanc, et elle portait sur son visage la trace de coups, au niveau des lèvres et des joues.

Derrière elle, McPerls, qui la tenait en joug. Il avait affiché un sourire machiavélique sur son visage, et se régalait- visiblement- d'avoir l'Israélienne en otage. Lui aussi avait une large trace de sang sur sa chemise, au niveau de l'épaule. Il avait posé un tissu dessus, arrêtant le flot de sang.

L'homme jubilait.

L'italien avança, sa main valide levée en signe de reddition, vers son ennemi. Il sentit la présence de son supérieur derrière lui. Bien sur. Gibbs ne l'aurait jamais abandonné à son sort.

Il vit le regard de Ziva se braquer sur lui. Elle lui fit un signe de tête négatif.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Gibbs. Celui-ci avait la mâchoire crispé, et son regard bleu était empreint de toute sa colère.

-Patron…

Il tournait légèrement sa tête vers Gibbs, chuchotant, tout en avançant lentement vers leurs ennemis.

-Je suis désolé. Patron.

-Règle numéro 6, Tony.

-Oui, mais je le suis quand même Patron. J'aurais aimé résoudre cette affaire tout seul. Et ne pas vous mettre tout les deux en danger.

-Je te l'ai déjà dis. On ne t'aurait jamais laissé seul.

Ils se turent, arrivant près du commanditaire. Celui-ci jubilait, son arme braquée sur Ziva.

* * *

Tony jeta un œil vers Ziva. Il l'interrogea du regard, et elle lui répondit par un petit signe de tête, ses prunelles noires exprimant toutes ses émotions. Colère, angoisse. Regret. Il sut immédiatement combien elle regrettait d'être là, désarmée devant lui, au lieu d'être en sécurité derrière son arme, à tuer ses ennemis. Il lui fit un petit sourire réconfortant, et tourna son regard vers McPerls.

-Bon alors, quel est le thème de cette petite fête ?

Il se savait fier, arrogant. Peut-être un peu trop. Mais il ne montrerait jamais à son ennemi la moindre trace de frayeur.

-DiNozzo…

McPerls lâcha un instant l'israélienne du regard, pour se placer devant lui.

-Tu es quand même incroyable…

Il passa une main sur son menton, regardant avec attention le visage de marbre de l'italien face à lui.

-Tu réussi à faire ton malin, avec ta petite répartie à deux balles, alors que tu vas mourir dans quelques minutes…Et que tu es bien amoché. Grâce à moi. J'adore.

Tony montra son épaule d'une main, tout en haussant un sourcil.

-Ca ? Une pitchenette. Ma jambe ? Cicatrisée dans deux jours. Le reste ? Oublié après un bon verre de téquila.

McPerls soupira. Il quitta l'agent pour se placer face à Gibbs. Il détailla celui-ci longuement, observant le visage de l'ancien sniper, qui ne montrait aucune émotion.

-J'ai compris une chose, Tony…

Il passa devant Ziva, tout en continuant de parler.

-Une chose. Pour te faire souffrir, il ne faut pas te menacer toi. Tu es beaucoup trop fier.

Il sourit, et montra toutes ses dents à Tony, alors qu'il passait une main sur le visage tendu de Ziva.

-Il faut menacer tes amis.

Tony serra les dents. Cet idiot avait parfaitement compris son point faible.

* * *

-On va faire un petit jeu, DiNozzo.

Il passait de l'un à l'autre des agents, en jouant avec son arme.

-Un petit jeu amusant, tu vas voir.

Tony jeta un œil sur ses collègues. Les deux étaient tendus, mais restaient fiers, le regard fixé vers l'avant, malgré les dizaines d'armes qui les menaçaient.

Jason McPerls montra l'israélienne et Gibbs du doigt avant de tourner son visage souriant vers Tony :

-Tu vas devoir choisir lequel des deux… Tu veux voir mourir en premier.

L'italien déglutit lentement, avant de tourner son regard vers les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus. L'une lui faisait un signe négatif de la tête, le second fronçait les sourcils. Chacun voulait sauver la vie de l'autre.

-Allez, j'attends, DiNozzo. Choisis.

Il leva son pistolet vers Ziva, posant le canon de celui-ci sur son front.

-Ta jolie collègue ?

Il avança légèrement, et posa à son tour l'arme sur le front de l'ancien sniper.

-Où ton chef adoré ?

Tony garda le silence, ses yeux passant de l'un à l'autre, cherchant une issue de secours, un moyen de se sortir de là. Il ne trouvait pas de répartie. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. A cause de lui, Gibbs et Ziva allaient mourir. A cause de lui.

-Pas de réponse ? Tu sèches, DiNozzo ?

Il vit l'homme sortir une petite pièce de sa poche et la serrer dans sa main, alors qu'il se plaçait face à lui.

-Soit. On va donc laisser la chance décider. Pile, ta belle brune, Face, le vieux renard.

* * *

Tony vit avec horreur le commanditaire lancer la petite pièce dans les airs, avant de la rattraper au vol, sa main fermée sur celle-ci, l'empêchant de lire le résultat.

-Suspense ! Jubila l'homme.

Une fois encore, il ne trouva rien à redire. L'horreur le clouait sur place. Il assistait, sans ne rien pouvoir faire, à la mise à mort prochaine de l'un de ses amis.

L'homme déplia les doigts devant Tony, lui montrant le résultat. Un sourire s'afficha sur le sourire de McPerls, alors que Tony devenait livide.

-Face. Monsieur DiNozzo. Je vois que votre chef va devoir tirer sa révérence…

* * *

Il vit avec horreur McPerls lever son arme vers Gibbs.

Gibbs qui ne cilla pas, son regard d'acier plongé dans les yeux marron de l'homme face à lui.

Il devait arrêter ça.

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir pour lui.

Pas lui.

Il fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

-McPerls !

Un hurlement de rage. L'homme se tourna vers lui, interloqué.

-On retrouve sa voix, DiNozzo ?

-McPerls.

Une nouvelle fois un feulement de rage. Il écumait, concentré sur cet homme qui prenait un plaisir malin à faire de sa vie un enfer.

-J'ai adoré tuer ton père, McPerls.

Il vit avec satisfaction l'homme baisser son arme, et se tourner vers lui, son visage déformé en un rictus de fureur.

-Répète ?

Il avait gagné. Son ennemi ne menaçait plus Gibbs. Il le menaçait, lui.

-J'ai adoré tuer ton père.

L'homme se rapprocha de lui, sa main devenue blanche autour de son arme, son visage n'exprimant plus qu'un masque de fureur à peine contenue. Il s'arrêta devant Tony, occultant le reste. Celui-ci poursuivi, sur un ton provocateur :

-J'ai adoré. C'était jubilatoire de voir sa cervelle éclater en morceau.

Tony sentait le regard horrifié de ses collègues sur lui. Ils savaient que le cinéaste venait de prononcer sa mort pour les sauver. Pour leur donner une chance de survie.

L'homme poussa un hurlement de rage, avant de lever son arme vers le visage de Tony.

-Je vais te…

-Descendre ? Tuer ? Tu parles, tu parles, mais t'agis peu.

McPerls envoya rageusement la crosse de son arme dans la joue de l'agent. Il entendit Ziva grogner et Gibbs jurer alors qu'il reculait sous l'impact, tout en sentant quelque chose craquer au sein de sa mâchoire. Il porta sa main valide au niveau de son menton, effaçant d'un geste rapide les gouttes de sang qui perlait au bord de ses lèvres.

-C'est tout ce que tu sais faire, frapper ?

Le commanditaire serrait et ouvrait les poings en un geste rageur, tout en respirant de plus en plus fortement.

-Ne joue pas avec mes nerfs !

L'homme le frappa une nouvelle fois au visage. Tony vacilla sous l'impact. Il serait tombé si Gibbs ne l'avait pas retenu, passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Il jeta un regard vers son supérieur, lui intimant silencieusement de le lâcher, mais ne s'attarda pas sur le visage empreint d'angoisse de celui-ci. Il reporta son attention sur son ennemi, malgré le flou qui envahissait petit à petit sa vue.

Gibbs retira son bras, Tony releva le menton.

McPerls souffla, ses yeux plissé sur le visage abîmé de Tony :

-Tout ce que je veux DiNozzo, c'est te voir souffrir, encore et encore.

L'italien haussa une épaule, tentant de sourire malgré sa lèvre tuméfiée.

-Tu radotes.

Une nouvelle fois, le commanditaire le frappa, d'un geste brute, rageur. Dans l'épaule. Son épaule blessée. Il manqua de hurler alors que la douleur le lançait dans tout son corps, et tituba, tombant à genou sur le sol, se retenant d'une main posée à plat pour ne pas tomber face contre terre. Il entendit vaguement le hurlement de rage de Ziva, ainsi que le juron de Gibbs, alors que celui-ci l'aidait à se remettre debout, avec difficulté. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour retirer le voile opaque qui l'empêchait de voir. Quand enfin celui-ci s'effaça, il aperçut que le commanditaire avait maintenant l'arme braqué sur lui, sur son front. Ziva et Gibbs étaient sur le côté, mais ne pouvait rien faire, le moindre de leurs mouvements limités par les dizaines de gardes alentours.

-Fais tes prières Tony, je me suis assez amusé avec toi. Il est temps de mourir.

* * *

Il allait mourir.

Il laissa son regard dériver autour du commanditaire. Ne pas le regarder pendant que l'homme allait lui coller une balle dans le cerveau. Ca lui ferait bien trop plaisir.

Ne pas regarder Gibbs. Ne pas voir la douleur d'un patron, d'un ami, d'un père face à la mort imminente de son fils.

Ne pas regarder son israélienne. Ne pas voir les larmes de douleur dans ses yeux.

Non. Il regarda loin derrière le commanditaire. Les contours de la propriété.

Et il le vit.

Un éclair. Un petit soupçon de tissu. Il aurait pu ne pas le voir, avec sa vue plus que troublée.

Pourtant, il l'avait aperçu. Il pouvait féliciter sa très bonne vue.

Un bout de veste, appartenant à un petit informaticien qu'il appelait le bleu.

Ils étaient sauvés.

Grâce à son geek de collègue.

Encore un peu et il ferait une ola pour lui.

Ne lui restait plus qu'a gagner quelques secondes.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, malgré la douleur que le geste lui impliqua. Son ennemi leva un sourcil étonné.

-Apparemment, perdre ta vie ne te fais pas peur.

-Et toi ?

-Quoi moi ?

-Toi, ça te fais peur ?

L'homme le regarda un instant sans comprendre.

-Que… ?

-Hein, Gibbs, Ziva, vous croyez que ça lui fais peur ?

Il tourna son visage vers eux et leur fit un clin d'œil exagéré. Le plus vieux le regarda avec étonnement. La seconde le fixa intensément, cherchant à comprendre ce brusque revirement.

-Non, parce que je dis ça …Mais vous devriez peut-être baisser vos armes.

Il vit aussitôt les gardes serrer leurs armes contre eux. Quelques uns jetèrent un coup d'œil alentour, cherchant une menace possible.

-Je vais te…Je vais…

McPerls crispa son poing sur l'arme, la maintenant sur le front de Tony. Celui-ci ne perdit pas sa superbe, son grand sourire affiché sur son visage.

-Et…McPerls ?

-Quoi ?

-« Boom ».

* * *

Derrière les hommes de main, le portail éclata, laissant entrer de nombreux renforts, NCIS et FBI. Les hommes braquaient les molosses, leur intimant de poser leurs armes. McGee en tête, indiquant par de rapides mouvements où intervenir aux hommes. Tous obéirent. McPerls hésita un instant, son arme toujours placée sur le front de Dinozzo. Puis il soupira lourdement, et posa l'engin sur le sol. Il jeta un regard noir à Tony, plein d'amertume, alors que deux agents du NCIS l'attrapaient.

-Je n'ai pas fini, Anthony. Je me vengerai.

-Oui oui, c'est ça. Allez, va te coucher.

L'agent balaya ses menaces d'un geste de la main, avant de se tourner vers ses collègues. Gibbs, Ziva et McGee se tenaient près de lui, le premier attrapant une arme que lui tendait un agent du NCIS, la deuxième s'étant fait monopoliser par un des membres du FBI, qui tâtait la blessure à son flanc. Il s'approcha d'eux.

-Merci McPistolet. Sympa d'être venu à la rescousse.

Ziva le regarda curieusement.

-Comment as-tu su qu'ils allaient intervenir ?

-J'ai vu McGee.

-Non. Comment as-tu su que tu allais être sauvé quand tu lui as parlé de son père ?

Pas de réponse.

-Tony…Tu ne savais pas, n'est ce pas ?

Toujours pas de réponse. Juste un regard vert malicieux.

-Tu allais lui donner ta vie pour nous sauver.

Petit sourire en coin.

Il humecta ses lèvres, avant de lancer, en regardant la tâche qui ornait le tee-shirt de sa collègue.

-Ziva ? Ta blessure ?

-Ca va, Tony. Rien qu'une éraflure. Et toi ?

-Rien qu'une éraflure.

Ce qui n'était pas l'exacte vérité, mais il n'avait pas envie que le gars du FBI aille toucher son épaule, son visage et sa jambe. Il préférait attendre la petite infirmière. Même si sa tête n'était plus qu'un flou artistique, tant il voyait trouble à présent.

-Tony…

-Quoi ?

-Tu as du sang partout sur le visage. Et ta chemise et ton pantalon sont rongés par le sang.

-Trempés, Ziva.

-TONY !

Ils avaient tout les deux criés son nom en même temps. Gibbs et Ziva. Il leva les yeux vers son patron. Celui-ci avait froncé ses sourcils, son regard autoritaire braqué sur l'italien.

-Tu vas te faire soigner. Tout de suite.

-Gibbs…

Celui-ci avança, et lui indiqua d'un geste autoritaire le camion d'infirmerie.

-Tout. De. Suite.

* * *

Il avançait vers le camion d'infirmerie, Gibbs à ses côtés, quand il entendit les cris.

Ils tournèrent simultanément la tête vers l'endroit. Ils virent alors le spectacle que leur offrait McPerls. L'individu avait réussi à s'extraire de la poigne des agents du NCIS l'encerclant, et avait attrapé l'arme de l'un deux. Il menaçait maintenant les soldats, tournant sur lui-même, pointant l'arme sur le premier qui essayait de l'arrêter.

Son regard s'arrêta sur Tony, puis sur Gibbs. Un sourire fou apparut sur son visage alors qu'il s'attardait sur celui-ci.

L'agent comprit aussitôt.

Il cherchait la vengeance.

Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Un père pour un père. Il allait tuer Gibbs. Celui qui était tout comme son père. L'homme avait comprit le lien qui les unissait. Et il en profitait.

Jason appuya une première fois sur la détente, immédiatement suivi d'une seconde détonation.

Il eut l'impression que le reste ne se passait qu'en une seconde. Ce qui était probablement le cas. Il se jeta à l'avant de Gibbs, n'entendant pas la protestation de celui-ci, faisant barrière entre les balles et celui qui était sa figure paternelle. Il sentit la première balle le frapper de plein fouet, au niveau du ventre, le faisant tituber sous la douleur lancinante qu'elle impliqua.

La deuxième balle, elle, le frappa au niveau du cœur.

Il s'effondra.

* * *

_Où aurais-je dû dire ZE fin de chapitre?_

_Bon alors, maintenant, j'ai le choix..._

_Ou je ris d'un grand rire sadique..._

_Ou je fuis devant vos haches/couteaux/armes/autres..._

_Où je m'installe confortablement dans un fauteuil avec un grand bol de pop corn...Et j'attends vos commentaires..._

_Oui! J'attends vos commentaires ^^ Sur le déroulement du chapitre...Et sur cette fin!^^_

_A la semaine prochaine!  
_


	22. Final, partie deux

_Bonjour!_

_Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews ^^ _

_J'ai vraiment bien aimé vos commentaires! Ca m'a fait bien rire ;) J'aime quand le suspense est intenable Héhéhé!_

_Alors ais-je tué Tony DiNozzo? Réponse maintenant ^^ Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Tony.

Non. Pas lui. Non.

Il entendit Ziva hurler le nom de l'italien, alors que lui-même attrapait le corps inanimé de son agent entre ses bras.

-Tony…

Il avait murmuré le nom de son agent, alors qu'il comprenait l'horrible vérité. Son agent. Son agent était mort. Il…

Il entendit vaguement le bruit d'une détonation, suivi des cris de nombreux agents du NCIS et FBI autour de lui. Il ne leva pas la tête pour regarder. Il n'en avait cure. Il devait s'occuper de son agent.

Il posa celui-ci sur le sol et ouvrit sa chemise. Il vit d'abord la large blessure au niveau de l'abdomen, que lui avait fait la première balle. Le sang en sortait à flot. Il jeta un œil sur le torse de Tony, où devait se trouver le second impact. Le cœur.

Où aurait du se trouver l'impact ne figurait qu'une longue trace bleue et rouge, d'une dizaine de centimètres, sur deux. Il tâta celle-ci. Et compris aussitôt.

Son agent avait un ange gardien.

Il appuya d'une main sur la plaie sanguinolente de Tony, tandis qu'il positionnait la deuxième sur le cou de l'agent.

Il se sentit renaître. Oui. Là, sous ses doigts, il sentait une légère pulsation. Un pouls. Son agent n'était pas mort. Il était en vie. Il leva aussitôt les yeux et appela le plus fort qu'il pu un médecin. Celui-ci arriva quelques secondes après et lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur, tout en posant à son tour ses mains sur la plaie, arrêtant l'hémorragie.

-Il est en vie…Souffla Gibbs.

-Oui Monsieur. Nous allons le ramener à l'hôpital.

Derrière le médecin, des hommes s'activaient pour préparer un brancard, afin d'y déposer le corps de Tony.

-Vite.

Il grognait plus qu'il ne parlait. Mais la vie de son agent était en train de s'échapper entre ses mains, et le fait de ne pouvoir contrôler ceci le rendait hors de lui. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Surtout pas.

Il attrapa l'objet, posé dans la poche de chemise de Dinozzo, qui avait sauvé la vie de son agent, alors que les infirmiers et le médecin s'occupait de poser Tony sur la civière. Il suivit celle-ci, le petit objet dans sa main. Il ne vit pas Ziva se diriger vers lui, les yeux agrandis par l'angoisse. Il n'entendit pas McGee l'appeler, à quelques mètres de lui. Il ne vit pas les agents du NCIS et du FBI tourner autour du corps sans vie de McPerls, tué par une balle dans la tête. Tué par Ziva David. Non il ne vit pas ça. Il voyait uniquement son agent, allongé sur la civière, les yeux fermés, le teint plus pâle que jamais. Il vit la trace bleue et rouge qu'avait laissé l'objet. Cet objet qui venait de sauver son agent.

Il baissa les yeux sur le petit couteau de bois et de fer placé dans sa main. Le centre de celui-ci était courbé, et une balle y était plantée. La balle destinée à Tony.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et remercia Jenny Sheppard de lui avoir un jour offert ce couteau.

* * *

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Le sommeil l'avait emporté alors qu'il lisait un livre traitant de la construction de bateaux. Bien qu'il n'avait rien à apprendre là-dessus, le sujet l'avait occupé, et lui avait permis de moins s'inquiéter pour son agent.

Il posa son regard sur celui-ci. Toujours inconscient, toujours aussi pâle, dans son lit d'hôpital. Trois jours qu'il était dans cet état. Trois longues journées.

Il soupira.

Tony avait du être opéré d'urgence, les médecins ayant du retirer la balle qui avait traversé son flanc. Heureusement, celle-ci n'avait touché aucun organe vital, mais Tony devrait surveiller ses déplacements et sa santé pendant de longues semaines. Quand il se réveillerait. S'il se réveillait.

Cette fois, il ne le laisserait pas revenir au NCIS, encore souffrant. Même s'il devait embaucher trente Taub pour ça, il veillerait à ce que son agent se repose le plus possible. Se remette. Et si celui-ci ne voulait pas et jouait encore au gamin capricieux en revenant travailler plus tôt que permis, il le garderait lui-même pendant ses longues semaines de guérison. Le NCIS pourrait bien se passer de lui quelques temps. Pas Tony.

Il posa son livre sur le bord de la fenêtre, et se leva du fauteuil, après s'être étiré les bras. Il avança vers DiNozzo. L'écran noir à sa gauche indiquait les battements de son cœur, réguliers. Une petite seringue était plantée dans le bras de son agent, reliant celui-ci à deux lourdes poches transparentes, d'où gouttaient un liquide blanc et un transparent. Médicaments et morphine. Les médecins avaient refait son plâtre à Tony, mais celui-ci avait aussi un lourd pansement entourant son ventre, et un bandage autour de son mollet blessé. L'agent était également sous respirateur, un lourd masque bleu posé sur son visage.

Tony. Il avait failli le perdre. Son agent. Son meilleur agent.

Il imagina un instant ce qu'aurait pu être la vie au travail sans Anthony Dinozzo. Pas de répliques de films toutes les cinq minutes, pas de remarques malicieuses, pas de réparties Ziva/Tony, pas de surnoms ridicules pour le bleu. Pas de sourire à la Dinozzo. Pas d'agent en qui il pourrait donner toute sa confiance. Pas de tapes derrière la tête. Pas de grimaces. Non. La vie au NCIS sans son agent aurait été bien triste.

Il resta un instant à fixer le visage de celui-ci.

_Allez, réveilles toi Tony, allez._

Il avait beau se répéter inlassablement la phrase, rien n'y fit. Les yeux de l'agent restaient obstinément fermés.

Il fini par lâcher prise, et se dirigea vers la porte. A la recherche d'un grand verre de caféine.

Il avait posé la main sur la poignée quand il perçu le murmure. Un bruit infiniment petit, qu'il n'aurait pu ne pas entendre. Pourtant, il se retourna.

Il vit alors les deux prunelles vertes de l'italien posées sur lui, l'interrogeant du regard.

-Tony… Tu es réveillé…

Il lâcha la poignée et s'avança vers son agent.

* * *

Elle avait longuement cherché. Restant plantée devant les différents rayons, son regard passant d'un article à un autre, ses dents se crispant au fur et à mesure où elle hésitait. Elle avait finalement opté pour une chemise de grand couturier en fin tissu noir, accompagnée d'une cravate bleue. Elle ne savait pas s'il allait aimer, mais elle l'espérait. Après tout, il ne lui restait que de maigres affaires, suite à l'explosion de son appartement, et il avait plus que besoin de vêtement.

Ziva stoppa devant la porte de la chambre, son emballage cadeau à la main. Elle respira longuement avant d'entrer, tentant d'afficher un grand sourire sur son visage. Tony ne devait pas savoir combien elle avait eu peur. Comme elle avait cru perdre la raison en pensant à sa mort. Comme elle s'était sentie au bord de l'asphyxie quand elle avait vu Tony entre la vie et la mort. Comme elle avait cru perdre une partie de son corps, de son âme. Non. Il ne devait pas le savoir.

Elle avait cru revivre, ce matin, quand Gibbs l'avait appelé pour l'informer que Tony s'était réveillé. Elle s'était sentie heureuse, soulagée, vivante. Son Tony était vivant. Oui. Son Tony. Son ami. Son coéquipier. Son confident. Son amant d'un soir lors de cette soirée inoubliable dans la capitale française, l'un des plus beaux moments de sa vie. Tony…

Elle inspira à nouveau longuement, et afficha un air souriant sur son visage, avant de pousser la porte de la chambre.

-Bonjour !

Son sourire se figea quelques peu quand elle vit le visage de l'Italien, blanc, cerné, encore marqué de multiples coupures, infligées par ses ennemis. Elle crispa son poing en repensant à ce qu'ils lui avaient fait. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pu les torturer comme eux avaient torturés son ami. Heureusement, il n'avait plus l'horrible masque à oxygène bleu qui lui coupait la moitié du visage, le rendant tellement faible.

Il leva sa main valide vers elle, affichant un grand sourire.

-Ziva.

-Salut Tony.

Elle lança un regard sur la petite pièce. Celle-ci était vide, mais plusieurs gobelets de caféine trainaient sur la table, signe que Gibbs n'était pas loin. Celui-ci était probablement descendu se chercher son énième verre de café au distributeur. Elle avança vers Tony, l'emballage cadeau entre les mains.

-Je suis heureuse que tu ailles mieux.

Il lui répondit par un regard malicieux.

-Tu étais inquiète ?

-Non. Pas du tout.

-Ah…

Il laissa passer quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles ils se fixèrent intensément, cherchant désespérément ce que l'un allait dire à l'autre, ce qu'ils pouvaient se révéler sans dévoiler des sentiments longuement refoulés.

-Même pas un petit peu ?

-Non.

-Sure ?

-HumHum. Je peux très bien vivre sans toi, petit italien macho.

-« Grand » Italien macho !

Ils se sourirent mutuellement. Leurs joutes verbales leurs avaient manqués. Il fronça soudainement les sourcils, semblant se remémorer de quelque chose.

-Et toi, tu n'as rien ?

-Non. Cet imbécile m'a juste éraflée quand j'ai voulu me défendre. Quelques petits points, et c'est tout.

Il fronçait toujours les sourcils, le regard posé sur le flanc de Ziva.

-Ca va, Tony, je t'assure. Ce n'est rien comparé à ce que ce mec t'as fais. Quelle pournissure…

-Pourriture, Ziva.

-Oui.

Il grimaça en tentant de se relever, les mains posées sur le lit, pour y puiser sa force. Elle tendit aussitôt les bras vers lui, attrapant son torse, et l'aidant à se caler contre les coussins.

-Tu ne peux pas rester couché plus d'une dizaine de minutes ?

-Pas tout seul.

Il lui lança un clin d'œil appuyé. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

-Tony DiNozzo, tu ne changeras jamais.

-Ca serait dommage pour l'humanité.

-Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Elle lui tendit l'emballage. Il l'attrapa maladroitement de sa main droite, mais grimaça quand l'aiguille plantée dans celle-ci se rappela à son bon souvenir.

-Attends, je vais t'aider.

Elle détacha le scotch de l'emballage, sortant le vêtement du papier cadeau, et tendant la chemise devant lui. Il poussa un petit sifflement admiratif.

-Et bien, ma chère américano-israélienne, tu as bien choisi…

-Oui, je trouve aussi, lança Gibbs derrière eux, en arrivant dans la chambre, son gobelet XXL de caféine dans la main. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour aller draguer toutes les filles de la ville, DiNozzo.

Elle se tourna vers celui-ci et lui fit un petit sourire. Il se contenta de lui répondre par un hochement de tête, mais elle vit à ses yeux qu'il était plus en forme qu'il ne l'avait été ces derniers jours. Tony était sauf. Ils respiraient enfin.

* * *

« Oui…Oui Abby, je vais bien…Non, restes au NCIS…Non…Oui, si Vance t'as demandé de faire ça, fais le…. Je vais bien…Oui !...Toi aussi, tu me manques mini gothique…A bientôt…Bisous ».

Il raccrocha le téléphone, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Puis il posa ses yeux verts sur Ziva et Gibbs, chacun assis dans un des fauteuils de la chambre, leurs regards posés sur l'écran de télévision.

-Aaaah… « Rocky »…Ecrit et réalisé par John Avildsen en 1976. Avec l'incroyable Stallone. Ca, c'est un film inoubliable ! Vous savez que…

-Tony.

-Oui ?

- Tais-toi.

-Bah… Tu n'aimes pas Rocky, Patron ?

Gibbs ne répondit pas, le dos tourné à son agent. Il enfila sa veste, hésita un instant, pour finalement se planter devant l'italien, un petit sourire ironique aux lèvres.

-Non, je n'aime pas Rocky, Dinozzo. Et toi, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'éteindre cette télévision et de te poser.

L'agent ne le regardait pas, fixé sur l'écran de télévision.

-Moué Patron. Dès que Rocky et Adrian se retrouvent.

Ce qui se passait dans les dernières minutes du film. Gibbs soupira et attrapa la télécommande, arrêtant la télé en faisant mine de ne pas entendre les protestations de son agent. Il se tourna ensuite vers l'israélienne.

-Ziva, je descends me prendre un café, et je retourne au bureau.

La jeune femme leva un regard vers lui, alors qu'il se levait et attrapait son manteau. Elle lui fit un petit sourire, avant de souffler : « Je te rejoins ».

-Je t'attends dans le hall.

* * *

-Ziva ?

Pas de réponse. La jeune femme était occupée à regarder par la fenêtre, l'occultant totalement.

-Ziva ?

Toujours pas de réponse

-Hey, Super Ninja!

Elle lui lança un regard furax.

-Tu m'appelles encore une fois comme ça, Tony, et tu te retrouves avec ton deuxième bras dans le plâtre.

Il lui fit un petit sourire à la Dinozzo.

-Oh, allez Ziva. Dis-moi la vérité. Je t'ai manqué ?

-Pas du tout.

-Et à McGee ?

-Il pleurait tout les jours sur ton bureau en hurlant son désespoir.

-Wahou.

-C'est ironique, Tony.

-Je sais.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Lui occupée à la fixer, elle, le regard tourné vers les particules de poussières voletant à travers la fenêtre.

-Ziva. Dis-moi la vérité.

Il avait pris son ton sérieux, celui qu'il n'utilisait que très rarement. Elle tourna légèrement son visage vers lui, en mordillant ses lèvres.

-Quelle vérité ?

-Celle qu'on connait tout les deux.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Elle reculait légèrement, s'avançant vers la porte, fuyant la discussion à venir.

-Ziva.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis passé à deux doigts de la mort. On aurait plus eu la possibilité de communiquer, toi et moi…Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps de se parler sans artifice ?

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de baisser la tête vers le sol, lui cachant son visage.

-Ziva. Ziva !

Il s'énervait voyant que l'israélienne se fermait face à lui. Il fronça son nez, cherchant comment lui faire part de ses pensées les plus profondes.

-Allez, Zi ! Ote ton masque! Je sais que tu le penses autant que…

-STOP !

Elle avait hurlé, le coupant dans sa phrase. Elle lui jeta un regard colérique, alors que l'Italien la regardait d'un air agacé.

-On ne peut pas, Tony ! Oublie ça ! Oublie-moi ! Tout nous l'interdit ! Nos caractères, nos racines, nos modes de vie, notre travail. Arrête.

Elle avait attrapé son manteau, prête à quitter la salle. Elle lui jeta un dernier regard, où se partageait la colère et le désespoir, avant de souffler « Ne gâche pas tout ».

Elle ferma la porte sur son visage blême, entendant une dernière fois l'italien l'appeler, à l'instant même où une petite infirmière blonde se dirigeait vers la chambre, rouvrant celle-ci derrière elle. Elle jeta un léger regard sur la femme, remarquant son visage magnifique, son corps galbé, ses cheveux blonds bouclés lui dansant dans le cou, une vraie déesse. Tony aurait au moins une compensation à son départ, avec cette Barbie vivante.

* * *

Gibbs se retenait de taper du pied, dans le hall de l'hôpital. Il attendait Ziva depuis de longues minutes, son mug extra-XXL de café à la main. Il but une nouvelle gorgée, tout en posant son regard sur l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrait. Une jeune femme brune en sortit, qu'il reconnut aussitôt. Il remarqua immédiatement ses traits plus pâles que d'ordinaire, ses poings serrés, ses lèvres crispées. Elle avait du se disputer avec Tony. Encore. Ce n'était pas ses affaires. Il ne se mêlerait pas. Il se contenta d'avancer vers la sortie quand elle se positionna à ses côtés.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement vers le parking, où l'attendait la voiture de l'homme. Celle de Ziva était garée à côté. Il jeta un regard sur l'israélienne, qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Loin de lui. Elle était déjà un danger au volant à l'origine, mais dans cet état, elle risquerait de se tuer en moins de trente secondes. Il indiqua son véhicule d'un geste.

-On prend ma voiture. Tu reviendras chercher la tienne demain.

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais acquiesça. Ils s'installèrent dans le véhicule, sortant lentement du parking.

Ils avaient roulé depuis quelques minutes quand le téléphone de l'ancien sniper décrocha.

-Gibbs.

-Gibbs. C'est Abby.

Elle avait une voix affolée, paniquée. Il crispa aussitôt ses mains sur le volant, se rappelant la dernière fois où on l'avait appelé avec une telle panique, la fois où Tony avait failli se faire tuer dans les locaux du NCIS.

-Oui, Abby ?

-Jeviensdefaireunerecherchesur….

-Doucement Abby !

-Oui, pardon. J'ai fais une recherche sur notre homme, le commanditaire. Et j'ai découvert qu'il n'avait pas tout dit à Tony, Gibbs. Cet homme a caché qu'il avait une sœur. Elle aussi peut-être dangereuse.

-Tu sais comment elle est ?

-Je peux même t'envoyer sa photo. Sur ton téléphone dans cinq secondes.

Il tendit l'appareil à Ziva, occupé à positionner le véhicule sur un rond point. La jeune femme appuya le bouton lecture, faisant apparaître la photo de la sœur. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri et posa un regard horrifié sur son voisin.

Sur l'appareil, la photo d'Elena McPerls, infirmière.

* * *

_Oui oui, la Elena qui est rentrée dans la chambre de Tony 5 mn avant... Si vous voulez vous souvenir des passages sur elle, voir chapitre 7 et 12!_

_Alors honnêtement, quelqu'un s'attendait à ça? _

_Non? Je vous ai bien eu, n'est ce pas?^^_

_Je ne voudrais pas vous faire peur, mais...Tony me doit encore un oeil!_

_A bientôt pour le dernier chapitre de l'histoire, où j'ai essayé de finir en beauté ;) et l'épilogue !_

_ (suis triste qu'elle finisse cette histoire quand même)_

_A vos reviews!  
_


	23. Final, partie trois

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Voici la suite et fin du final...Merci à tous pour vos reviews! J'ai adoré vos commentaires ;)  
_

_Vous avez eu peur pour ses yeux n'est ce pas? ;)  
_

_Alors happy end ou non? Vous le saurez en lisant ce chapitre!^^  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

-Monsieur DiNozzo, vous soigner est en train de devenir une habitude !

Elle lui souriait gentiment, tout en réajustant le long pansement sur son ventre. Il garda les yeux rivés sur ses yeux amandes, plissés par son sourire angélique. Elle était vraiment très jolie.

-C'est vrai qu'il serait plus amusant de se voir autour d'un café que dans une chambre d'hôpital… Mais que voulez-vous, je suis un homme, un vrai… Je n'ai pas peur du danger.

Il la taquinait, son sourire charmeur au visage. Elle passa une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille, tout en lui lançant un sourire timide.

-Monsieur DiNozzo….

-Tony, la coupa t-il.

-Ok. Tony, je voulais vous dire quelque chose…

-Bien sûr, jolie Elena. Vous savez que votre prénom est celui d'une grande actrice américaine, Elena Carter, elle a joué dans ce film incroyable, avec…

Il poursuivit son bavardage, alors que la jeune infirmière s'occupait de sa perfusion. Elle inséra lentement un léger liquide transparent dans celle-ci, sous le regard de celui-ci. Il ne s'en étonna pas, le geste étant courant chez les médecins et infirmiers habituels.

-….J'adore ce film ! Oh, vous vouliez me dire quelque chose ?

-Je voulais vous dire que vous êtes un homme charmant.

Il sourit. Cette infirmière l'étonnait par sa spontanéité soudaine. Elle poursuivit sur son ton léger :

-Vraiment adorable. J'adore votre sourire.

-Merci. Vous n'avez toujours pas…pas…Que ?

Il s'interrompit. Son souffle coupé par une douleur profonde au creux de ses poumons, au creux de son ventre, au cœur de son corps. Il eu l'impression que son corps se contractait, ses poumons brûlaient, bloquant son souffle, faisant monter en lui une longue et horrible douleur. Il hoqueta.

-J'ai…Que…Elena ?

-Vous êtes aussi pathétique, Tony Dinozzo.

Il tourna son visage vers elle. Le geste impliqua une longue douleur, le faisant grimacer fortement. Il ferma les yeux sous la douleur. L'infirmière, elle, continuait son petit monologue.

-Vous êtes un imbécile qui croit vainement qu'une femme comme moi -avouez le, je suis magnifique-, irait s'enticher d'un macho comme vous. Non. Vous êtes pitoyable.

Il voulu répondre, mais la douleur s'intensifia de nouveau. Elle monta au niveau de son visage, lui battant les tempes violemment. Il avait l'impression d'avoir des centaines de petites lames sur sa peau, le torturant toutes les secondes en plongeant dans son épiderme.

-Vous avez tué mon père, ma mère…Et maintenant mon frère.

Non. Ce n'était pas fini. Encore cette histoire de commanditaire. Il voulu tendre son bras pour appuyer sur le bouton de secours, mais celui-ci resta immobilisé. Il sentit ses muscles se contracter, alors que la douleur tapait maintenant dans tout son corps, front, œil, nez, joues. Il brulait de l'intérieur.

-Et maintenant vous allez mourir. Il vous reste…

Elle regarda sa montre, un grand sourire aux lèvres

-Il vous reste environ une dizaine de minutes à vivre, Tony. Vous allez souffrir, je vous le promets. Et vous allez mourir comme est morte ma mère. Asphyxié. Le poison que je vous ai infligé vous immobilise petit à petit, stoppant tout votre organisme. Même vos poumons. Et votre cœur.

Elle éclata de rire. Sur le lit d'hôpital, l'agent haletait, poings crispés sur le matelas, tentant de reprendre son oxygène.

* * *

Ils coururent aussi vite que le permettaient leurs jambes, dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Réfutant toute pensée, se concentrant sur leur objectif. Sauver Tony. Qui sait ce que cette femme avait pu lui faire durant les quelques minutes où il avait été seul avec elle. Qui sait si celui-ci était encore vivant.

Gibbs ouvrit brusquement la porte de la chambre, tombant sur l'infirmière, qui regardait admirativement le lit, assise dans le grand fauteuil visiteur. Elle leva sur lui son regard perçant.

-Trop tard, Monsieur Gibbs.

Il tourna son visage vers le lit de son agent et dut recourir à toutes ses forces pour ne pas tuer cette femme sur le champ. Il sentit derrière lui l'ex-agent du Mossad s'arrêter, immobilisée sur l'image que renvoyait l'italien. Son agent était livide, les yeux fermés, la main crispés sur les draps, son corps secoué par des spasmes silencieux, alors qu'il paraissait chercher de l'air, encore et encore. Sur l'écran noir à côté de lui, les battements de son cœur étaient beaucoup plus faibles qu'à la normale.

Il avança d'un pas vers l'infirmière. Celle-ci ne tenta pas de se défendre, jubilant sur sa victoire proche. Il lui cracha d'une voix blanche, ou ne figurait pas la moindre trace d'émotion :

-Que lui avez-vous fait ?

-Je l'ai empoisonné.

A sa droite, Ziva s'était rapprochée de lit, comme paralysée face à l'italien, ses yeux fixant le visage angoissé de celui-ci.

-Antidote !

C'était un ordre, poussé dans un rugissement de colère. L'infirmière ne sourcilla pas.

-Aucun. Il va mourir. Je l'ai tué.

Il jeta un œil sur son agent. Celui-ci hoquetait, tentant difficilement d'attraper l'air autour de lui. Il vit Ziva appuyer sur le bouton de détresse, pendant qu'il restait ainsi, immobilisé, face à la tueuse de celui qu'il considérait comme son fils, ne sachant que faire, ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne savait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit de mourir. Pas lui.

Sur l'écran noir, la courbe s'affaissa, en une longue ligne droite. Le cœur de son agent s'était arrêté.

* * *

Non pas ça. Pas ça. NON !

Elle se rua sur l'italien, ses mains attrapant son visage, ses doigts parcourant son cou, à la recherche vaine d'une palpitation.

« TONY ! »

Elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'agent, lui communiquant une réserve d'air. A son côté, Gibbs appuyait sur le cœur de Tony, en une tentative désespérée de lui faire un massage cardiaque.

« TONY !Allez respire ! Tony ! »

Elle paniquait. Elle ne se contrôlait plus. Tout ce qu'elle voyait était le corps sans vie de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

"TONY! Reviens! On parlera, je te le promets! Reviens!"

Elle tenta à nouveau de lui donner du souffle, quand elle sentit qu'on la poussait sans ménagement vers le côté. Elle fixa sans les voir les médecins poser un appareil sur le torse de Tony, alors qu'on la décalait contre le mur du fond, face au lit de l'italien. A sa droite, Gibbs, lui aussi écarté. La tueuse était toujours là, ses yeux fixés sur la scène. Elle mourrait d'envie de la tuer. Mais pas tout de suite, pas maintenant.

Pour l'instant elle devait garder son regard sur Tony, lui insuffler toute la force qu'elle avait.

« Chargez »

Ils essayaient de faire repartir son cœur. Son cœur. Cette ligne désespérément plate sur ce petit écran noir.

Elle murmura son nom. Une fois, deux fois. Elle sentit ses lèvres trembler. Elle les mordit, s'empêchant ainsi de hurler le nom de son collègue. Elle sentit un gout salé envahir sa bouche. Le gout des larmes qui dégoulinaient le long de ses joues, alors qu'elle comprenait qu'elle était en train de le perdre. Devant elle, les infirmiers insufflaient de l'air à Tony, pendant que d'autres relançait les machines sur son torse.

« Chargez »

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle.

* * *

Il était dans une espace vide. Blanc. Rien à part du blanc. Partout.

Il regarda à sa droite, à sa gauche. Rien. Le vide. Le néant.

Il porta sa main en visière, tenant d'apercevoir quelque chose, en vain.

-Y'a quelqu'un ?

-Mais oui, Tony, m'enfin.

Il sursauta, avant de se tourner vers la voix. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Kate ?

-Non, le Pape ! Bah oui, bien sur que c'est moi !

-Que…Comment…

Il passa une main sur ses yeux, effaçant quelques secondes l'image de la brune. Quand il les rouvrit, elle le regardait d'un grand sourire angélique.

-Je suis mort, c'est ça ?

-Non non non !

-Ah ?

-Non, tu n'es pas mort. Tu es juste en train de mourir. Je ne suis que le fruit de ton imagination, alors que tu es sur le point de quitter ce monde.

-Je ne pensais pas que j'en avais autant dans la tête.

-Hé si, bel italien. Et, mais…HEY ! TONY ! Rhabilles moi tout de suite !

-Oups, pardon.

Il lui fit un petit sourire charmeur.

-Je testais mon imagination.

Long blanc où le regard noir de son ancienne collègue le fixa intensément, avant qu'un sourire n'apparaisse à nouveau sur son visage.

-Bon, Tony... Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il est temps de repartir là-bas.

-C'est trop tard, non ?

Elle jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux, tout en lui parlant d'une voix douce :

-Mais non idiot. Ici, on parle, on parle. Mais en bas, ça ne fait que quelques secondes que tu es en arrêt cardiaque. Tu peux encore y aller.

-Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je n'y arriverais pas. Je...

Il tressaillit, coupé dans sa phrase par une forte douleur au niveau du torse. Il serra les dents et ferma les yeux, le temps que celle-ci s'arrête. Quand il les rouvrit, Kate avait disparu. A la place se tenait Jenny Sheppard.

-Jenny… Euh…Salut !

-Dinozzo… Ca, c'était la première décharge qu'ils ont chargé pour relancer ton cœur mon grand. Il est temps d'y retourner. Sinon, il va être trop tard.

-Je ne sais pas, Jenny. Je ne m'en sens pas la force.

-Tu vas l'avoir la force, crétin ! Grogna une voix derrière lui.

Il sursauta de nouveau, avant de se retourner vers le nouvel arrivant.

-Gibbs ? Mais… T'es pas mort !

Son chef s'approcha de lui, jusqu'à n'être qu'a quelques centimètres du visage de l'agent. Il souffla

-Et alors…Ton imagination m'a appelé. Je suis là pour venir te chercher ! Allez, tu cesses tes bêtises maintenant, et tu reviens !

Il tapota le front du jeune homme.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir, DiNozzo.

-Chef, je te signale que je suis en train de mourir, c'est un peu trop tard.

-Rien n'est jamais trop tard.

Il lui donna une tape derrière la tête. Elle lui donna l'impression de recevoir une décharge électrique dans tout le corps, le faisant sursauter violemment. Il fixa son regard sur Gibbs. L'homme souriait affectueusement.

-A tout de suite, Gamin.

* * *

Elle allait tomber au sol, ses jambes ne la maintenant plus, quand elle sentit deux bras se glisser sous ses épaules, la maintenant debout. Elle leva le regard vers l'homme qui l'avait aidé, les yeux embués par les larmes. Elle pu apercevoir son visage blême, ses dents crispées, ses yeux bleu acier rivés sur l'agent. Il écumait une forme de rage et…d'angoisse qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

-Gibbs.

Elle avait murmuré son nom, tout en s'accrochant à la veste de l'homme, déviant son regard de son collègue. Celui-ci accentua sa pression autour de ses bras. Elle posa son visage sur le torse de l'ancien sniper, ses larmes inondant sa chemise.

-Gibbs ! Il ne peut pas mourir.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les cheveux de la jeune femme, lui soufflant ces quelques mots : « Il ne va pas mourir ».

Devant eux, à l'instant même ou l'agent Gibbs prononçait ces mots, la ligne noire de l'écran se rehaussa d'un pic.

* * *

La lumière était forte. Beaucoup trop forte.

Il cligna des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois.

Il abandonna pour le moment. Se contentant d'aspirer une grande goulée d'air. Ce qui lui paru impossible, ses membres refusant de lui obéir. Il sentit qu'on plaçait un objet sur sa bouche. Sa respiration devint tout de suite beaucoup plus simple. Il sentit l'oxygène envahir ses poumons, lui redonnant peu à peu l'impression de revivre.

Quelque chose se pausa sur sa main. Il sentit qu'on lui pressait celle-ci, qu'on lui parlait. Il n'entendait pas ce qu'on lui disait, il ne comprenait pas.

Il tenta une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir les yeux. Cette fois-ci avec succès. Bien que sa vue fut trouble, il aperçut un visage féminin penché sur lui, entouré de long cheveux châtains. Derrière ce visage, un second, celui d'un homme aux cheveux argentés, le regardant avec ce qu'il lui sembla être du soulagement. Ziva et Gibbs. La femme de ses rêves et l'homme qui incarne le plus l'image du père pour lui. Les deux personnes qui comptent le plus au monde à ses yeux.

Il leur fit ce qu'il savait faire le plus facilement.

Un sourire.

* * *

_Et voilà!_

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette dernière partie du final. Moi perso, j'ai adoré l'écrire!_

_N'hésitez pas à reviewer, j'attend avec impatiences vos commentaires sur cette fin._

_On se retrouve samedi pour l'épilogue!_

_A bientôt!  
_


	24. Epilogue

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Dernier chapitre de cette histoire que j'ai adoré écrire...!_

_Et merci pour vos commentaires sur le chapitre précédent ^^ Ils m'ont vraiment fait très très plaisir!  
_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Épilogue  
**

Il avança vers l'ascenseur d'une démarche nonchalante, un sourire conquérant aux lèvres. Enfin. Il retrouvait cet endroit qu'il aimait tant. Après si longtemps.

Deux mois. Deux mois qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans les locaux. Deux mois qu'il n'avait pas respiré l'odeur des bureaux. Deux mois qu'il n'avait pas pu s'asseoir sur sa chaise en échangeant des paroles – ou en jetant des boulettes de papier - avec ses collègues. Deux mois qu'il n'avait pu enquêter. Deux mois qui lui avaient paru être une éternité. Trois semaines à l'hôpital, l'épisode du poison l'ayant plus qu'affaibli. Au programme, soins intensifs pendant de longs jours, avant que les médecins ne décident qu'il était de nouveau stable, et qu'il pouvait retourner en soins « normaux ». Ensuite deux semaines dans cette petite chambre blanche. Puis un mois chez cet « homme sans cœur » qu'il appelait Patron, et qui l'avait obligé à ne rien faire, absolument RIEN pendant toute sa rééducation.

Bon « homme sans cœur » ne résumait pas vraiment ce qu'il en pensait. En fait, c'était tout le contraire. Gibbs l'avait accueilli le plus simplement du monde chez lui, dans l'attente qu'il retrouve sa santé. Et un appartement. Et ça avait été vraiment formidable.

Et au moins, maintenant, il connaissait par cœur des dizaines de séries américaines maintenant. Code Quantum et Mission impossibles n'avaient plus aucun secret pour lui.

Il devait bien avouer qu'il avait adoré séjourner chez Gibbs. Entre soirée tranquilles devant la télé, partie de cartes en buvant une bière, et –courtes- discussions autour d'un feu de cheminée, ça avait été très sympa.

* * *

Il entra dans l'ascenseur, appuyant sur le bouton de sa destination. Les portes se refermèrent lentement sur lui. Elles s'arrêtèrent cependant pour laisser place à une main gracieuse, avant de s'ouvrir de nouveau. La nouvelle venue lui fit un petit sourire malicieux, avant d'entrer dans la pièce, se positionnant à son côté.

-Salut.

-Salut jolie Ninja.

Elle tourna son regard vers lui, plongeant ses prunelles marrons dans les yeux verts de l'agent. Puis elle se dévia, appuyant sur le bouton « Stop » de l'ascenseur d'un coup sec. Celui-ci s'immobilisa. Tony ne pu s'empêcher d'afficher un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

-DiNozzo.

-Oui ?

-Pas de « jolie Ninja ».

-Tu préfères « Ma douce colombe » ?

-Non.

-Quoi, alors ?

-Ziva. Juste Ziva.

-Ce que tu peux être originale !

Ils se mesuraient du regard, leurs visages se rapprochant peu à peu à chacun de leurs mots. Il s'approcha de son visage, collant sa bouche près de son oreille. Elle ferma les yeux, quand il lui murmura « Tu m'as manqué ». Elle passa une main sur son visage, savourant le contact de sa peau sur ses doigts.

-Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué.

Ils se sourirent en silence, partageant leur souvenir commun silencieusement.

_Cette nuit où ils avaient enfin ôté leurs masques. Dix jours après que Tony ai manqué de se faire empoisonner. Elle était montée dans sa chambre, profitant que l'italien était seul. Et elle lui avait dit. Tout. Ses peurs, sa crainte d'avoir failli le perdre à jamais, la sensation horrifiante qu'elle avait sentie à ce moment là. Ce qu'elle ressentait, ce qu'elle voulait, ce qu'elle espérait. Ils s'étaient parlé comme jamais, à cœur ouvert, oubliant tout le reste. Et ils avaient prononcé les mots qu'ils savaient existants depuis toujours. L'un après l'autre. Deux « Je t'aime » perdus au milieu d'un flot d'émotion._

Elle approcha ses lèvres de celles de l'italien, l'embrassant délicatement. Il se laissa faire, avant d'appuyer d'avantage sur celles-ci, passant sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme, l'appuyant contre lui.

_Leur premier baiser à cœur ouvert, après avoir avoué toutes leurs émotions. Empli de bonheur, empli de tendresse. Ils n'oublieraient jamais cette sensation formidable de liberté qu'ils avaient eu en s'embrassant ce jour là._

Elle se recula légèrement, au bout de quelques instants.

-Tony. Stop. On nous attend.

Il lui souriait, de ce sourire craquant qu'il savait faire.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, se recoiffant. Lui se contenta de tirer d'un coup sec sur sa chemise. Il appuya ensuite sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Il ne put retenir un sourire gigantesque alors qu'il se penchait vers sa partenaire, pour lui souffler à l'oreille, avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent;

-Pas un mot à Gibbs. Pas tout de suite. Attends ce soir…Quand il aura plus son arme… ! On lui dira autour d'une bonne bière.

Elle acquiesça avec le même sourire.

* * *

Il balança son sac sur son bureau, et se planta devant celui-ci. Il laissa son regard errer sur les bureaux alentours, avant de se diriger avec un air malicieux vers celui de McGee et de prendre le donuts qui s'y trouvait. Il porta l'objet de ses convoitises à sa bouche et mordit dedans avec ardeur.

-Hey Dinozzo ! C'est à moi !

L'agent arrivait derrière lui, regardant avec offense l'italien manger son petit déjeuner.

-Merci McDonut, super gentil mon cadeau de retour.

Il mordit à nouveau dans le donuts, son regard moqueur posé sur McGee. Celui-ci resta un instant à le regarder, avant de se poser sur la chaise de l'italien.

-Bon, tu prends mon donuts, je prends ton bureau.

-Non.

-Si.

-Non.

-Si.

-Tu bouges, Roi des Elfes.

Long silence, pendant lequel les deux hommes se fixèrent, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

-Je suis content que tu sois revenu, DiNozzo.

L'italien regarda le sourire complice de son interlocuteur. Il se balançait de droite à gauche sur la chaise, tout en gardant son regard fixé sur l'agent senior.

-Moi aussi. Je suis content de vous retrouver.

* * *

-TONYYYY!

Une petite chose aux longs cheveux noirs se jeta dans ses bras avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il lui arrive. Il jeta un regard amusé vers la jeune femme qui le serrait à l'étouffer.

-Abby.

Pas de réponse, celle-ci se contenta de le serrer plus fort.

-Ab.

Même résultat.

-Ab, si tu me serres encore, je risque bien d'y passer cette fois.

Elle le lâcha enfin, et plongea son regard enthousiaste dans celui du cinéaste.

-J'attendais ton retour avec tellement d'impatience! Bert porte une cravate pour ce grand jour! Et j'ai décoré mon bureau à ton effigie, il faut que tu viennes voir! Viens voir! Viens voir!

-Abb'?

-Voui?

-Respire.

-Oui. Ça ne pourrait pas me faire de mal. Quoique, selon une étude très récente, un humain peut tenir quinze minutes sans resp...

-Tu sais qu'on s'est vu hier, ma chère gothique?

Échange de sourire complices.

-Oui. Je sais. Mais entre hier et aujourd'hui, il y a eu vingt-quatre heures, et vingt-quatre heures, c'est long.

Petite pause avec effet dramatique voulu, sous le sourire complice des agents du NCIS

-Et, aujourd'hui est ton grand retour dans l'incroyable monde du NCIS. Gouverné par le formidable, le géniallissime, le talentueux, le...Tiens d'ailleurs, il n'est pas encore là.Je suis sûre qu'il va arriver. La maintenant, là...Tout de suite!

* * *

Au moment où la gothique finissait sa phrase, la voix de leur patron résonna derrière eux. Il descendait l'escalier du MTAC, tout en les interpellant : « DINOZZO, DAVID, MCGEE ».

Ils tournèrent tous les quatre leurs têtes vers lui, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu m'épates Abby.

-Merci Tony. J'ai un radar Gibbsien, tu sais.

L'homme approchait d'eux, son éternel gobelet de café à la main.

« Prenez vos affaires, on a une nouvelle enquête ».

L'agent passa à proximité d'eux. Il s'arrêta devant Tony et Ziva, leur faisant un petit sourire, mi amusé mi-sarcastique.

« Et vous deux. Je sais tout. La prochaine fois que vous utilisez l'ascenseur pour vos petits moments, vous vous retrouvez à nettoyer les toilettes publics, Ok ? ».

Ils se regardèrent silencieusement, les trois regards passant de l'un à l'autre. Les deux agents acquiescèrent lentement, avant de suivre leur patron vers l'extérieur, suivi de McGee.

Non, ils ne pouvaient rien cacher à Gibbs. Oui, ils pouvaient lui faire confiance. Il savait, il comprenait.

C'était le rôle d'un père, après tout.

* * *

_Voila, un petit épilogue pour clôturer cette histoire...!_

_Et oui...J'ai "légèrement" torturé Tony tout au long de cette fic', mais au final, je suis pour les happy-end! Et j'aime le Tiva.^^_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé lire cette histoire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire!_

_Merci à tous de m'avoir lue, merci à tout ceux à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre en MP parce que non inscrits, merci merci merci!_

_Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un dernier commentaire! ;)_

_Et si vous aimez mon style d'écriture...Je commence à peine à "embêter" Tony dans ma fic' Tony DiNato ...:-D_

_Allez lire (et commenter?), ça me fera plaisir ^^_


	25. Bonus : S'il te plait

_Hey!_

_Non non, vous ne rêvez pas! C'est bien une mise à jour sur ma toute première fic'!_

_Pour ceux qui avaient suivis mes posts, je vous avais parlé de bonus sur toutes mes fics, à l'occasion de ma première année sur le site._

_Je me lance donc... Voici le bonus dont je vous avais parlé pour 'Un pour tous'! Les autres arriveront par d'ici quelques temps (priorité à Lonesome Cowboy!)...**  
**_

_Si vous ne vous souvenez pas de cette fic... Relisez-là!  
_

_...  
_

_Noooon, je plaisante! En gros, Tony a été blessé à plusieurs reprises suite à sa rencontre avec Jason et Elena McPerls. Blessure à l'épaule, au mollet, à l'abdomen, empoisonnement... Il a souffert ! (franchement, je suis beaucoup moins cruelle maintenant qu'avant, non? Va falloir que je me reprenne!).  
_

_Bref, il est sorti de l'hôpital après des petites vacances d'un mois là-bas, et Gibbs l'a pris en pension car notre agent a toujours des séquelles physiques après ses multiples péripéties...  
_

_Voilà donc un petit moment privé de ces instants Gibbs! Je le dédie à toutes les personnes qui me suivent depuis le début, et qui m'encouragent depuis plus d'un an dans mon écriture! Merci! Merci beaucoup!  
_

_Et bonne lecture!  
_

* * *

**Bonus : S'il te plait**

.

-Patron, s'il te plait !

Le silence lui répondit, il se souleva légèrement du canapé où il était installé, pour lancer un regard vers la cuisine où son supérieur s'activait.

-Allez ! Je vais mourir d'ennui si je reste encore une minute de plus sur ce canapé ! Patron !

-Tu ne bougeras pas de ce fauteuil, DiNozzo, lui rétorqua l'ancien marine en apparaissant dans son champ de vision, deux assiettes surmontées d'un filet de saumon et de haricots verts dans les mains.

-Mais laisse-moi au moins faire un truc ! L'implora l'italien en le suivant des yeux alors qu'il posait les deux assiettes sur la petite table du salon. Je ne sais pas, passer le balais, laver la vaisselle, faire les poussières ! Tu verras, je suis un homme de ménage hors-pair, Patron !

-Tu m'expliques comment tu pourras faire le ménage dans ton état, DiNozzo ?

Tony baissa son visage vers son bras fermement maintenu contre son torse par l'écharpe médicale, et plus exactement vers la blessure à son épaule, d'où se faisait encore ressentir un certain tiraillement à chacun de ses mouvements, avant de descendre plus bas, pour constater le léger renflement sous sa chemise indiquant l'endroit où son abdomen était bandé. S'il descendait encore plus, il pouvait admirer son pantalon en toile relevé sur un mollet entouré d'une bande de gaze. Les traces de sa petite rencontre avec la famille McPerls.

Il releva la tête, et lança une petite grimace à son supérieur :

-Avec de la volonté, un DiNozzo peut tout faire, Patron !

-Avec de la volonté, le DiNozzo va surtout manger son assiette, le reprit Gibbs d'un ton bougon, tout en s'installant à son côté pour entamer goulument son poisson.

-Mais… Patron !

-Encore un 'mais' et je fais venir Abby pour s'occuper de toi, DiNozzo.

L'italien sourcilla, offusqué.

-Tu sais très bien qu'elle est encore pire que toi au niveau des soins. Elle a tenu à me faire les ongles, la dernière fois. Les ongles, Patron !

-Je sais.

-Quelle cruauté, Boss...

-Mange ton assiette.

L'italien fronça son nez en jetant un bref regard au repas qui refroidissait devant lui.

-J'ai pas faim.

Il resta silencieux, observant la réaction de son supérieur à cette phrase uniquement lancée dans le but de le contrarier. En réalité, il mourrait d'envie de se jeter sur le saumon à l'odeur délectable. Mais il avait envie de se venger à sa manière, même si c'était puéril. Il était chez Gibbs depuis dix jours. Dix jours pendant lesquels son supérieur ne lui avait absolument rien permis de faire qui pouvait le fatiguer. Même se lever pour attraper un film sur l'étagère était interdit de la part de Gibbs.

Bon, d'accord, les infirmières lui avaient formellement interdit de se fatiguer pendant deux mois suite à son empoisonnement, mais tout de même…

Il vit Gibbs se lever, et attraper le téléphone portable qu'il avait laissé traîner sur l'étagère, à côté de la télévision.

-Comment on fait, déjà, pour contacter quelqu'un avec ce truc… Lança finalement Gibbs d'un ton bas, en penchant l'appareil vers Tony.

-Patron…

Gibbs fit mine de ne pas entendre l'appel désespéré de son agent senior.

-A…Abby, voilà, je l'ai.

-Ok, je mange !

L'italien attrapa son assiette et la plaça sur ses genoux, avant d'enfourner en une microseconde une bouchée de saumon, qu'il mâcha rapidement pour l'engloutir aussi vite, le tout sans quitter le regard devenu satisfait de Gibbs. Celui-ci reposa le portable à côté de lui et se rassit dans le fauteuil, pour continuer à manger. L'italien l'imita, prenant une deuxième bouchée avec délice.

-Ch'est délicieux, Patron, commenta Tony, la bouche pleine.

Son aîné ne répondit pas, se contentant de lancer la télévision, où était diffusé un vieux film en noir et blanc.

L'italien se cala confortablement dans le fauteuil et lança une brève œillade vers son supérieur, avant de se tourner à son tour vers le film.

Il avait de la chance. Malgré ce qui lui était arrivé, malgré le fait qu'il avait failli mourir. Oui, il se sentait chanceux, car il avait une personne sur qui il pouvait compter, dans tous les cas. _Il_ était assis à côté de lui, _il_ était pratiquement muet, _il_ était son opposé au niveau caractériel et _il_ lui interdisait de tout mouvement.

Mais, _il_ lui faisait comprendre, à sa manière, qu'il tenait à lui. Comme lui tenait à son patron.

Donc, oui, il était chanceux. Il pouvait le dire.

* * *

_:)_


End file.
